


Ready To Love Again

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Buffy Summers, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Useless Lesbians, messed up timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Tie in with "The Hatchling's Mentor". This work is about four years old. Buffy and Co are living in San Fran for a bit but Giles feels she'd be a better mentor with some more schooling. Enter Elana. A shapeshifter who is just annoying enough to make Buffy question her sexuality. Again.





	1. Cooler Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old writing I tried to fix and now I'm releasing it into public again because it's a time capsule. It is what it is. Enjoy if you choose. It makes me cringe. Dawn is 18 and Buffy is 34. I'm sorry that doesn't make sense. Forgive me.

*****August 2015*****

 

Buffy looked down at her schedule as she walked. "Demonology 101, ugh prereq's. I can't believe Giles talked me into this." She looked around. "Room 210...? Where the hell am I?"

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into another student. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She said.

Elana Polarson saw the new student and was awestruck for a second. Jesus this girl had it all. "If I should ever have to bump into anyone at this school I could only hope it would be you beautiful."

Buffy went wide-eyed "E-excuse me?" She asked. "I, I mean thanks, I guess."

_ 'Did she just hit on me? Oh my god she just hit on me. What the —' _

Buffy inhaled, then exhaled loudly before asking, "Um, can you show me where room 210 is? I'm kind of lost."

The brunette smirked at Buffy's shocked expression. "Sure thing,Lovely. Follow me." Her brown eyes met Buffy's hazel-green in a flirtatious manner. "I'm Elana by the way."

"Er, thanks. I'm Buffy, the slayer. Well, one of the slayers. The original slayer. I mean, not the ORIGINAL original slayer but like -- shit, forget it. I'm a slayer."

Elana's smirk grew wider. "You're cute when you babble. And 210 is the next door on the left."

"Thanks, I'll uh, see you later." Buffy walked off to her class, obviously still tense from the encounter.

_'She just flirted with me. A girl flirted with me.'_ She didn't pay much attention during that class, not that she needed to, and soon the bell rang and it was lunch hour.

****

Buffy saw Elana in the hall on the way to the cafeteria and immediately started walking more quickly, not wanting to catch her attention. She was pretty sure Elana hadn't seen her when she sat down to eat.

"What's an old lady like me doing in a place like this?" Buffy looked up to see a Japanese woman with startling dark blue eyes standing in front of her table dressed in an expensive suit. 

"Excuse me?!!" 

"Sorry. I've always been too blunt for my own good. I'm Flinna." 

"You're rude."

"And Elana Polarson is checking you out." 

"I-So what? It's a free country." Buffy's cheeks were flushed. "What do you know about her?" 

Flinna sat down and smiled. "Thought you only swung only one way, Slayer..."

"How did you-?" 

"I'm one of your anonymous donors, Miss Summers. You know...one of the few you didn't actually rob?" 

"F-Flightfoot Finesse?" 

"Surprise!"

"Why are you here?" 

"To brush up on magic. I'm an immortal white mage." 

"...oh." 

Flinna chuckled. "I know...I'm amazing." 

Buffy would have made the pun if Flinna had been a friend. But she wasn't. Buffy didn't know what to think of Flinna. 

"Hey guys!" Elana sat down across from Buffy. "What'd I miss?" 

"Not much, Babe. I gotta go though. See you, Buffy." Flinna winked at the blonde and left. 

_'Oh god I'm alone with her again'_ Buffy thought. She felt so awkward with just the two of them together.

"How many classes are you taking?" 

"4. Demonology, Mythical Plants, Dance and Gym. I've always been good at Gym. Should be fun." 

Elana smirked. "It should be because I'm gonna kick your ass in it."

"Ha, you can try. Fighting baddies is my JOB. Good luck."

"Are you calling me bad Buffy?" Elana winked at her.

Buffys cheeks burned. "No! I mean, that's not, that's not what I meant. I meant like, demons and stuff. Yknow, slayer duties and all."

Elana laughed. "God you're cute.."

Buffy didn't even know what to say so she just stared at her lunch, still blushing. Elana smiled at her. "Hey, that blushing thing? Super attractive. What is a slayer like you doing in a place like this? I mean we read about your big game changer thing you did for the slayer line in current events but why did you come here?"

She ignored the first part. "My, well I guess he's still my watcher, talked me into it. Y'know, so I could be a better mentor for all the new slayers." 

Elana nodded. "I see..so is there another slayer you've got your eye on in San Francisco or what?" Elana touched Buffy's hand lightly.

Buffy pulled away, slightly flustered. She was remembering cinnamon chapstick and a night that always made her blush. "No, I don't, I mean I don't -- I'm not really looking for anyone at the moment."

Elana smiled. "I see..Then why are you in such a fix right now Summers?"

"Woah, hang on. It's not like that okay?"

Elana cocked her head. "It's not like what?"

"Like--" Buffy let out an exasperated sigh and put her face in her hand. "I don't know, forget it."

Elana smiled knowingly. "You don't like girls do you Summers? As in you have only dated men.." 

"Yeah, basically." She said. "I don't mean any offense or anything, obviously. I just don't... that's not me, alright?" 

Elana nodded. "Well normally people who are straight tell me right off the bat that I'm not their type and that's that..It took you hours to tell me that. And straight girls don't respond to my flirting like you did..So can you explain that?"

"I was just... nervous. I didn't want to hurt your feelings or whatever. That's all."

Elana smirked. "And why do I make you nervous?"

"I don't know, okay?" The blonde looked at the clock. She had three hours before her next class.  "I've gotta go," she said, and quickly gathered her things and headed back to her dorm. 

****

"So...what? You like another girl?" 

"No! She's...just...all-flirty and undressy with her eyes. I-It's distracting." 

"You know...Faith was the same way with you." replied Willow. 

"We're gonna leave that in the ground like Sunnydale. And...I thought you thought I didn't like Satsu. You told me not to lead her on." 

"Buffy, I was only saying that because you push people away. Especially now that you're Big Kahuna. And you did push her away." 

Buffy sighed. "I did. But I don't like Elana. She's just...annoying." 

"Like Angel was?" 

"Drop it, Wil." 

"Ok." 

"I've got class in ten. Talk later, k? Love ya!" 

"Love you too!" 

****

Buffy had been lying. There was a whole two and a half hours before class. So she decided to shower to clear her head. Impulsively, she had opened one of the stalls and then discovered a very naked Elana. "Oh-Oh my god...I totally zoned and-I-I am so sorry." She stammered, unable to take her eyes off Elana as her face turned ten different shades of pink for about two minutes. 

"Take a picture, Summers. It'll last longer." Elana replied with a bemused expression. 

"Can you put a towel on?" 

"Can you get out?" 

"R-Right..I-I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I'm almost done." 

"You don't..." Elana shut the water off and put on a towel. 

"Do you want me to join you, Summers?" 

"My name is Buffy." She snapped. 

"Ok, Buffy. Enjoy your shower." 

Buffy was getting pretty fed up with Elana's games. She gave her a hard look and said, "Just get out." She was done letting Elana make her nervous. She didn't like her, and that was that.

****

Elana was fencing with Buffy outside for gym. Her mother's sword glinted in the afternoon sun that was high in the sky. Elana was having trouble defending herself against the slayer. She was strong and extremely pissed off. And Elana was also trying not to laugh.

Buffy swung her sword in a wild yet calculated manner. She was holding back her strength a little to make it fair, but she certainly wasn't holding back her rage. "Let's just get one thing straight," she shouted. "-I- am straight. I like MEN. Not women. Men. And even if I did like women I sure as hell wouldn't." she jabbed her blade at Elana. "Like." She jabbed again. "You!" And again.

Elana was laughing. "Just keep telling yourself that Buffy." Just keep digging." Elana disarmed her and then was on top of her with her sword at the blonde's throat. "Gotcha.." The teacher called for a water break.

Flinna came up to Elana. "Nice job Polarson..Didn't think you could handle the slayer.."

Elana tried to play it cool. "You know who my family is, Flinna." 

"That I do. And you're my favorite Polarson." Flinna purred as she pulled Elana closer. 

Elana licked her lips as she stared at Flinna's. "Thanks..."

"Do you want to meet me in the locker room later..Or maybe under the bleachers?"

Buffy watched the two of them, in even more of a rage than before. She gripped her water bottle tighter and tighter until it cracked, and her water splashed all over her.

Flinna smirked. "Something wrong Buffy?"

"No!" Buffy shouted. "Nothing is wrong!" She got up, soaked, and pointed her blade straight at Flinna. "Now if everyone could quit with the stupid smirks and leave me the hell alone, that would be brilliant!"

Elana looked at Flinna and then it hit her as Buffy stormed off. "What did you just do?"

Flinna smiled lazily. "I just gave you a confirmation sweetheart."

Elana glared. "So you just did that to piss her off."

Flinna grinned. "Maybe..Just so you know Polarson I like you..I like you enough that I want you to be happy so if you need help getting Summers I'm a phone call away." Elana just stood there and said nothing. For once she was speechless.

****

Buffy was less than thrilled to be in a dancing class. She had only taken this class on a dare from Dawn, and regretted it immediately after. She didn't drop it however, in an attempt to preserve her pride. When the professor paired her with Elana of all people, she groaned and glared at her, sure to make it clear that she was angry.

"Alright ladies now...I don't care about your sexuality or whatever is going on in that cute little head of yours! Dance is the language of love! So if you are with someone you hate..Turn that passion into something more! Hate is one step away from love. Now we're going to start with a famous dance..and my favorite..the tango." The professor's name was Leo Cortez and he was a famous brewer of love potions from Moscow. His accent was as pretty as the rest of him. He was number one on the list of crush worthy teachers.

Buffy was rolling her eyes hard for his entire speech. In her mind, hate was one step away from broken bones. And SHE was one step away from walking the hell out of this class.

"Miss Summers the eye rolling is not appreciated. Since you seem so annoyed with me then you must know quite a bit about the tango. Would you care to demonstrate with your partner?" Leo had a playful smile on his lips.

Buffy's eyes went wide and she had a look of panic on her face.

Then, she did something she never in a million years thought she'd do, and looked to Elana for help.

Elana smiled at Leo sweetly. "Oh Mr. Cortez Miss Summers is a lovely dancer. Just put on some music and we'll show you!" Leo flicked on the boombox and the music began to play. Elana pulled Buffy close and began to dance. "Follow my lead. I can make it look like you're doing at least half of the work." Elana's breath was warm in the slayer's ear.

For once, Buffy was thankful for Elana's presence. She made what had seemed intimidating moments before seem easy as breathing.

As they danced, goosebumps rose on Buffy's skin. She was close enough to Elana that she could feel her heartbeat. For the second time, Buffy Summers was in heaven.

Elana ended the dance with Buffy in a dip. Elana's face was inches away from Buffy's. They were both breathing hard. Elana almost leaned in further but then Leo cleared his throat loudly and now the two young women were standing side by side. "Excellent work Miss Summers..And you lead beautifully Elana."

For the rest of the class, when Buffy wasn't dancing with Elana, she was staring at her, and when she wasn't doing that, she was daydreaming about... other things. The class flew by, and when it was over, Buffy was actually disappointed to part with her new dancing partner. "I'll... catch you later, okay?"

Elana smiled softly. "Uh..yeah..sure.."

 


	2. Can I Have This Dance?

“We got partnered up and at first I was angry because she really pissed me off during our gym period - sword fighting - but she really saved my ass when the professor called me out. She dances like... like she's walking on air or something."

Willow chuckled. "So she saved your ass and she's an amazing dancer..Anything else to tell?"

"I mean... she's really... gorgeous. And the way she held me when we danced was... oh god. And I think... I think we almost..." her voice lowered to a whisper. "Kissed."

"I knew it." 

"You did not!" 

"I did too. You get all defensive when someone gets under your skin in the right way, Buffy." 

****

"So you worked magic, Flinna." 

"Keep talking." Flinna flipped to the next page of her magazine. 

"I danced with Buffy and she told me that she'd see me around. With a smile." 

"A smile, huh?" 

"Yeah.." Elana bit her lip, zoning back into that moment. 

****

"So...no smooching?" 

"We were interrupted by our instructor." 

"Robbed. The audacity." 

"Mhmmm..." 

"I'm sure you'll have another chance." 

"I hope so..." Buffy bit her lip as she thought of Elana's. 

****

"What's the next move?" 

"Dinner, first kiss...maybe at the same time. Starting small." 

Flinna smirked. "You really like her..She's no longer a plaything to you ..Oh my could Elana

Polarson be falling for a slayer? How scandalous!"

Elana growled at Flinna. "Keep your voice down Flightfoot."

"As if anyone cares..." The princess scoffed. 

****

"It's not just a crush, Wil!"

"Then what is it!"

"It's... I don't know. But this is more than a crush." Buffy insisted

"Okay Buffy it's not a crush." She conceded.

"I need to see her again..."Willow giggled at her.

****

Elana shoved her playfully. "Why do I come to you for these things?"

"Because I'm amazing with advice dork.."

"Whatever."

****

"Well Buff, I gotta go, but have fun with your," she hesitated. "Not crush..."

Buffy rolled her eyes again. "Okay Wil, I'll talk to you later."

"Byyyye," 

****

Flinna laughed. "I've gotta study..Go find your lover in the lunch line.."

Elana blushed. "She's not my lover!"

"Not yet but you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Shut up Flinna.."

****

"Hey..." Elana couldn't help checking her out. Buffy was unbelievably gorgeous. 

Buffy looked up at Elana with soft eyes, instead of the usual hard glare. Her cheeks were turning pink as she said, "Hey, come sit down."

Elana sat across from her. "I just love seeing that color in your cheeks..It just adds to your loveliness."

"I... thanks." Buffy laughed a bit. "I have to tell you, you're an amazing dancer. I never thought I'd enjoy a ballroom dancing class." She said, sounding kind of amazed.

Elana smiled and touched her hand gently. "Thank you..I feel that dancing helps you be a better fighter..The same muscles are used for it so why not be good at both?"

"Dancing and fighting?" Buffy was intrigued. "I never thought of it like that. Do you really think it makes you better at fighting?"

Elana winked. "I disarmed a slayer so..."

"I was vulnerable then!" Buffy protested. "AND I was holding back. Just wait until next class. We'll see who disarms who."

Elana grinned. "Alright then.."

****

The next day in fencing class, Elana was confident. But she felt that Buffy was holding back a bit. The two sword mistresses were equally matched. Elana was right, though, Buffy was holding back. It was less for Elana's sake than for the sake of her own pride.

"Alright ladies that's enough!" The gym teacher was a short satyr called Ryan."We're gonna try something different today! We're gonna spar! Don't ask why just do it! Drop your blades and be safe!" Elana looked nervous. She knew Buffy was going to kick her ass. But she covered it up with a smirk.

Buffy grinned, ready to show off. She was still holding back a little so as not to hurt Elana, but not so much that they were equally matched. In mere moments, she had her pinned. This time she was the one smirking. Elana tried to get up but Buffy was too strong. "Well shit..Guess I spoke too soon.." Elana slipped out of her grasp and pinned the slayer down. "Or not.."

"Well, it looks like you've got me, Elana." Buffy said, still smirking.

Then, without warning, Buffy freed herself from Elana's grasp, sprung up, and in one, fluid movement, had her pinned on her stomach with her hands behind her back, not planning on letting her get free this time.

"Or not," she said, mimicking what the brunette had said to her moments before.

Elana struggled and failed. "Hmmm..I don't see a downside to you pinning me down Summers."

“Oh?" Said Buffy, leaning her face down inches from Elana's, still holding her down with one hand. "Well then you should know that this is just a small taste of what I can do to you."

Elana flushed scarlet. "I-I-I...Oh.."

Buffy grinned, feeling accomplished. She let Elana up and stepped back, enjoying watching her recover. "Walk me to class?" 

"I'd be happy to." 

Buffy was surprised literal sparks hadn't flown when their hands intertwined because that's what it felt like. 

****

Leo was there and he noticed the couple. He winked at Elana. Elana blushed again. "Alright ladies we're gonna try something a little slower today." Elana recognized the song immediately. "I love this song.." She pulled Buffy close once again this time singing in her ear as they danced. The dance was less heated than before, but twice as enchanting.

The hairs on the back of Buffy's neck rose as Elana whispered the song in her ear.

The song ended and Elana pulled Buffy into a heated kiss. Buffy kissed her back with a passion she hadn't even given to Spike or Angel. It felt electric, like Elana's lips were live wires and she was made of copper. Leo cleared his throat loudly again. Elana grudgingly pulled away. "My apologies sir.."

Leo smirked. "Thank you for giving me the most insincere apology I've ever gotten Miss Polarson..Just don't let it happen again.."

Elana nodded. Class ended soon afterwards and Elana smiled at Buffy. "Hey.."

Buffy was out of breath and her face was pink. "Hey yourself," she said panting. "Do you know every kind of dance?"

Elana smirked. "Seven years of lessons. I'm just here to round out credits." 

"Well that explains a lot," she said with a smile. "You're incredible. And you're... not a bad kisser, either." Buffy looked at the floor.

Elana smirked. "Same goes for you Summers..Speaking of which..Would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow?"

"Oh, I, um," Buffy stumbled over her words. "That... that sounds like a good time."

Elana smiled. "Wonderful. Now, I was going to have a swim in the lake since it's so warm out." 

"Sure, as long as there are no fish people involved, I'm game." She said, laughing a little.

Elana shook her head. "No fish people I promise. I'll meet you at the beach in 15." Elana kissed her cheek and went to her dorm.

****

Buffy's heart fluttered a little and she ran to her room to find that cute red bikini that Willow helped her pick out for their beach trip the previous summer. She was excited.

Elana was waiting for Buffy in a black bikini and then she saw Buffy walk over. "Holy sweet hell..Some higher power is testing me.."

Buffy saw the look on Elana's face and a knowing, flirtatious smile broke out on her face. "Like what you see?" She asked.

"I-I-I..God dammit..I mean..Fuck..Shit..Apparently you've rendered me speechless.." Elana's face was as red as Buffy's bathing suit

"That was quite a few expletives for someone who's speechless," Buffy said, laughing. Then she grabbed Elana's hand. "Come on, let's go swim." Elana smiled and let herself be lead into the water.

She dived in and seemed to disappear for a moment underwater and then reappeared on the surface as a beautiful tigress.

Buffy paused for a moment, watching Elana in all her grace. "Wow..." she whispered. 

Elana shifted back to human form. "I'll take that as a compliment Summers."

"You didn't tell me you could shapeshift." She said, amazed. "That's pretty impressive."

Elana smiled. "That's not all I can do but that will be for another time..We can make a date out of it if you'd like."

Buffy smiled. "Sounds great." She was happy. She felt at peace here in the water with Elana. Like everything in the world was perfect and she had nothing to worry about.

"I don't think I can help myself around you when you look like this, Summers..." Elana whispered as she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. 

"T-Then don't..." Buffy murmured, biting her lip as she felt a shiver run through her. "Kiss me before I explode." 

It was as if the kiss in the dance studio had been hit with a pause button to pick up right here. The pleasantly hot late August sun shone upon them as the passionate kiss seemed never ending. Until it did. Because of an especially annoying beeping noise coming from Elana's wrist. 

Elana looked at her watch. "Fuck..I've got class..I'll see you later." Elana kissed Buffy's cheek and swam to shore.

Buffy swam slowly to shore and watched Elana in awe as she ran off. More specifically, she watched the... lower half... of her.

"Damn." And it was due to Elana's hips swaying ever so deliciously that Buffy had the misfortune of tripping on her own feet in the sand. Hopefully, Elana hadn't heard the splash. 

****

Later that day , in the dorm rooms, a jazzed up Buffy was dialing Willow's phone number. She bounced on her bed a little as it rung, and when it was picked up, the voice only got halfway through a "hello?" before Buffy was off like a racehorse in her rant. "Wil! Oh my gosh everything is so amazing! Elana and I went to the beach today and GOD I can't believe I ever thought I hated this girl. Her bikini was just..." Buffy's voice sank into unintelligible frustrated noises punctuated with an "UUUUUGHHH! And something else really amazing happened!" She chirped, still giving no time for the voice on the other end to speak. "We kissed! AGAIN! God, Wil...it was one of those end of the movie kisses ya know? And she's so... graceful. You should have seen her walking off the beach! Everything is awesome!" She flopped back on the bed and waited for a reply.

"Buffy?!! When did you take a turn on Indigo Lane?!"

"Wait.. what? CORDELIA?!" Buffy was almost shrieking. "WHY DO YOU HAVE WILLOW'S PHONE!?"

"She's in the bathroom and I heard her phone ring! God this is so weird! I was so sure you drove stick! When did this even happen?!!"

"CORDELIA GIVE THE PHONE TO WILLOW. OR LITERALLY ANYONE ELSE."

"Calm your tits Buffy here's Willow..God no one tells me anything.."

"Willow?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Willow was laughing. She was trying to say something but she was having trouble doing so.

"Dammit Wil this isn't funny!"

"Buffy it's hilarious..Anyway joking aside what's up?"

Buffy was frustrated. "Ask Cordelia," she groaned.

Willow smiled. "So what was that about Elana and a bikini?"

And once again Buffy melted. Her voice echoed her infatuation. "She was... she's amazing Wil. She's beautiful."

Willow smiled. "And you kissed her..What was that like?"

"Magic..." she said breathily. "It was magic."

Willow smiled. "Buffy..You're getting really cheesy..This girl is slaying you. Soon enough I'm gonna have to hear gushy poems."

With that remark, Buffy was back to some semblance of normal. "Pfft, Wil you know I can't write. And she's not SLAYING me!"

Willow chuckled. "Oh really? Shall I present my evidence?"

Buffy got flustered and managed to get out a sort-of sentence after a minute."C'mon Wil..."

"You don't kiss someone after knowing them for for a day. You even knew Parker longer than a day"

Buffy made a face.

"Well you did! And you definitely don't make out with them in the water usually..You've never done that with anyone. And I've never seen you so lovestruck..Not even with Angel..Buffy you're..Well you've been slayed. It's not a bad thing."

Willow's voice was gentle. "It's just different.I'm happy for you...But for your safety..Easy on the smoochies and try to get to know her..Buffy you're acting like you're 16 again."

"Yeah you're kinda right," she sighed. "I FEEL like I'm sixteen again. But like. Not like I was at sixteen but in the right way, like a sixteen year old should feel!" She sat back on her pillows as she continued to talk. "I don't have the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore, Wil. And I guess it's making me feel like a kid again... I guess you could call it a do-over." She laughed.

Willow smiled. "I'm happy you're happy Buffy. I really am..But do you even know Elana's favorite color? Or her favorite movie?"

"I get it, I get it. Let's not turn this into a lecture fest. I'll cool it on the kisses. We've got a movie date coming up, and I'm planning to ask her out for lunch so we can talk more." She smiled at the thought. "I promise I'm not going TOTALLY teenage rogue on you. I haven't eaten any chocolate," Buffy giggled.

Willow chuckled. "Oh..would you say your little swim counted as a date or is this your first?"

"I'd say it was a date. A more-smoochy-less-talky date, but totally a date."

"Well Buff I gotta go. Love ya.."

"Love ya Wil. Call me tomorrow! Byyeee!"

**** 

Buffy walked into Elana's doorway in the middle of the conversation and, after a moment, gave a little knock to get her attention. "Talking about me?"

Elana turned bright red. "Uh..Dom..I've gotta go..Stop laughing..yes she just walked in. Shut up! We'll talk later. Bye,bitch love you too!"

Buffy couldn't help but giggle. "Red is a good color on you."

Elana turned away. "Shut up, Summers..How much did you hear?"

"I walked in at the word 'jelly,'" she smiled.

Elana smiled shyly. "Fine..I'm a bit of a softy..just don't tell anyone okay?"

She walked in and sat on Elana's bed. "I won't tell if you don't tell anyone about the incident when I saw you walking away from the beach." Buffy said with a smirk.

Elana sat down next to her on the bed. "Your secret is safe with me. You know..I didn't think it would be this easy to get you in my room."

Buffy laughed and blushed a little. "Oh shush you. I came to ask you if you wanted to grab lunch on Saturday."

Elana smiled. "THE Buffy Summers asking little old me on a date?! I don't know what to say.."

"Well duh, say yes."

Elana laughed. "A little vain aren't we Miss 'I Like Men and I most certainly don't like you'? Well you have a right to be..and of course I'd be delighted." She kissed Buffy gently.

Buffy kissed back, but didn't get too drawn in, remembering Willow's advice. Upon breaking the kiss, she looked into Elana's eyes and said, smiling, "Great then. I gotta go. I'll catch you later!" She walked out quickly, trying to stifle the squeal that was threatening to come out of her mouth.

Elana smiled back. "I hate to see you go but I love watching you leave.."

Buffy didn't reply but instead walked a little faster, not wanting Elana to catch her blushing.

 


	3. Short Skirt, Long Jacket

Elana put her bag down and tried to stifle the squeal she had been holding in all day. She had seen Buffy at breakfast and had made sure not to show her excitement and nerves. God, a date. A real fucking date with Buffy Summers. She was the luckiest girl in the world. She let out a small giggle.

“And what are you giggling about, Schoolgirl?”

Elana felt her ears grow warm. “How long have you been standing there, Dominic Beast?!”

Dominic smirked. He combed his fingers through his eternally messy brown hair as his sapphire blue eyes twinkled with mirth. “Been waiting for you for half an hour,babe. Miss me?”

Elana rolled her eyes. “For once you could text me and tell me you’re coming over asshole.”

Dominic shrugged and chuckled. “Where’s the fun in that?” Elana shoved him playfully. Dominic plopped down on her bed. Elana sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulder. She could smell his peppermint cologne and inhaled the comforting scent deeply. Dominic stroked her hair. She relaxed immediately at his touch. “Now, what were you giggling about?”

Elana blushed. “I..um...I have a date.”

Dominic chuckled. “With the Slayer? Are you guys gonna make out in the graveyard?”

Elana glared at him. “No! We’re going to the movies!”

Dominic smirked. “Why didn’t you tell me about this on the phone?”

Elana sighed. “Because Buffy walked in before I could…”

Dominic giggled.“Oh...So she thinks you’re all smooth and cool right now...Except for the fact that you were gushing on the phone like a love struck middle schooler.”

 

Elana grunted. “Shut up.”

Dominic kissed her forehead. “I think this is gonna be good for you.”

 

Elana cocked her head and her fierce brown eyes met his friendly blue. “What do you mean? How do you know?” Her voice almost sounded fearful.

Dominic took her hand and squeezed it. “Babe...Styx hurt you real bad. I’ve got a good feeling about Buffy. I feel it in my gut.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “You just want a threesome.”

Dominic burst out laughing. “Tiny little thing would be crushed between the two of us. And you don’t share well.”

Elana smiled. “You got me there. And also she’s probably had enough of assholes.”

Dominic raised an eyebrow. “Then why is she going on a date with you?”

Elana slapped his arm. “That’s enough out of you,Joan of Snark.”

“Joan of Snark? That’s more your title darling. Anyway I was gonna go get a drink. Wanna

come?”

Elana laughed.“It’s 11:30…”

Dominic shrugged. So? It’s Saturday.”

Elana smiled “Alright...Let’s go.”

****

Elana took a deep breath as she knocked on Buffy's door. She waited for the door to open. She wore a white v-neck with black leather pants.

Buffy tried to swallow her anxiety and opened up the door. She was wearing a dark blue halter top and tight black jeans. "Hey," she said, smiling. "Ready to go?"

Elana nodded. "Yeah..You look beautiful by the way." Elana was honestly awestruck and it took all her willpower not to stare at the blonde open mouthed. Elana lead her to her car. A dusty black jeep.

Buffy hopped in the car, a subtle smirk on her face. She felt Elana's eyes on her the whole walk to the car. "So where's the theater? Is it close?"

Elana nodded. "Yeah it's pretty close. About 20 minutes from here." Elana started the car and slipped her hand on Buffy's thigh. She could almost hear her best friend commenting about how she was channeling her inner teenage boy.

Buffy blushed, but didn't really try to hide it this time. She leaned over and gave Elana a small kiss before they left. Then they were off. Buffy rolled her window down and turned the music up loud, just like the 16 year old she had never gotten to be.

Elana sang along to just about every song on the radio. Her voice was decent. She was showing off a little but she just couldn't help it. The girl next to her was ridiculous and she had no idea. In the best way but ridiculous all the same.

They were both out of breath and laughing by the time they pulled up to the theater. The date hadn't even started yet and Buffy was already having more fun than she'd had in ages.

They went inside and bought their tickets and snacks, and by the time they got their seats, the movie was just starting. Elana had gotten them there in time for the opening scene. Since she had actually already seen this with her best friend she watched Buffy. Buffy enjoyed every second of the movie, and found herself reaching for Elana's hand at the especially gay moments. By the time it ended she was grinning at the credits screen, holding Elana's hand with one hand and a crumpled popcorn bag in the other. "That. Was AWESOME!"

Elana smiled at her. "It's one of my new favorite movies." Elana led her to the car.

****

Buffy had never wanted anything more than Elana kissing her neck, her jaw, her collarbone...she couldn't help the soft little moans arising from her lips as the tigress straddled her on the bed. They had returned to Elana's dorm and all the slayer could think about is how nice Elana's lips felt on hers, how amazing it felt to have a hand under her shirt and stroking her nipple just so as the same lips with some careful teeth moved to her neck. Yes. It was nice to be touched again. "Mmmm...God-E-Elana..." 

"We can stop if you want..." 

"M-maybe in a minute..." Buffy whined. 

"Well hi..I guess I missed dinner but this is quite a show." Elana looked at the now open doorway to see her best friend Dominic Beast standing there with his sapphire blue eyes glinting with amusement and mischief.

Buffy jumped back away from Elana and tried to look innocent even though she knew he had seen. Her face was red and her gaze stayed on the floor.

 

Elana just looked pissed. "Fucking hell Dom get the fuck out."

Dom smirked. "Babe you were doing so well..There's no need to stop!"

Elana snorted. "Don't be a creep!"

Dominic barked a laugh. "Whoops don't want to give your lover the wrong impression."

Elana blushed. "I never said she was my-"

Dom winked at Buffy. "The way you talk about her she might as well be."

 

Buffy's eyes came up from the floor and looked at Elana. "So you talk about me, huh?”

Elana flushed darker. "I-I-I.."

Dominic chuckled. "Oh honey she doesn't talk..She raves.."

Normally Buffy would have half a mind to beat this creep up, but she was too distracted by this new information. She gave Elana a smirk and said, "Well this is getting good. What do you say about me?"

Dominic grinned back at the blonde. "She's too flustered to say anything. But she writes about you. There are poems and she sings in the shower about you. I literally have cavities hearing her gush about you."

Buffy was cackling. "Oh my God! The oh-so smooth, too cool for school Elana? Gushing and writing sappy poetry? This is too good! "

Elana groaned. "Dominic..Can you please go away..before I pulverize you?!!"

Dominic kissed her on the cheek. "Babe I'm sorry. Shall I go away so you can be all cool and suave again?" Elana growled.The kiss on the cheek caused Buffy to give Dominic a look that said "back off bud, that's mine." She placed a hand on Elana's arm as if to punctuate her point.

Dominic raised an eyebrow. "A little jealous I see..Did Elana tell you?" Elana glared at him. The glare said: "Get out!" Dominic nodded. "My apologies Elana. I'll go..We still on for dinner Friday?"

Elana's brown eyes softened. "Yeah wouldn't miss it."

Buffy pouted a bit, and quite obviously at that. Dominic was right. She was jealous. And now they have a dinner date too?! That has to be fair ground for being at least a little jealous. Right? Dominic gave Elana another peck on the cheek and smirked. "Now be safe, use protection and don't hesitate to call if there's a pregnancy scare!"

Elana slapped his arm. "Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"I love you."

"Love you more."

Elana winked. "Doubt it."

Dominic winked back and left.

Buffy was still a little pouty, but didn't say anything. She was pretty bad at hiding it though. Elana sat down on the bed next to her.

"Okay Summers what's wrong?"

"Wha? Nothing's wrong!"

Elana sighed. "Buffy you're a terrible liar..I saw the look on your face whenever Dom showed affection towards me. Talk to me."

She sighed. "I just got a little jealous. It's fine. I know I'm acting like I'm 13."

Elana smiled. "Hey you feel how you feel. But just to be clear you have nothing to worry about."

She smiled a bit. "Well that's a relief," she said with a slight giggle. She knew she was being kind of ridiculous.

Elana chuckled. "He's my best friend. I hope your image of me isn't completely ruined."

"Just the opposite actually," Buffy said, laughing. "He's quite the character. A little weird, but weird is right up my alley. Says a lot about how we're gonna get along."

Elana smiled warmly. "God what are you doing to me..Now I'm smiling like an idiot in front of you.." Elana laughed but she was blushing. She looked away.

"I've said it before I think, but you're cute when you get all blushy like that." she was smiling, admiring Elana in the most innocent way. The wonderful color of pink her cheeks turned when she blushed, and those brown eyes that made Buffy's heart melt with just a glance. She was truly beautiful.

Elana flushed darker. "Buffy..Stop..You're making it worse.."

 


	4. Pheromones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the ones before it were all written with my dear friend Fawn. Fawn is not a fan of Spike and used this work to overcome trauma through writing for Buffy. They've come a long way since. I wanted to edit this chapter but I decided to leave it as is since it was so very important to one of my very best friends progress. I love you, Little Leo <3

***November 2015***

Buffy bobbed her head along to the music, drink in hand, with her other arm around Elana's waist. Everything felt perfect. That is, until she saw someone approaching. At first she thought it was Flinna, but upon looking up she realized who it actually was. She nearly choked on her drink. "FAITH?!"

Faith smirked at Buffy's expression. "Sup B? Decided to stop by...Great party by the way...Music isn't half bad."

"F-faith??" Buffy sputtered. "How on earth did you even--? Weren't you--? HOW DID YOU GET HERE."

Faith shrugged. "Does it really matter? Heard there was a party...Here I am."

Elana noticed Faith now and raised a questioning eyebrow in Buffy's direction.

Buffy spoke slowly, still taking in the situation. "Elana, uh, this is... Faith... She's a, er, friend. And a slayer."

Elana nodded. "I see...I'm gonna get more pizza...Do you want anything babe?" Faith raised an eyebrow at the word babe. Things just got interesting.

Buffy's face got red. "Uh no nothing thanks," she replied a bit too quickly. 'Oh god oh god oh god oh god she KNOWS,' Buffy thought to herself. Elana walked off, and she braced herself.

Faith smirked. "What was that all about B? And here I was thinking you hadn't changed a bit..." Faith chuckled.

"It was-- She's my-- We're-- Shit, I mean--" Buffy couldn't get out a full sentence for a good 30 seconds before finally blurting out, "I'm gay, alright? Bite me."

Elana was back with a slice of pizza and a soda. "I'm sorry what was that,Summers?" 

Faith was laughing. "I've forgotten just how tightly wound you are,B. Good for you." Faith smirked at Elana and actually started checking her out. "Very good for you in fact."

Elana cleared her throat with her cheeks slightly pink. "Let's behave ourselves shall we,Faith?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I think we're gonna need to cut the 'internally laughing at Buffy' session short. If you'll excuse us, Faith, we're gonna go dance." Buffy grabbed Elana's hand and dragged her away before she even had time to put her pizza down.

Elana let out a disappointed sigh and handed her pizza to a random student as she was being dragged to the dancefloor. Elana began to dance with Buffy and as usual fell into the rhythm easily. "Are you going to tell me why you're being so rude to someone who is supposed to be your friend,Buffy?"

"We have a... complicated history. And did you see how she was looking at you? There was some major flirtage about to go down."

"Yes I know how she was looking at me.Usually takes you a lot longer to get jealous, babe.Ten minutes at the most." Elana chuckled kissing her on the cheek. "Faith is gorgeous yes but she's not you.

Buffy relaxed a bit but remained serious. "I know... but you don't know Faith. And I'd prefer to keep it that way."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Okay what is the story with her? This girl isn't a friend she's a tragic backstory with a chip on her shoulder."

Buffy sighed. "We're okay now. I mean, she helped me save the world and everything. But I'd prefer to keep her away from the people I care about. She's bad news."

Elana nodded. "Okay. I understand." For the rest of the night they didn't see Faith. 

****

Then Elana took Buffy to her dorm and kissed her deeply. The kisses became more and more heated. Elana's hands were all over Buffy's body. Then she started to unbutton the slayer's shirt.

Buffy leaned into Elana's kisses, craving more. She was overtaken by the moment, until Elana reached for her shirt. The anxiety started to rise in her chest as memories rushed back to her. Elana was about halfway through taking off her shirt when Buffy began to hyperventilate. "Stop!" She choked out as her eyes began to tear up. "Stop stop stop..."

Elana untangled herself from Buffy and looked frightened.

"Buffy? What did I-I'm sorry...Okay." Elana fixed Buffy's shirt with a featherlight touch. "Hey..." Her voice was gentle. "Do you want to tell me what happened just now?" Buffy was still in a panic, her eyes darting from place to place, trying to process her surroundings. Her arms came up to shield her head as she held backs sobs. She couldn't even get out the words to explain. Elana's heart broke at the sight of her. "Oh my god...Buffy you...I...oh my god...I didn't...I didn't know...I'm so sorry..." Elana wanted to hold her but was afraid to touch her again. Elana tried not to cry. She knew exactly what she had done. She felt awful.

After a few moments Buffy started to come to. Her breathing slowed and she remembered where she was. Wordlessly, she crawled over to Elana and leaned into her.

Elana pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to trigger you...I feel really stupid that I...I was feeling weird after Faith so I wanted to...I'm sorry." Elana spoke quietly and she sounded a little shaken

“No..." Buffy croaked. "Don't be. I'M sorry." Buffy hated that Elana felt responsible for her breakdown. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It wasn't your fault."

"Well I wouldn't mind staking whoever did that to you. It was a vampire wasn't it? You don't have to tell me all the details but we do have to talk about this..."

Buffy shook her head. "It's nothing, really... I'm just overreacting."

Elana placed a hand on Buffy's arm. "Buffy Summers...That was you getting triggered. You had a fucking flashback. I am not making out with you ever again if you don't talk to me. Hell I won't even give you a peck on the lips. This is serious business. I want be physical with you but I need to do so on your terms."

"B-back in Sunnydale..." Buffy sniffed. "It was-- Spike, he tried to--" she shook her head at the thought, as if trying to shake the memories loose from her head. Her hands went up to her head again, trying to block out the pain.

Elana growled. "The vampire you handcuffed?! Ugh if he was still alive I would tear him in two." Elana took Buffy's hands and caught her eye. "Hey...Look at me. You're safe. This is now. You. Are.Safe."

Buffy was a bit startled when Elana grabbed her hands, pulling her back into the moment. She nodded and hugged Elana tightly. "Thank you."

Elana smiled as she hugged her girlfriend just as tightly. "Hey...This is just a bump in the road baby...We're gonna be okay." Elana let go of Buffy for a moment and then took her hand. "Okay so let's talk about what you can and can't handle...Because if sex has to be off the table...Well it's not ideal but it's doable."

Buffy sighed. "I don't know what I can handle. I think we just gotta... take things really slow. Yknow? Work our way up until we figure out where the line is, and give me some time to work this out. So... yeah. It's off the table for now..." She looked at Elana apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Elana kissed her gently. "Hey...Buffy..." She spoke softly. "No need to be sorry for asking what you need. But...I was wondering if you wanted to stay here. Obviously I'm not gonna do anything lovely...I just like holding you." Elana blushed at her rather vulnerable request.

Buffy just nodded and hugged her, happy that she asked. She had wanted to herself, but was anxious to say something about it after breaking down. "I love you, Elana" Buffy said softly, her face nuzzled in Elana's shoulder.

Elana flushed darker. "I-I love you too." This was the first time these words had been spoken and her heart was soaring. She smiled shyly and kissed Buffy's forehead. "I'm gonna go get changed. I've got a tshirt you can borrow."

Buffy had more butterflies than when Elana and her had gone on their first date. She said it. She actually said it. She had been so afraid to say those words for so long, and they finally came out. She was both relieved and overjoyed.

When Elana returned with the t shirt, Buffy quickly changed into it, and snuggled under the covers with Elana.

****

Elana had never met anyone like Buffy Summers. Well, maybe she had but none that had set her on fire like this. Elana had met many women but only two others had stolen her heart. And only one man had won her over completely despite the many men who had thought she loved them. Dominic. She had met him at his father’s funeral when they were ten. He had been her first everything. Her best friend. Her comfort. She loved him but was no longer in love.

Jamie she had grown up with. Jamie had been, sexy, dangerous and kind of forbidden due to the fact that she was her best female friend’s younger sister. For two years Jamie had been her world until her asshole older brother Rick shattered it along with her heart. Jamie had been cheating on her with Rick the entire time.

Elana had dated other people, graduated high school and then when she was 21, at a bar in Ireland, she had met Styx. Styx was way more dangerous than Jamie. She had killed. She had tattoos and piercings and smoked. Not to say Elana didn’t have tattoos or her ear’s pierced and would occasionally smoke to be social,but...Styx was a beautiful human canvas of untold danger and stories. Elana still had a scar from their first night together. That woman had been an absolute animal. Elana had fallen hard and fast. Styx disappeared from her life for a year until she was at another bar in New York. Six months after their second meeting Styx had told her their affair had to end. Elana had been heartbroken but was able to heal.

She was 23 now. Taking classes at Athena Academy of The Magical Arts. She had wanted to be away from home. AATMA was a nice escape from her family after her father had voiced his disapproval of her years abroad. And who she spent her years abroad with. She had been walking to her first class that August and then Buffy had rammed into her asking for directions.

Elana had been entranced. Here was a true legend. A fucking vampire slayer. Growing up in a world of magic and fantasy, Elana had always known about slayers. Her history class at AATMA had even covered a bit on the slayer line. And here,right in front of her, was the game changer. Buffy had made sure there was no longer just one slayer. And had destroyed a fucking Hellmouth. Elana had acted like nothing was up but even before Buffy had introduced herself, Elana had known who she was.

And now, she was in bed with Buffy Summers in her arms. They had been dating for two months and Elana still couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She sighed happily and then looked at the alarm clock on her dresser. “Babe?”

Buffy groaned. “Elanaaaaa...Five more minutes…” Elana chuckled and tried to get up but Buffy held her down. “No. You are my pillow. You don’t get to move.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Honey we’re late.”

Buffy opened her eyes. “What?”

Elana smiled at Buffy’s bewildered expression and the state of her hair. “We’re running late dear. I’m gonna have to call Willow and let her know.”

Buffy sighed. “Do I have time to shower at least?”

Elana nodded. “Go now and I’ll call Willow.”

Buffy smiled. “This time...I intend to shower alone.”

Elana smirked. “So you wanted to have shower sex with me when you barged in two months ago?”

Buffy turned bright red and stammered. “I-I-I...Oh shut up!” She threw a pillow at Elana, who was laughing.

Elana pulled her close. “My shirt looks good on you.” she said with a smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Oh please...That is the oldest line in the book.”

Elana laughed. “I bet you fell for it the first time you heard it.” She teased.

Buffy glared at her. “That’s besides the point.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Then what is the point? That you’re a sucker for clichés?”

Buffy snorted. “Pot. Kettle. Black.”

Elana smirked. “Go shower Summers.” 

****

A few hours later, Elana was driving up to the Slayer headquarters in San Francisco. Her eyes kept darting from place to place. Her hands were a bit shaky and her heart was pounding. She had never felt so nervous in her entire life.

Buffy turned to look at Elana just before they got to the door. She had hoped she would calm down on the car ride, but clearly that wasn't the case. "Alright, you are a hot mess right now. If you get any more nervous you'll sweat your makeup off." She handed her a tissue. "Now dab, don't rub, and take a deep breath, alright?"

Elana glared at her. "I'm fine..." Elana took the tissue and did as her girlfriend asked. She did take a deep breath but she was still feeling kind of terrified. Willow. She had spoken to Willow on the phone once and it had been for directions to where they currently were.

Buffy knocked and Willow answered the door, Tara lovingly clinging to her arm. She thought for sure Elana was gonna pass out. "Buffy!!" Willow's arms wrapped around her like a vice grip.

"Okay, Wil. Love you, but kinda being crushed here."

"Oh, sorry. I just missed you so much." She gave Buffy a big smile before turning to Elana. "You must be this girlfriend I've heard all about."

Elana put on a winning smile and nodded. "Sure am! Pleasure to meet you Willow and you as well Tara." She was going to ooze charm. This was her way of coping with her fear. Later that night, Buffy and Elana were in Buffy’s room after an interesting dinner of introductions and breaking the ice.

****

“Take off your shirt.” Buffy was smirking.

Elana’s heart started racing. “What?”

Buffy’s eyes gleamed wickedly. “I said, take off your shirt.” Elana blushed and nodded. She slipped off her vneck. Buffy’s eyes trailed over her girlfriend’s body approvingly. “C’mere.” Elana walked over slowly, unsure of what to make of this. Buffy touched Elana’s stomach gently as if she was touching something like an artifact that could shatter with one wrong move.

Elana stayed still.  The blonde was now lying next to her, tracing Elana’s tattoo on her ribs. Elana wanted to kiss her so badly but remained stiff.

“You’re beautiful you know…” whispered Buffy as she touched the brunette’s cheek.

Elana blushed. “Thank you…”

Buffy chuckled. “I was expecting you to say ‘I know’.”

Elana laughed with her. “Well it’s the first time you’ve said it to me...Not that I’ve been waiting for you to...Fuck...I’m such a loser.” Elana felt her neck, face and ears grow warm.

Buffy smiled. “Elana you’re beautiful.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Shut up Summers.” She moved closer to kiss the blonde. Buffy kissed her gently and pulled the brunette towards her with surprising strength. Elana groaned now that Buffy was on top of her and touching her abs. “Christ,Summers…”

Buffy chuckled. Then she started to panic. Suddenly Buffy couldn’t breathe. She tried to speak but couldn’t.

Elana untangled herself from Buffy and took both of the slayer’s hands. “Buffy, darling...You’re safe. Look at me.”

Buffy focused on Elana’s brown eyes and then started to cry. “I’m sorry...I-I’m so sorry…” she was sobbing into Elana’s shoulder.

 

“Hey...I’m so proud of you.You did great tonight. This was huge. Why don’t we go downstairs, get some ice cream, and watch a movie? Looks like Willow left all your favorites in here.”

Buffy nodded and smiled through her tears. “I love you.”

Elana beamed. “I love you too. I better put my shirt back on so I don’t give Willow a heart attack.”

Buffy laughed. “Shut up.” Elana winked at her as she picked the shirt up off the floor.

****

“Oh hey...morning.” said Tara as Elana walked into the kitchen while yawning.

Elana stopped before turning around. “Oh...Hey.” She said awkwardly. Elana had woken up to a note from Buffy on her pillow. _ **“Out for brunch with Willow...Didn’t want to wake you. Love you.”** _Elana and Tara had never been alone this past week since Elana had met all of Buffy’s friends. Xander hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off her for a while until Buffy had gotten jealous. Dawn had been at a friend’s house on the day of their arrival so Elana had yet to meet the other Summers sister. Willow had been the friendliest and the most intimidating.

Even Giles hadn’t been quite as threatening. Especially after finding out about Elana’s powers. “How extraordinary...I’ve heard murmurings of legends but to actually meet one face to face...Buffy do you mind if I borrow Elana for a moment?” And the rest was literal history. Anya was probably Elana’s favorite to talk to so far. She didn’t hold back and she was also curious about Elana’s background. And about the mechanics of lesbian sex, much to Buffy’s horror. But Elana had no problem educating the former demon. Tara, was a mystery. Elana had paid attention to Buffy’s long rants about her circle. She had even written a few notes in her phone. But that was completely different to interacting with Buffy’s...family. She had done her best to charm them all and so far she hadn’t figured out Willow’s significant other.

“Uh...There’s some coffee here for you. Buffy mentioned you usually need it.” Tara said as she gestured to the small coffee pot in the corner of the kitchen counter.

Elana smiled. “Thanks Tara.” She grabbed a cup and sat across from the blonde. “So...Willow mentioned you have a herb garden out back. I’m guessing Willow is the spellcaster and you make the potions?” She asked politely.

Tara raised an eyebrow. “Usually yes. Depends on the spell or potion though.”

Elana took a long drink of coffee. “Ah...I don’t know much about magic despite growing up with it around me.” She said with a sheepish shrug.

Tara nodded. “My family kind of discouraged that sort of thing so Willow and I are sort of self taught.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. She studied Tara’s body language when she mentioned her family. “Sounds like your family didn’t see how great a daughter they had.”

Tara smiled slyly. “So Buffy was right. You are charming.”

Elana blushed a little. “Well...I...um…”

The blonde laughed and it was one of the most musical things Elana had ever heard. “Speechless already? And I wasn’t even flirting.” mused Tara as she winked at Elana.

Elana flushed darker but she was smiling. “I like you...You’re pretty special Tara.” Elana said.

Tara grinned. “You’re sweet.”

Elana smiled back. So this was who Tara was. “Whatever you went through to get here. I’m glad to know you.” Elana said.

Tara laughed again. “Careful Elana...Charm can get you into trouble with Buffy.” She scolded playfully.

Elana smirked. “Really? Because it usually gets me out of trouble.” Tara smirked back as she noticed Buffy and Willow walking into the kitchen.

“What about you and your charm?” asked Buffy cheerfully.

Elana glared at Tara. “Observant. You continue to impress me Tara.”

Tara chuckled. “When Willow’s not around...I will keep you on your toes Elana.”

Elana smiled. “I look forward to it.”

Buffy looked at Willow. “We definitely missed something.” She said feeling slightly pouty that Elana had ignored her.

Willow shrugged. “I’m sure it wasn’t really important.”

Buffy sighed. “I suppose…”

  
  



	5. Like Whoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn is 18 when she should be 30 something. Oops. Forgive me.

“Are you sure?” Elana whispered.

Buffy nodded. “I’m ready now...I trust you.” She said with a smile.

Elana kissed her but pulled away again. “Are you sure this is…?”

Buffy laughed softly and touched Elana’s cheek. “Elana, I want you.” She said quietly with her cheeks turning pink.

The brunette nodded with a shy smile. “Just making sure.” 

*****

Buffy woke up in Elana’s arms. She wasn’t used to being up before her girlfriend. She smirked and began placing kisses down Elana’s neck. “Mmmm...Good Morning, Summers.” Elana hummed as she opened one eye.

Buffy laughed. “It is isn’t it?” She mused.

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Up early and waking me up? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”

Buffy blushed. “I-I just...Everything was okay right? I didn’t...I mean I didn’t exactly want to ask Willow about-It’s not funny!” She snapped.

Elana smiled lazily after she had stopped laughing. “Buffy...Everything was wonderful. You did nothing wrong.”

Buffy snorted. “You would know…”

Elana sighed. “ Buffy...Are you seriously doing this right now? We both nearly died yesterday and we slept together for the first time…Which I have been waiting…” Elana trailed off. “And you’re worried I didn’t enjoy myself?”

Buffy blushed and gave Elana a sheepish smile. “I guess I am being a little over dramatic aren’t I?” She said.

Elana kissed her deeply. “You feel how you feel. I didn't mean to make you inadequate. Because…” Elana sighed happily. “I can assure you are not.”

Buffy gave her a small smile. “Oh?” There was a certain smugness in her voice now.

Elana smirked. “Definitely not. You sure I’m only your second lady lover?” 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Elana you're an ass.”

A tan hand slipped between her legs, stroking her pale inner thighs,brushing between her legs teasingly making her gasp: “Fucking hell...You don't play fair Summers…”

Buffy smirked. “Well no one said anything about playing fair.” She gently teased Elana’s clit, watching the muscular back arch as a low purr emitted from the brunette’s lips. She chuckled. “Someone’s happy…”she whispered against Elana’s pale skin.

Elana moaned. “Something like that…”

Buffy smirked. “You like that Polarson?” She asked.

Elana gasped and nodded. “Jesus Buffy...Whatever happened to you last night…” She let out another purr. “God it's hot…”

Buffy smiled. “You happened to me…”

Elana looked at her curiously for a moment. “Any regrets?” She asked softly.

Buffy chuckled. “Not even one.” She said before kissing Elana.

“Mmm...Buffy…” Elana moaned against the blonde’s lips.

The slayer grinned.“Hm?” 

The younger woman’s cheeks flushed. “I-I just...I don't know…” She suddenly felt vulnerable. “I love you…”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Elana…” She said with a smirk.

“What?” Asked Elana.

Buffy laughed. “You're kind of a sap.” She said playfully.

Elana growled. “Not so loud…” She said.

Buffy giggled. “You're really cute you know…” The blonde traced the tattoo on her girlfriend’s ribs knowing it would make Elana shiver. “When you get all flustered and you blush or start acting like you're grumpy...It's kinda one of my favorite things about you.”

Elana felt her neck and face heat up. “I hate when you turn me into this...this...ball of mush.” She groaned. “It's...it's...ugh.” She turned her back to the slayer.

Buffy laughed. “Elana…” Buffy began kissing Elana's neck again.

“Buffy...That's not fair…” Elana whined.

Buffy shrugged. “It's not my fault that you get all blushy and want to kiss me all the time…”

Elana smiled. “Well it's your fault for being so sexy…”

Buffy smirked. “Is it? Most people would consider it just a silly coincidence. Frankly I haven't ever really seen an ugly slayer...so perhaps it's part of my birthright...yup…” She winked at Elana. “My good looks are just a perk of the job.”

Elana sighed. “I can't win…”

Buffy climbed on top of her. “I don't think you want to.” She said.

Elana gulped. “Pardon?”

Buffy smirked and made sure to pin Elana down properly. “Well...I think you like the fact that I'm stronger than you.”

Elana’s eyes were dark and she swallowed slowly. “When did you figure that out?” She asked.

Buffy shrugged. “When we were sparring for the first time...I beat you easily but you were kind of…” She chuckled. “Obvious…”

Elana was blushing again. “I was?”

Buffy smiled. “Only a lot.” She said.

Elana sighed. “Well...Better you know now than later…” she said before kissing Buffy. Buffy kissed her back while sliding a leg in between her own. “Summers…” She gasped.

Buffy smirked. “Admit it…”Her voice was smug. “You love when I'm in control.”

Elana whined. “Buffy…” Their hips moved in perfect sync. “Buffy Anne Summers...I'm going to fucking kill you…” She moaned.

Buffy smirked and stopped. “It's me or your pride Elana.” She said breathlessly.

Elana growled in frustration before saying: “Fine...I love it...I fucking love it. I love you being in control...It's fucking hot and god damn it Buffy please keep going…” 

Buffy chuckled. “Now that wasn't so hard was it?”

 

***December 10th, 2015***

 

Buffy snuggled closer to her girlfriend. It was cold this morning and she was grateful this Saturday was the day after finals had ended. No more studying at obscure hours, no more consuming gallons of coffee and having to pee every five minutes and now she could spend all her free time with her girlfriend until the holidays rolled around. Elana was starting to wake up. Buffy kissed her gently and Elana chuckled. “Well hi there early bird.” She said cheerfully.

Buffy smiled. “Hi.” She said softly before kissing Elana again.

The brunette sighed happily and then pulled away. “Another round already Summers? We only just slept off the first time after finals. And you were insatiable. Which I don't mind but this morning you will have to wait another moment or two. ”

Buffy blushed. “I wasn't...I just like kissing you.” She mumbled.

Elana looked embarrassed. “Oh...well alright. That's okay too. I like kissing you.” She said quietly.

Buffy touched the brunette's cheek. “Your eyes are really pretty.” The slayer murmured. “Have I ever told you that?”

Elana blushed. “No...You haven't.”

Buffy smirked. “You're really cute when you blush. Like really cute.”

Elana huffed. “Not so loud. I do have a reputation.”

Buffy rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “Ah-huh...Well you better kiss me you idiot womanizer…”

Elana obliged and things began to get heated. “God Buffy…”

“BUFFY?!!”

Buffy looked up at the girl in her doorway and her face became deathly pale. “DAWN?!” Dawn’s eyes were wide with shock.

Elana sighed and untangled herself from Buffy. She made sure the blankets covered everything before turning to Dawn. “Would you mind giving us a moment to get dressed?” She asked gently. Dawn nodded and left the room, she was clearly still in shock.

“She didn't tell me she was coming.” Buffy said as she got up and began retracing her steps from last night.

Elana nodded. “I got that. She probably wanted to surprise you.”

Buffy sighed. “Well she did.”

“Indeed. It was not my intention to meet your sister like this.” Elana handed Buffy the shirt that was near her feet and put her belt back on.

Buffy snorted. “Same here. I was hoping you would meet her during the holidays.”

Elana shrugged. “Well...I guess we better let her back in now.” She yawned.

Buffy nodded. “Right.” The slayer seemed slightly disgruntled.

“Buffy?”

Buffy turned to Elana who was smirking. “What?”

Elana chuckled. “Are you actually upset she interrupted us?”

Buffy blushed. “Well of course I am…But we should open the door. Dawn? You can come in now…” Buffy said as she opened the door.

Dawn walked in and Buffy prepared herself for a whirlwind of questions. “Who are you?” The younger blonde asked Elana.

Elana looked slightly bewildered. “Elana Polarson.” She said quietly, almost unsure of what else to say. This wasn’t the time to be charming. She knew what Dawn was feeling. Well...Not exactly but pretty damn close.

“Why were you and my sister…? Dawn trailed off, unsure what to call what she had just walked into. Buffy sighed and covered her face with her hands.

Elana swallowed and chose her words carefully. “Well...your sister and I are dating…”

Dawn looked at her quizzically. “Oh…” Dawn looked away for a moment and then turned to Buffy. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

Buffy squirmed. “I-I wanted you to meet her when we came over for Christmas.”

Dawn raised an eyebrow, “Did she come with you for Thanksgiving?” Her tone was casual but slightly cold as if she already knew the answer.

Buffy nodded. “Yes. But you were busy.” She pointed out.

Dawn’s eyes narrowed. “You still should have at least called.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Do you still...Do you still want to stay?” asked Buffy cautiously.

Dawn shrugged. “I guess...Is she going to be here a lot?”

Elana felt a little annoyed at the way Dawn was talking about her as if she wasn’t there but she let it slide. “Well yes. I am. In fact...Buffy, we have reservations for brunch at The Mayflower…”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “We what?” There was a hint of excitement. “I thought you missed the deadline to get in!”

Elana smirked. “I lied.” She said simply. Buffy seemed to forget Dawn was in the room as she rushed at Elana and kissed her. Elana pulled away quickly since she, had not forgotten Dawn was there. “Summers...Your sister is still here.”

Buffy blushed. “Oh. I-Sorry Dawn.”

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Let me guess...Super exclusive restaurant that I can’t get into because it’s a table for two?”

Elana winced. “I’m sorry Dawn. I would have made sure it was for three and not two if I had known that you were coming.”

Dawn glared at her. “Oh so I’m ruining your plans because I wanted to surprise my sister after her finals ended?”

“Dawn...That’s not what Elana meant at all.”

Dawn crossed her arms. “Right...So should I just stay here until you get back?”

Buffy massaged her temples, trying to prevent the migraine that was surely going to make an appearance. ‘Yes. We’ll be back before you know it.” The older Summers sister replied.

Dawn sat down on the couch. “Yeah...Probably at least twelve hours from now…”She muttered.

Elana sighed. “Buffy? Would you excuse Dawn and I for a moment?”

Buffy looked bewildered for a moment. “Um...Are you sure you-Alright...Take your time.” Elana’s brown eyes were insistent. Buffy looked at Elana nervously before stepping outside.

“I have something to tell you but you can’t tell your sister, okay?” Elana said with a sly smile.

Dawn perked up. “What is it?”

Elana smirked. “I got you a Christmas present. But Buffy isn’t going to approve of it. Now as much as I want to tell you Dawn...I can’t. I really look forward to seeing your eyes light up.”

Dawn cocked her head. “You don’t even know me…” She said softly.

Elana took Dawn’s hand and looked into the hazel green that she knew so well from another pair. “But I want to. I want to make the effort. I love Buffy. And you are her family. Her blood. I want to make sure that I don’t ruffle any feathers between you two.”

Dawn blushed. “Wow...Is this why Buffy likes you so much?” She asked.

Elana smiled shyly. “I hope it’s not the only reason.” The tigress murmured softly. “When Buffy and I get back...We’ll watch a movie together. Your choice. All three of us.”

Dawn beamed. “Okay.” Her eyes narrowed for a moment. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Elana chuckled. “I know.”

****

“I’m so full...I’m pretty sure I’m at least five pounds heavier.” Whined Buffy.

Elana rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you’ll still be able to kick ass…”

Buffy smirked and shoved Elana against her door. “Especially yours.”

Elana chuckled. “Don’t tempt me...We are in the hallway still.”

Buffy giggled. “Mmmmm...Kind of too happy to care.”

Elana pulled away from Buffy’s intense kiss with a regretful sigh. “Dawn is waiting for us.”

Buffy groaned. “Why did you promise the movie night? This is supposed to be you and me time. Can’t we just…?”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “No. She’s your sister. We promised her.”

Buffy glared at Elana. “No. You did.” The door opened. Dawn looked like she was about to cry. “Dawn…” Buffy’s voice was tinged with regret.

Dawn glared at her sister. “So sorry to inconvenience you Buffy...I didn’t realize I was still in the way.”

Buffy tried to take her sister’s hand. “Dawn that’s not...I didn’t mean...Elana back me up here!”

Elana shook her head. “Don’t put me in the middle of this.”

Dawn’s glare moved to Elana. “And your act may have fooled everyone at home but it doesn’t fool me. You’re just trying to bribe me and you only pretend to care. You’re just Buffy’s sex toy.” She spat.

Elana’s eyes narrowed. “I know you’re upset but that’s no reason to-”

Buffy blocked Dawn from exiting her dorm. “Dawn. Can we just...Talk about this? Calmly?”

Dawn snorted and shoved her way past her sister. “Enjoy your vacation Buffy.”

Elana sighed deeply. “Well...It’s not the first time I’ve been called a sex toy…”

Buffy’s eyes softened. “You know I…”

Elana smiled and kissed her. “I know. She’s lashing out.”

Buffy smiled back before burying her face in Elana’s shoulder and groaning tiredly. “What are we going to do?”

“Well you should start by apologizing.”

Buffy’s head snapped up. “What? I didn’t! She-You-No! She should apologize to you!”

An amused but exasperated smile appeared on Elana’s lips. “Now I’m kind of glad I grew up with five boys. Buffy...You said some pretty shitty things about her. I can take a hit but Dawn is much more vulnerable. Plus...we don’t know what’s lurking the campus after dark in the winter months.”

Buffy sighed. “Fine...Let’s go find her.”

****

“Buffy?” Dawn said hopefully when she saw the flash of light and heard the crack of thunder under a clear, cold night sky. An enormous red eagle with what appeared to be giant golden eyebrows knocked two pine trees that had to be at least 20 feet tall down and set them on fire at the same time. The strange bird let out a screech that became a another crack of thunder. Dawn was frozen with fear. A large bit of flaming pine tree was coming straight for her.

A flash of black and orange fur stood in front of Dawn. Elana snarled at the bird with her tail lashing. The winged monster glared at her with a terrifying orange eye and flew away. “Next time...Take a bus...Thunderbirds are assholes.” Elana growled once she had shifted back. 

“E-Elana?” stammered Dawn.

Elana nodded and hugged the teenager. “You gave Buffy and I quite a scare there sweetie.”

Dawn felt calmer as she felt leaned into the taller woman's chest, feeling safe. “What are you?”

Elana smirked, her fangs shone in the moonlight. “I’m a legend. An elemental shapeshifter. Tigress of fire and ice. Now we gotta get out of here...Wandering the forests of Maine on a winter’s night...Sweet Jesus…”

Dawn gave her an embarrassed smile. “Sorry.”

Elana shifted into human form as they walked out of the woods. “DAWN! Oh thank god! I’m so sorry…”

Dawn struggled. “Buffy...Let me breathe.”

Buffy immediately loosened her grip. “Right…”

“Now I hope you two can play nice until Dawn leaves..” Said Elana.

Buffy and Dawn rolled their eyes. “Yes mom.”

Elana smirked. “Good.”

***Christmas Day***

 

“Is that everything?” Asked Tara as she looked at the living room filled with wrapping paper.

Willow nodded. “I think so.”

Elana walked into the living room with a medium sized pink box. “One more! Dawn...This is for you.” Buffy gave Elana a look. This gift had not been on the list they had made together. Dawn stared at the box for a moment and then it seemed to jump. Elana smiled. “You better open it.”

Dawn opened the box slowly while trying to keep it from jumping out of her grasp. “Oh my god...it's so...so cute!” Cradled in Dawn’s arms was a tiny black jackalope. The antlers were little nubs and its brown eyes studied her intelligently.

Elana's smile was wider now. “His name is Astro. It means star in Latin.”

Dawn gave Elana a warm smile. “Thank you. I love him. He's perfect.”

Elana could feel Buffy's dagger eyes on her. “Alright Summers...Go ahead and yell at me.”

Buffy huffed. “Why would I yell at you? I'm not mad. I'm happy. I'm so glad Dawn has a…”

“Jackalope?”Finished Elana.

Buffy nodded. “Yes. That.” Anya was watching Astro with worried eyes while Xander held her hand. Willow and Tara were having a whispered conversation with Giles about how to best research the care of Dawn’s new pet.

Elana kissed Buffy gently. “I’ll take whatever punishment you throw at me. It was worth it to see Summers 2.0 smile.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Summers 2.0? Yeah...Tomorrow morning? You're in trouble.”

 


	6. Wannabe

***December 27th, 2015***

 

“Elana?” Buffy heard the unmistakable lyrics from the bedroom but she could not believe she was hearing her girlfriend’s voice singing them. The blonde opened the door to find Elana dancing and singing every word to “Wannabe” perfectly and could not help the laughter that followed. What was even better was that Elana did not even hear her until the song ended.

“B-Buffy? I…” The brunette cleared her throat. “You're back early...I thought you would be at the mall longer.” Her tone was casual but Buffy saw right through the act.

The smirk crept up onto Buffy's face instantly. “Am I going to get an explanation?” She asked in a beyond smug tone.

Elana blushed. “How much did you…?” She trailed off.

Buffy giggled. “Oh I would say the second verse…”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “You let me get through the whole damn song?” She asked.

Buffy smirked. “Well why would I want to interrupt you?”

Elana grunted. “I can explain…” She began.

“Let me guess...Some evil teenage girl compelled you to act like an after school special?” Said Buffy.

Elana sighed. “You know that was a pretty good excuse but no...You know how we are leaving San Francisco to see my family for New Year’s right?”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah…”

Elana looked a little more than embarrassed at this point. “It's kind of a tradition for me to sing that before I see my friends...especially when I am...when someone like you is involved.” Buffy's heart melted a little. “It’s something all three of us practice.” Elana insisted.

“That has to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard from you. And that is saying something.” Buffy said as she got close to Elana so she could kiss her.

Elana smiled sheepishly and then her expression became serious. “I will allow you to tell Willow but I don't want to know when she knows. Xander is not allowed to know.” She growled.

Buffy grinned. “Noted.”

***December 28th, 2015***

 

“Babe!”

Elana laughed as she was wrapped in Dominic’s arms. The beach was sunny, hot and the turquoise water glittered as it always did.“Let me get off the boat before you strangle me please.” She said. Buffy’s eyes were wide as she took in the beauty of Elana's home. “Thanks for the ride Rex!”

Elana waved at the skeleton dressed in a tattered captain’s uniform who probably would have rolled his eyes if he had any. “Whatever…” He snapped.

Buffy looked at him fearfully. “What happened to his...skin and...I thought he was…” She stammered.

Elana smiled at her gently. “A glamour my dear. That's what he really looks like.”

Buffy looked at her nervously. “Oh.” The tiny boat was already sputtering back in the way they had come.

Elana took her girlfriend's hand. “Hey...let's see who else came to greet us.” Next to Dominic were two blondes and a redhead. Elana let out the most girlish squeal and ran towards the younger blonde and the redhead who responded in kind. Buffy raised an eyebrow in surprise. This vacation just kept getting weirder. Once the squeals had subsided Elana hugged the older blonde woman tightly and kissed her cheek. Buffy took a deep breath and walked towards the welcoming committee. “There's my girl!” Elana said proudly. Buffy smiled, suddenly feeling shy. “Buffy, these two sexy bitches are my sister in laws Jenifer Black and Midge Beast.”

Buffy recognized a surname. “Beast...so you're…”

Dom grinned. “My big sister.” He said with a laugh.

Midge rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately…” Said the redhead. She was curvy and feminine but seemed much sturdier than her younger brother. Her eyes were a rich spring green and her nose was lightly dusted with cinnamon freckles. She wore a purple shirt with a gold crown in the center. Black skinny jeans with matching converse completed the look.

Jenifer pulled Buffy into a tight hug. “I'm so happy to meet you!” She squealed. She looked the part of the vapid blonde. Her hair was in a ponytail, her lipstick was bright red and her eyes were the color of blue jello. She was dressed in a faded green men’s flannel shirt and a ripped pair of grey jeans. But honestly her makeup was something Buffy herself had yet to achieve.

“Um...I'm happy to meet you too...I...guess.” Buffy said when she caught her breath. Jen was stronger than she looked.

Jen studied her. “Did Elana mention us?” She asked.

Buffy shook her head. “Not until recently.”

The older blonde chuckled. “We have reached chopped liver status ladies.” She said in a smoky voice that belonged in a lounge with a microphone.

Elana blushed. “Barbara Black everybody.”

The older woman grinned at Buffy. “Call me Barb. Everyone does.” Barb was shorter than her daughter but certainly more well endowed in the chest area. Her blue eyes were lighter and her lips were a blushing pink. She wore an off white shirt and a pair of paint splattered denim overalls.

“Well it really does seem like Elana neglected to tell me she knew such colorful characters.” Buffy said with a smirk. She glanced at Barb. “No offense.”

Barb laughed. “None taken. Let me take a look at you Buffy...come closer.” Buffy walked towards the only slightly taller blonde, feeling a bit self conscious. Barb’s blue eyes studied her carefully. She placed her hands on Buffy’s shoulders and moved them down to the slayer’s hands. “Ah huh...A wonderful match for our Elana.” Barb said with a smirk.

Elana blushed. “Barb...You didn't have to read her…” Elana whined.

Buffy turned towards Elana. “Read me? What did she...what?”

Jen grinned. “My mom is a herbalist. She's pretty good at figuring people out. Physical contact helps.”

Buffy relaxed a little. “See anything interesting?” She asked.

Barb winked at her. “I sure did darling. But mum’s the word! Oh Elana...Your father still isn't back yet. So you're staying at the palace.”

Buffy's ears perked up. “Palace?” She asked while trying not to seem too eager.

Elana smiled as she took Buffy's hand. “Dom’s house. You'll love it. And you might as well meet his parents.”

“Okay...Royalty and meeting the family...Your part of Christmas break takes the cake.” Buffy said as she was dragged to Dominic’s car.

“This is Silvia. And you two aren't allowed to have sex in her. Only I can do that.” Dom said. Buffy rolled her eyes.

Midge smirked in understanding. “Men and their cars...am I right?” She said.

***Flashback***

_ “We shouldn't be doing this…” Said David as Midge began fiddling with his belt. _

_ “Honey...It's petty revenge. Dom decided to hook up with Derrick in my room, so I'm taking it a step further.” She had made sure Dom was out for the night. He was at the bar with Elana. And Elana was driving. Midge let out a squeal. “Mmm...Baby.” _

_ David chuckled as he pulled away. “Must be doing something right.” _

_ Midge laughed with him. “Well you are a dragon. Because it has certainly has nothing to do with you being a man.” _

_ David rolled his eyes as he helped Midge out of her shirt. “No bra?” _

_ Midge smirked. “You sound almost disappointed.” She said. _

_ Dav cupped her cheek. “Nah..I still have more to unwrap.” _

_ The princess giggled. “So do I...I would say...A shirt for a shirt…” She unbuttoned his purple dress shirt slowly and to her disappointment she was staring at a white undershirt. “David! Such a tease!” The redhead mused as she nearly ripped the tank top in half to remove it. Dav kissed her and Midge let out a purr of satisfaction as she felt his hot skin on hers. “That's more like it…” She whispered against his lips. _

_ He sighed. “Dom could be back early you know…” _

_ Midge was now starting to unbutton his pants. “Oh hush...Stop being such a spoilsport my love...Do you want me to put my clothes back on?” _

_ Dav blushed. “Um...no...are you even wearing anything underneath?” He asked. _

_ Midge winked at him. “Such a sweet boy...so innocent.” She cooed. _

_ David flipped her over onto her back. He pinned his wife down. “Am I really?” He growled. _

_ Midge was breathing hard and her smile was wicked in the dark. “Oh god no...Keep going.” _

_***_

_ David was snoring. Midge smiled and touched his cheek before kissing him. “Never wake a sleeping dragon.” He grumbled after she pulled away. _

_ The princess laughed softly. “Morning to you too my prince.”  _

_ David pulled her closer and smiled. “So are we having another round or are we getting dressed?” He asked. _

_ Midge sighed. “We don't have time. We actually need to get dressed.” _

_ Dav nodded. “Sure.” They dressed in silence but it wasn't awkward at all. After many years together they still watched the other intently. _

_ “David, have I ever told you how sexy your tattoo is?” Midge said as she stroked the red Chinese dragon on her husband’s left pec. _

_ He rolled his eyes. “I'm putting my shirt back on. We’ve talked about this. You're incorrigible.” _

_ Midge tried placing kisses on his neck before he gently pushed her away. “You're no fun.” Pouted Midge. _

_ David grinned. “Liar. Stop pouting and stop sitting on my shirt.” _

_ Midge rolled her eyes as she handed him his slightly wrinkled shirt. “I'm sorry, I was blinded by your abs.” She muttered. 15 minutes later they were fully dressed and out of the car. Dav took his wife's hand and was about to walk away before Midge held up her other hand and said: “Wait.” She took her usual maroon lipstick out of her jeans pocket and applied it. She kissed the back window of the car and then felt a smirk of satisfaction creep up on her face. “Now we can leave.” Said Midge. _

_ Dav nodded. “Was it worth it?” Asked the dragon. _

_ Midge chuckled before pulling him towards her by his tie and kissing her husband deeply. “You tell me…” She murmured. _

***End of Flashback***

Buffy grinned as she slid into the back next to Elana. Jen sat next to Buffy since the slayer was the smallest compared to her girlfriend and the other blonde. Jen was chatting with Elana excitedly or really, talking at Elana while Elana listened intently with a smile. Buffy wasn’t sure if she liked Jen. Or maybe it was the fact that Jen seemed to put her hands all over Elana and acting like Buffy wasn’t there. “Buffy? Earth to slayer!”

Buffy realized Jen was looking at her. “Sorry Jen...What were you saying? I totally spaced out.”

Jen giggled. “Wow...You and Elana are practically soulmates! She makes the same face you do when she zones out!”

Buffy blushed. “Ah-huh...Right…”

Jen waved off Buffy's awkwardness. “I was just saying how cool it is that you're here. Whenever Elana calls me it’s Buffy this or Buffy that...And I swear to god she blushes so much and when she just says your name she gets that adorable lovesick smile. I'm so glad that you make her happy. And I hope she makes you happy.”

“Jen! We are not getting married! Calm down…” Growled Elana.

Jen smirked. “You calm down pussycat...I was merely making an observation while totally embarrassing you.”

Elana rolled her eyes and looked away. Buffy looked at Jen curiously. “So what does this lovesick smile look like?”

Jen giggled. “I'm sure you know. Just watch her face after she kisses you. Or when you guys have sex. After the O-face...the smile is totally there.”

Buffy blushed. “The what?” She nearly shrieked.

Jen shrugged. “You know...When she climaxes…” She spoke as if she was just talking about the weather.

Buffy squirmed a bit. “Oh...yeah...right.”

Midge turned around. “Jen take it easy on the poor girl. She looks like she's going to pass out.”

Buffy cleared her throat and tried to sit up straighter. “No...it's okay...I'm fine. I...I totally talk about sex. All the time.”

Jen raised an eyebrow. “Ah-huh. Yeah...I'm sorry Buffy...I didn't realize you weren't used to...My bad.”

Midge sighed. “Don't mind Jen. She's just excited to meet you so she's gonna be a little...Chatty.”

Elana had completely tuned out and was listening to music at this point. Buffy smiled at Midge gratefully. “Thanks.” She said shyly. Midge dipped her head. “It's no problem.” She said with a gentle smile of her own. “Also...Do not eat Barb’s brownies. She dabbles in all kinds of herbs if you get my drift.”

Buffy chuckled. “Noted.”

“I mean unless you're into that...I mean sometimes Jen and I indulge...and Elana has joined us quite often.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well I'm not...but...Thank you.” Buffy's mind was racing. She glanced at her girlfriend but Elana was still staring out the window.

“Well kids we’re here!” Announced Dom.

Elana took her headphones out. She looked at Buffy. “You alright?” She asked as she touched the blonde’s arm.

Buffy cocked her head. “Did you not hear any of that?”

Elana looked at her strangely. “Did Jen and Midge give you a hard time?” Elana asked.

Buffy blushed. “Um...I'm not exactly sure.”

Elana studied her face. “Do you want me to talk to them?”

Buffy shook her head. “No. I'm okay. I think. It's fine.”

Elana took Buffy's hand. “Hey...is everything okay?”

Buffy nodded. “I'm just...a little out of my element.” She admitted.

Elana kissed her. “Just say the word and we can leave.”

Buffy shook her head with a smile. “No. That wouldn't be fair to you or your family.”

“Buffy I want you to be comfortable.”

Buffy smiled shyly. “I'm okay. Really.”

Elana touched her shoulder. “Promise?”

Buffy nodded. “Promise.” The palace was a beautiful turquoise with towers of shimmering gold. “Well I’ll give them credit for being bold.” Buffy said.

Dom smirked. “Sex on the roof...under the stars...Nothing like it.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Is that all anyone thinks about here?”

Elana came up with their bags. “Dom leave her be. Or I’ll tell your mother.”

“Tell me what,Elana?” The queen’s hair was the same shade of dark red as her daughter’s but it was styled into a bun. She wore a beautiful dress that matched the shade of green that matched her eyes and her daughter’s. The only thing Dom had inherited from his mother was her pale complexion. Midge was tan like her father had been.

Elana smiled sheepishly. “Well Dom was kind of giving my girlfriend a hard time,Sasha.”

The queen had a look of affectionate amusement. “Dominic Jacob Beast...surely at your age you know how to speak to a guest. Especially one as honored as this lovely young woman.”

For the first time since Buffy had met him, she saw Dominic blush. He bowed gracefully in front of her. “Forgive my rudeness Miss Summers. I tend to forget my title and my responsibility to it often. Allow me to take your bags as well as Lady Elana’s.” Buffy was so stunned she just dropped her bags and nodded.

Elana was smug as she handed her messenger bag to her best friend. “Careful with my laptop,sire.” Dom stuck his tongue out at her which made Buffy laugh. Elana waited until Dom had gone inside before hugging the queen.

Queen Sasha smiled gently and stroked Elana’s hair. “How are you,my darling?” She asked softly.

Elana nuzzled her neck. “I’m okay. I missed you. I missed home.” Elana said.

Sasha nodded before pulling away. “You have forgotten your manners,Elana. I am glad to see my other daughter. But I have been eagerly awaiting the day when I was to be introduced to this slayer who has captured your heart.”

Elana blushed. “My queen those are strong words.”

Sasha smirked. “But they are true words my dear.”

Buffy chuckled awkwardly. “I...uh...I’ve never really met royalty besides your son and daughter...am I supposed to curtsy? I’m kind of way out of my-”

Sasha laughed. Even her laugh was elegant. “Miss Summers the fact you asked me such a question with such honesty proves you have no need to be formal with me. Elana is family. And now so are you.” The queen kissed Buffy’s cheek. “Welcome Buffy.” She said softly. A tall black man dressed in a crisp white button up,a brown vest with shiny gold buttons and jeans walked over to them.

Elana’s eyes lit up. “John!” She ran to him.

John laughed heartily and embraced her. “There’s my tiger.” His voice was like black velvet. He walked over to the queen and kissed her. “Afternoon,my love. Dominic is out riding. I expect he’s only passing time until Derrick gets home.”

Elana giggled. “Probably.”

Buffy looked at all of them. “Derrick?”

Elana smiled and took Buffy’s hand. “My younger brother.”

Sasha sighed. “I wish he would just start courting that boy properly instead of just jumping his bones.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “Oh...Derrick.”

Elana chuckled. “Yeah…”

John only just seemed to notice Buffy. He was only slightly shorter than Elana. “Forgive me Miss. You must be the girlfriend.”

Buffy smiled. John was pretty handsome for someone who was...well...he sort of reminded her of Giles. “That’s me!” Buffy chirped.

John shook her hand. His hand was calloused and rough. Not to mention huge. “Great to meet you Buffy. Hope you’re hungry! Midge and I are gonna try to whip up something good with the cook tonight.” Buffy felt herself relax at his excitement and his humble tone. Whoever John had been before he had married the queen...had not been royalty. But she probably liked him the most out of everyone.

“Huh...Where did Midge and Jen even go?” asked Elana.

Sasha shrugged. “Most likely the bar. That’s where we last saw Flinna.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Flinna? What is Flinna? You didn’t mention Flinna was going to be here.”

Elana squirmed. “Flinna is the daughter of the emperor.” She said quietly.

Buffy’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “Royalty is weird here.” The blonde muttered.

John barked a laugh. “I like her.” He said.

Buffy smiled at him. “For the record King John-”

John’s expression became sad and embarrassed as he held up his hand. “Buffy. It’s John.”

“Oh..I’m sorry.”

John smiled gently. “You didn’t know. I’m sorry for interrupting.”

Buffy shrugged. “It’s okay. I was just gonna say that I’m kind of starving...We didn’t have lunch.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow in Elana’s direction. “Have Barb and I taught you nothing?” She scolded.

Elana cleared her throat. “Buffy...follow me to the kitchens.”

The slayer smirked. “I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

Elana winked at her as she lead the blonde into the palace. “You’ll pay for it later.”

Buffy cornered Elana by a pillar inside. “Will I now?” She asked as she pulled Elana close to her.

The tigress blushed. “Ummm…”

Buffy giggled and then kissed Elana deeply. “You were saying?” Buffy asked as she pulled away.

Elana sighed. “Kitchen. Let’s go.”

Buffy smirked again. “That’s what I thought you said.”

“Kid!” A big burly man with an impressive black curly beard ran towards Elana as she entered the kitchen. He nearly forgot to put the knife away that he had been using to cut potatoes moments before.

Elana smiled sheepishly. “Hey Griz.”

Buffy cleared her throat awkwardly. “You know the chef too?”

Grizzly raised a big bushy black eyebrow as he let go of Elana. His tiny dark brown eyes studied Buffy for a moment. “She’s a blunt girl isn’t she?” He said with a disapproving tone. Buffy immediately felt a rush of guilt.

Elana sighed and patted the cook’s shoulder. “Grizzly, I'm sorry for Buffy’s rudeness. It’s been a long day and we haven’t eaten.”

Grizzly grunted. “You still have manners.”

Elana smiled apologetically. “Griz, c’mon. Sasha insisted.”

The cook growled. “There’s salad and dressing leftover from last night. I’m sorry I don’t have something more filling for such a small slayer.”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “Now hold on just a minute!”

Grizzly gripped his knife. “I don’t have a minute girl. Watch your mouth and get out of my kitchen.”

Buffy was used to dealing with people taller than her but something about Grizzly made her kind of nervous. But she was also pretty miffed. “Are you going to let him threaten me?’ Buffy asked Elana.

Elana sighed and dragged Buffy over to the fridge. “Sorry Griz. We’ll see you at dinner.” Buffy let herself be dragged and then crossed her arms as Elana rummaged in the giant fridge. “Can you explain why you were so rude to Barb’s husband?” asked the tigress as she put the salad and dressing containers on the counter and grabbed them both forks and plates.

“I was rude to HIM?” Buffy’s voice got slightly higher.

Elana groaned and grabbed everything before walking out of the kitchen. “Buffy, Grizzly is not someone you just want to call a chef...He’s practically family.”

Buffy glared at her. “Well gee it would have been nice if you had given me a chart or something...Mystery is only sexy for a little while.”

“As if I could get a word in when you spoke of your family.” Elana snapped.

“Well you never tried.” Buffy challenged.

“It’s called being polite! Maybe you should try it sometime!” Elana was yelling now. Buffy was shocked. Elana had never lost her temper. Elana was always calm, always had the solution.

The slayer shook the shock off and grabbed the tupperware out of Elana’s hands. “Well since I’m so impolite...I might as well eat all of this alone.” And with that Buffy stormed down the palace hallway. Buffy sat down in what looked like a ballroom. She would have normally looked around because if she had been less pissed off she would have seen how beautiful the room was. Instead she opened the containers but realized Elana had the forks. “Shit…” She muttered.


	7. Certain As The Sun

“Looking for this?” Said a familiar voice.

Buffy saw black riding boots in front of her so she looked up to see John’s smiling face and a fork in his hand. “Do you read minds?” The blonde asked.

John’s laugh echoed off the walls. “No...But I did just visit Grizzly and he mentioned he had spoken to Elana after you left.”

Buffy blushed a little. “So he told you everything?”

John raised an eyebrow. “Well he said you and Elana had a spat. Then he muttered something about how back in his day slayers were much taller and polite. Which is very funny coming from him. He's not the most polite man.”

Buffy couldn't help but giggle. “I mean...you're not wrong.”

John sat down beside her and handed Buffy the fork. “You should eat.” He said gently.

Buffy smiled and nodded. “Thanks.” John sat with her as she tore into the salad. She didn't like Grizzly but the salad and dressing was really good. It almost annoyed her how delicious it was. “So...Can I ask you a question?” Buffy asked as she stabbed a tomato.

John nodded. “Of course.” He said. “

Who were you before you got married?”

John’s eyes widened. He looked mildly uncomfortable for a moment. “I was nobleman, I was and am currently a werewolf...Not to mention very much in love with the queen before she was royalty herself.”

Buffy’s eyes lit up with interest. “So she married into this? Why didn't you...I mean...if you want to tell me…” The slayer was a sucker for stories like this.

John smiled sadly. “I did not know if she felt the same. And King Jacob was courting her for a long time. We had always been very good friends. Who was I to stand in the king’s way? My family's money was gone, I was not completely human...Sasha cared for me but I never thought she could love me.”

Buffy touched his shoulder. “So when did you change your mind?”

John’s eyes were lighter now. “Dominic was ten years old, Midge was 14. Sasha was devastated when Jacob was murdered. But she reached out to me. I had never married. I had carried a torch for her all these years. So I proposed. I promised to take care of her and her children. And I continue to keep that promise.”

Buffy smiled. “That's some love story you got there John.” The blonde said.

The werewolf smiled back. “Elana didn't mean to keep all this from you, you know.” He said.

Buffy’s mouth dropped open in shock. “How did you-What? I didn't even-Are you sure you don't read minds?”

John chuckled. “I don't read minds but I know people. Elana's at the stables with Dominic. See you at dinner Buffy.” Buffy was still stammering as the werewolf waved goodbye and walked away.

****

“And you just let her walk away?! I have half of a mind to kick you in the face Elana…” Buffy's eyes widened at the threat coming from the unfamiliar female voice. She walked into the stables to only see Elana, Dom and a large palomino horse with intelligent blue eyes. “Is this her?” Asked the horse.

“Did she just…? You never told me there were talking animals!!” Said Buffy in a high panicked voice.

Elana chuckled. “Buffy...This is Sunshine. She's Dominic’s.”

Sunshine grinned at Buffy. “If he's royalty and he owns me...Then why does he muck out my stable and brush me?”

Elana rolled her eyes. “You're freaking her out Sun.” Buffy looked like she might pass out. She felt slightly dizzy. The mare snorted. “I kept telling Dom that she was a little fragile for you emotionally.”

Buffy’s head snapped up. “I'm right here!”

Elana stood in front of the mare with her arms crossed. “Can you not be so sarcastic and try be polite?”

Sunshine let out a whinny which sounded very much like a laugh. “So don't be myself? Okay…”

Dom patted his horse’s shoulder. “Sun...Buffy's a good person. Ease up.”

Sunshine sighed. “Alright…I'm so sorry for being so rude Buffy. You know you're pretty cute...Elana wasn't wrong about that.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Does the horse have a cell phone too?”

Elana blushed. “No...but she will make Dom put me on speaker.”

Buffy nodded. “Right...How many talking horses does your family have Dom?”

Dom smiled sadly. “Three. We would have had more if dad was alive but mom gave away the ones we didn't need.”

“So the king was into equestrian stuff?” Asked Buffy.

Dom’s expression darkened. “You could say that.” Buffy felt slightly nervous at the cold tone he used. Sunshine touched his face with her nose. Dom stroked her mane. “Thanks.” He said softly. The mare nibbled his hair gently. “I just put gel in that!” He scolded.

Sunshine grinned. “Derrick won't be back until tomorrow...Don’t get your silk boxers in a twist sweetie.”

Dom once again...blushed. Twice in one day. Buffy was definitely learning a lot. “If I want to put gel in my hair...it doesn't have to have anything to do with any cute guy...or girl that may be returning home from a mission of sorts.” He muttered.

Sunshine nudged him. “But it does.” She teased.

Elana smiled. “Leave him be Sun. We should go...Dinner should be ready any minute.”

Buffy pulled Elana aside. “Are we okay?” She asked quietly.

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Are we?” The tigress asked nervously.

Buffy thought for a moment and then nodded. “I...I guess.”

Elana’s eyes were on Buffy's lips and then she turned to Dom. “Hey! Stop flirting with your horse!”

Sunshine fluttered her long beautiful eyelashes innocently. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” She said coyly.

Dominic snorted. “See you tonight Sun.”

The mare licked his hair. “See ya!”

Dom glared at her. “You are the worst horse ever.” He growled.

“Liar. You love me.”

Elana and Buffy were still holding hands and laughing when all three of them reached the palace.  


****

“I could get used to these beds…” Sighed Buffy as she moved closer to Elana. Dinner wasn't quite ready but Sasha had insisted they both should get settled in the room Elana stayed in whenever she was at the palace overnight.

Elana smiled. “Well unfortunately my own bed and room isn't as nice.”

Buffy smirked. “Well I guess I'm going to have to date Dom instead.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Don't even joke...He would love that.”

Buffy giggled. “I know…”

Elana smiled. “But you get jealous too easily to date him.”

Buffy glared at her. Elana kissed her gently. “So is Dom a good kisser?” Asked the blonde when she pulled away.

Elana cocked her head. “Uh...Yeah…”

Buffy laughed. “You should have seen your face.”

Elana smiled. “We should get dressed for dinner.” Buffy sighed and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

“But I'm so comfy…” She whined quietly.

Elana chuckled. on't you want to see the clothes Barb made for you?”

Buffy’s eyes lit up immediately. “No one said anything about custom made clothes…” She accused.

Elana smirked. “I asked Willow for your measurements. Surprise.”

Buffy hugged Elana and then kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

Elana blushed. “I...You're welcome.”

Buffy smirked. “So where are these clothes?”

Elana opened up the beautiful wardrobe near the window. “I'm gonna get changed in the bathroom. Take your time. After all...We are the guests of honor...We get to be as fashionably late as we want to be.” After Elana took her bag and closed the bathroom door, Buffy stifled a squeal as she looked at the beautiful dresses that she knew would fit her perfectly. She decided to go with a light blue. It was mildly innocent looking but had an elegance that most dresses today did not. “Wow…”

Buffy smiled shyly as she saw Elana staring at her. “You like it?” Asked the blonde.

Elana smiled back. “I love it.” Buffy loved when Elana looked at her like this. It was like she was the only other girl alive. She kind of craved it at times. “But I think it needs one more thing…”

Elana brought the slayer out of her thoughts. “Don't tell me...You have the heart of the ocean in your pocket…”

Elana chuckled. “As flattering as it is that you compare me to Jack Dawson...no.” Elana opened up a jewelry box on top of the dresser. “The heart of the ocean’s shade of blue doesn't match your dress.” Elana’s hands gently did the clasp. Buffy shivered at the taller woman's touch. She looked at her reflection and gasped. It was an aquamarine pendant in the shape of a starfish on a simple silver chain. It matched the color of Buffy's dress perfectly. Elana was grinning. “Much better.” Buffy was speechless. She pulled Elana towards her and kissed the tigress. Elana seemed surprised but kissed her back. “I'm glad you like it.” Said Elana.

Buffy smiled. “I'm so lucky.” She said softly.

Elana blushed. “As am I.” Elana said nervously.

“Are we late yet?” Murmured Buffy.

Elana looked at the clock on the wall. “Nope.”

Buffy put her head on Elana’s chest. “Then let's stay here until we are.”

Elana nodded. “Sure.”

Buffy looked up and realized she hadn't even noticed what Elana was wearing. A shirt that matched Buffy's dress, with a stormy grey suit. A golden conch shell necklace was glittering from where three buttons were undone. “I didn't even realize how…” Buffy smiled.

Elana looked at her curiously. “What?”

Buffy put an arm around Elana's waist. “How beautiful you look.”

Elana turned bright red. “Thanks…” Elana seemed to be at a loss for words.

Buffy smirked. “Can't take what you dish out huh?” She teased.

Elana smiled shyly. “Well normally yes...It's a fairly recent development.”

“So I heard you weren't expecting me Buffy.” Said Flinna. The emperor’s daughter was wearing a navy blue suit with gold accents. Her white button up was spotless. Buffy could smell the alcohol on Flinna's breath.

“I wasn't...Elana didn't tell me much before we arrived.”

Flinna smirked. “Awww no color coded family tree?” She said.

Buffy bristled immediately at Flinna's conceding tone. “No. But I'm keeping up.” Said the blonde with a glare.

Flinna chuckled and took a sip of her wine. “Ugh...Dad got the 5%. Fuck…” said Flinna with a look of disgust.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I think even that is a little much for you right now.” She snapped.

Elana returned from the bathroom and sat down in between Flinna and Buffy. Jen and Midge sat next to their husbands. Dom was on Midge’s left and Sasha and John sat at the heads of the table. Barb was doing a house call that evening and Grizzly was prepping for the New Year’s feast. Everything alright Summers?” Asked Elana quietly before nearly jumping out of her seat. “Fucking hell Flinna! Don't fucking touch me like that.”

Flinna rolled her eyes. “Oh please...Before Miss Prim and Proper came along you would have let me take you on the counter.”

Buffy’s mouth dropped open. “What?” Her voice came out very quietly.

Elana turned to her with worried eyes. “Buffy…”

Flinna laughed. “Let me tell you something Buffy...you better be good in the sack or Elana will drop you like a hot potato.”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Shouted Midge. Her green eyes flashed in Flinna’s direction. “Flinna get the fuck out of the dining hall.”

Flinna glared at the other princess. “You don't have the authority to tell me that.”

“Flinna. Get out.” Said Sasha quietly.

“Your father will be informed of your condition immediately.” Growled John. David and Daniel grabbed Flinna and dragged her to her room.

Buffy was shell shocked. Elana touched her shoulder. “Hey...You alright?” Buffy took Elana’s hand off of her shoulder and ran outside.

Elana cleared her throat. “Excuse me…” She said quietly.

Sasha caught Elana's eye. “Elana…I'm sorry.”

The tigress kissed Sasha’s cheek before leaving the dining hall. “It's not your fault.” Elana said. “John? Midge?”

Midge and John looked at the brunette worriedly. “Hm?”

Elana kissed Midge on the forehead and hugged John. “Thank you.” And with that Elana left.

“Elana, wait!” Jen and Dom were running after her.

“You guys should go back in.” Once again, Elana's voice was soft.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Asked Jen gently.

Elana looked near tears. “I-...No.” She said before tackling Jen in a hug. Elana was now sobbing in Jen’s neck.

“Shhhh...It's gonna be okay. I know it looks bad but we’ll find her. You should take Sunshine. Because we know Apollo and Connie won't help things.” Jen said as she wiped a tear from Elana's eye.

Dom nodded. “Yeah. Take Sun. We’ll help with damage control.”

Elana smiled through her tears. “C’mere Dom.”

Dominic joined the hug and then he took Jen’s hand. “Call me when you find her.” Said the prince.

“I will.” Said Elana.

****

Buffy jumped at the sound of an owl flying overhead. “Great job Buffy...Wandering in the woods where a mythical anything can kill you.” Muttered the slayer. A wolf's howl cut through the silence and Buffy felt a chill run through her.

There was rustling in bushes nearby and Buffy got into a fighting stance. A black werewolf sprang for her. The werewolves here looked much more like the ones in Xander's stupid video games. There was a more wolf like quality to them. Blood red eyes were glowing above her as Buffy struggled to keep the wolf’s jaws from her neck. The animal snarled in frustration and slashed Buffy's side. Buffy’s jaw clenched in pain. “Well that was rude.” She said before punching the wolf in the snout. The wolf whimpered before attacking again. Buffy was ready though. Suddenly, the pounding of hooves filled the air. Elana jumped off Sunshine and shifted in midair before landing on wolf’s back. The wolf ended up running away. Elana shifted back. “I...I could have handled that myself you know.” Buffy said before hissing in pain.

Elana rolled her eyes. “Spare me the slayer ego and let's get out of here.”

Buffy clutched at her side and looked at Elana with a grateful smile. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Elana lifted Buffy off the ground, bridal style and kissed her. “You could have at least stayed in town you know.” Scolded Elana.

Buffy laughed despite it hurting her to do so. “Where's the fun in that?” Elana helped Buffy got onto Sunshine’s back before mounting the horse herself.

“Okay...so is being a slayer mean you're an adrenaline junkie too or…?” Asked Sunshine.

Buffy smirked. “Depends on the slayer and the moment.”

Elana sighed. “Take us to Barb’s Sun...Buffy needs to get patched up.”

Sunshine nodded before going into a gentle trot. “Sure...Just no funny business on my back.”

Elana blushed. “You're a real piece of horse shit…” She muttered.

Sunshine let out an amused whinny“Good.”

****

“So am I going to get super hairy once a month or…?”

Barb finished cleaning the wound and laughed. “Uh...No more than usual my dear.” The taller blonde said as she started unrolling some gauze.

“Couldn't Tauros take care of this?” Elana asked worriedly.

Barb gave Elana a look. “Tauros is busy...And you chose to come speeding towards me. Do you want the emperor to know that a slayer got terribly injured near the Duke of the Feral Forest’s estate?”

Elana shook her head. “No...I really don't want John to get in trouble. Sorry Barb...I just thought if you healed her through magic…”

Barb put her hands on her hips. “Elana as the law clearly states...Magic shouldn't solve all our troubles and woes...For there are those certain situations that can be done,” she looked at Elana, waiting for her to finish the line.

“With elbow grease and time. There is always more than one way for a battle to be won.” Elana finished with a sigh.

Barb smirked. “That's my girl.” She said softly as she ruffled Elana's hair.

Buffy smiled. “Still know your verses,huh?”

Elana walked over to the bed Buffy was laying on and put her arms around her girlfriend. “Well you haven't forgotten the pledge of allegiance, right? Same principle applies.”

Buffy nuzzled into Elana. “Makes sense.” She murmured.

Elana smiled and stroked Buffy's hair. “You're not gonna be a werewolf. You have to get bitten. You got scratched.”

Buffy sighed at Elana's touch. “Good. You look better in a fur coat anyway.”

Elana chuckled. The brunette looked up at Barb. “Barb,uh...You should...Put some real bandages on this lady here. The moss can only do so much, right?”

Barb smiled and nodded. “Buffy I'm gonna have to ask you to take off the pretty dress so I can clean you up properly.”

Buffy blushed. “Oh...um...Sure. Right.”

Barb walked out of the room. “Look...There's no need to be embarrassed. It's just Barb. She does this all the time.”

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath. “Would you give me a hand?” Asked Buffy softly.

“Of course.” Elana’s hands were gentle as she unzipped and pulled off the beautiful aquamarine dress,making sure to be careful when the cloth went over Buffy’s injury. “I'll be right here.” Whispered Elana when Barb walked back in. There was a handsome young man with her. Elana’s eyes widened and a light blush colored her face. “Eric.”

Eric smiled nervously. He was fairly tall, his eyes were blue and his hair was curly and dirty blond. “How are you Elana?”

Elana cleared her throat. “Well I'm okay...But my girlfriend...she's not.”

Eric nodded as he washed his hands. “I see that. I apologize if me tending to you makes you uncomfortable Buffy.”

Buffy was feeling very shy and vulnerable. “No...I'm...I'm okay.”

Eric smiled gently as he put gauze and tape on the scratch. “It's alright. It's okay to feel embarrassed. I'm almost done”

Barb watched her eldest intently. “Eric asked to take care of you specifically as a favor to Elana.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Eric nodded. “Elana and I...well I felt I had an unpaid debt to her.”

Elana’s eyes widened. “Eric...what you feel or don't feel is not your fault. You don't owe me anything.”

Buffy looked between them. “Elana did you like him?”

Elana shrugged. “Crush is a better word.”

Buffy nodded. “Oh…”

Eric looked at Elana with sad eyes. “I'm sorry…”

Elana touched his shoulder. “I've moved on...So should you. But thank you. I appreciate this.”

“You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your time here. Both of you.” And then Eric left the room.

Buffy looked at Elana. “Are you alright?”

Elana nodded. “Yes. But enough about me...How are you?”

Buffy smiled shyly. “Well more people have seen way more of me than I would like.”

Elana gave her a sympathetic look. “Sorry…I’m gonna get you a robe.”

Buffy sighed. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Elana grabbed a white fluffy robe off a hook. “Let me help you.” Buffy’s eyes fell on Elana’s lips after Elana pulled away. “There...I can ask Dom to get you some clothes. Buffy? Are you listening to me? Oh-” Elana sighed as Buffy grabbed Elana by her jacket and kissed her.

“That’s one way to shut me up.” Elana said with a sheepish smile.

Buffy chuckled. “That’s not why I-I just...Thank you..”

Elana touched the slayer’s cheek. “It’s what I’m here for.”

The door slammed open. “Elana are you alright?” asked Fredrick Polarson with worry in his eyes.

Elana sighed deeply. “I’m fine,Dad. I’ve fought off worse than an out of control she-wolf.”

“She-wolf?” asked Buffy.

Elana nodded. “Males claws are black and longer...The female’s claws are sharper and brown.”

Fredrick seemed to notice Buffy for the first time. “I didn’t realize slayers could be damsels in distress.” He said gruffly.

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t realize legends could be so judgemental.” Her voice was cold.

Elana groaned. “Dad. Can you and I step out for a moment?”

Fredrick nodded. “Alright.”

“What are you doing here? And why the hell did you feel the need to insult my girlfriend?” Asked Elana.

Fredrick shrugged. “She's a little small for a slayer…”

Elana growled. “Look Dad...we had a rough night. Could you please try to be polite? She only lashed out because you did.”

Fredrick sighed. “I'm sorry. I was worried about you. And if anything...I expected you to be injured and not her. That's all...The supernatural is her forte is it not?”

Elana resisted the urge to slam her head against the wall. “It is but she was in a vulnerable state of mind.”

Fredrick nodded. “I see...Well your brothers are moving both of your belongings to your room. Dinner is at 7. Don't be late. I have a meeting with Sasha. I'll see you at home.”

Elana responded with a nod of her own and a sigh. “See you later,Dad.” She kissed his cheek and went back inside the room.

 


	8. This Is The New Year

***December 31st, 2015: New Year’s Eve***

“I thought you said Barb didn't use magic?” Asked Buffy as she looked at the the scar left over from the scratch she had gotten three days ago in the mirror.

Elana hopped out of the shower. “Healing salves aren't considered big magic.” The brunette said after grabbing a towel. “How do you feel?” Murmured Elana as she gently put her hands on Buffy’s bare waist.

Buffy shrugged. “Sore...But more like I just had a difficult workout.”

Elana smirked. “Really? Well I'll take that as compliment.”

Buffy smacked Elana’s arm. “Oh hush you…”

Elana laughed as her eyes flickered. “Make me.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “We should get dressed.” The blonde pointed out. “Party is happening in like two hours.”

Elana sighed. “Ugh...Fine…”

Buffy pulled Elana closer which caused her girlfriend’s towel to fall to the floor. “I said we should...I never said we were.”

Elana chuckled. “I see…” She placed a kiss on Buffy’s collarbone.

“Are we staying here or are we going to the bedroom?”

Buffy grinned. “Well your dad is out for a while…”

Elana sighed. “Jesus...It's high school all over again.”

Buffy laughed before a thoughtful look appeared on her face. “Do you have yearbooks here?”

Elana groaned. “We are not having this conversation…”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Is that a yes?” Elana nipped Buffy’s ear. “Elana...You're not going to distract me.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Why are you doing this now? How is my yearbook better than sex?”

Buffy smiled. “I never said it was better but thanks for telling me that you have one. Where is it?”

***Minutes Later***

 

“If you ever tell anyone you seduced me into telling you where my yearbook is...Just don't tell me about it.” Said Elana as she began getting dressed.

Buffy shrugged. “You set yourself up for it. You said there was nothing I could do to make you tell me where it was.”

Elana gave Buffy a look as she began buttoning her shirt. Then the tigress’s ears perked up at the sound of a crash in the kitchen, followed by moaning. “Oh my god…” Elana was smirking.

Buffy cocked her head. “What?”

Elana pressed her ear to the bedroom door. “Listen...They're being so loud even you can hear them from downstairs.”

Buffy was still confused. “Who? What-” she pressed her ear to the door and her eyes widened. “Is that Dom?”

Elana nodded. “And Derrick...Dom certainly didn't waste any time.”

Buffy smirked. “So...are we interrupting them?”

Elana laughed. “Oh fuck yeah...Gotta say that devious smile is really sexy…”

Buffy kissed her. “Thank you.” Elana quietly took Buffy’s hand as she opened the door and they both crept downstairs.

“God I missed you…” Murmured Dom.

Derrick blushed as his blue eyes lit up hopefully. “Really?”

Dom smirked as began unbuttoning the shorter man’s flannel shirt. “Leave the glasses on.”

Derrick flushed darker and he cleared his throat as Dom moved against him and attacked his neck. “Sure...okay...Hey...Is it alright if I talk while you-Ohhhh...Please keep doing that...shit.”

Dom chuckled. “Sure baby...Talk away.”

Derrick swallowed nervously. “Well...I...I was just wondering if maybe...You would want to...Go get dinner?” He gasped. “Did you get better or has it been too long?”

Dom laughed. “Probably a bit of both.” He sighed and touched Derrick’s cheek. “Derrick...Look...we’ve talked about this. This is all that happens when we’re home. We have some fun, we cuddle after, we order in but we don't go out...That's too far into relationship territory.”

Derrick sighed. “Right…”

Buffy felt a twinge of annoyance at Dominic. But she had...Not that it made this okay but...Elana burst through the kitchen door. “I'm sorry did Rick ask you to take his place as King of the Douchebags?” She snarled. “Derrick put your pants on. I don't need to see all your glory...gross.”

Derrick blushed. “Elana! How long were you-”

Elana’s eyes were still on Dom. “Complete agreement,huh? He's totally cool with just hooking up? No strings attached? No wonder you never banged here. You fucking lied to me.”

Dom looked afraid. “Elana I-”

Elana’s nails became claws. “You're lucky that you're family to me too. But you and I are going outside and I'm going to pummel you. After that we will call it square and you are going to take a shit ton of money and give my brother the best fucking date he’s ever had in all his 21 years of living.” Dom nodded. Elana grabbed his shirt and dragged him outside. “Pardon me darling...This will only take a minute.” She growled.

Buffy nodded. “Sure.” The blonde said, not knowing what else to say after being caught in the middle of family drama.

Derrick was dressed now and he couldn't meet Buffy’s gaze. “That's a nice perfume.” He said quietly.

Buffy looked at him in surprise. “Oh so you're a-”

Derrick smiled nervously and nodded. “We all are. I'm the shark. Blood is my specialty which kind of made it awkward when Elana first got her...Not that you need to...shit...I don't know how to talk to people.” He looked at his sneakers.

Buffy chuckled. “It's fine.”

Derrick’s shoulders relaxed. “Don't tell Elana that I said that.” He began cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

Buffy gave him a gentle smile. “I think I can do that.”

Derrick smiled back shyly. “Thanks.” Elana walked back in and began to wash blood off of her hands.

Buffy’s eyes widened. “Did you kill him?”

Elana snorted. “Of course not.” After Elana put the dish towel back on the hook, she took Derrick’s face in her hands. “Derrick...I don't care how handsome or how close he is to the family, you don't let any man treat you like that, honey.”

Derrick blushed. “I know.”

Elana brushed her brother’s brown hair out of his eyes. Her eyes were gentle. “Do you? You’re such a catch sweetie...You're crazy smart, you're handsome and when you aren't nervous you are fucking hilarious...I just want you to remember that, okay?”

Derrick nodded. “Okay. I'm gonna go meet up with Midge...Her phone is glitching again.”

Elana smiled and kissed his forehead. “Of course. I'll see you at the party.”

Derrick smiled back. “Sure. It was nice meeting you Buffy!”

Buffy was smiling at Elana. “You're incredible.”

Elana looked at her in surprise. “What?”

Buffy shrugged. “You're...You’re a great big sister. I've never seen you like that.”

Elana smirked. “I hope you were taking notes.” She teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “You just ruined it.”

Elana laughed. “Please...I saw your heart turning into a puddle.”

Buffy snorted. “Not a puddle...more like...a half melty Popsicle.”

Elana smiled. “Ah-huh...Right.”

***30 Minutes Away From The New Year***

 

“I'm just saying I could take her.” Said Dan as he took a sip of his seventh beer.

Jen rolled her eyes. “Sweetie why don't you go sit down and I'll get you a ginger ale?”

Dan huffed indignantly. “Babe I'm fine...Everything is just blurry...Oh man...Your eyes are so pretty...Can we make out?”

Jen smirked as she took his arm in hers. “Ladies you'll have to excuse us...My husband is done for the evening.”

Elana chuckled. “Sure...We still on for lunch?”

Jen kissed her on the cheek. “Of course! Make sure this bitch doesn't get all sappy drunk on ya Buffy...Though that is pretty hilarious.”

Elana blushed as Buffy giggled. “Well isn't that an interesting tidbit of information?”

Jen looked at Buffy. “Watch her Elana…”

Elana smiled. “I know. Happy New Year.”

Jen smiled back. “Same to you babe.” And with that Jen did her best to keep Dan steady as they exited the backyard to Dan’s prized black and orange Dodge Charger.

“Why did Jen call you babe?” Asked Buffy with a pout.

Elana sighed. “Buffy, Jen is straight...And she's married.”

Buffy snorted. “So? I thought I was straight until I met you.”

Elana fought off a blush. “Uh...Maybe you should put the punch down Summers…”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “No. I'm fine. So you're telling me that you've never had a crush on Jen?”

Elana shook her head. “No. She's like family.”

Buffy took another sip of the red liquid. “But you dated her sister...And you had a crush on her brother.”

Elana shrugged. “Sometimes that's how it works.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Sounds logical Elana...Wow...Your boobs look really good...How am I just noticing that?”

Elana cleared her throat. “Buffy put the punch down.”

Buffy got up and tried to run before slamming into the backyard gate. “Am I bleeding?”

Elana was trying not to laugh. “Hon...You spilled the drink. That's what the red stuff is.”

Buffy looked at her hopefully. “Can you get me more?”

Elana shook her head. “No. Dav drank it all. He and dad were having a drinking contest as dragons.” She lied easily since that was bound to happen after midnight.

Buffy sighed sadly. “Oh.”

Midge walked over to them with David at her side. “Everything okay?” The redhead asked.

Buffy staggered over to David. “Haven't you ever heard of sharing? There was no need to drink all the punch you stupid, greedy dragon!”

David looked at her with an expression of amused confusion. Elana gestured at him so he would know to play along. David cleared his throat. “I'm so sorry Buffy...I honestly don't know what I was thinking.” Said David. Midge hid a smile behind her hand. Buffy almost fell over again but Dav caught her. “Easy there mighty slayer.”

Buffy glared at him. “That better not be sarcasm David.” She growled.

Dav shook his head. “No. I mean it.”

Buffy smirked and looked at Elana. “You could learn from your brother.”

Elana smiled. “I get that a lot.”

“Because it's true!” shouted Buffy.

Elana looked at her watch. “Hey babe?”

Buffy smiled. “She called me babe. I'm her babe.”

Midge raised an eyebrow. “So I hear.”

Elana took Buffy’s arm. “Let's go upstairs. It's almost midnight.”

Buffy giggled and leaned on Elana’s shoulder. “It's gonna be some kiss if we’re upstairs right?”

Elana smirked. “Exactly.” She dragged the drunk slayer and waved goodbye to her brother and Midge before going inside. Elana closed the door to her bedroom and sighed with relief.

“Elanaaaa! It’s gonna be midnight in five seconds! Come here!”

The tigress smiled. “I'm coming.” Elana got on the bed and was now laying next to Buffy. Elana’s watched beeped and Buffy’s lips crashed into hers. Elana smiled into the kiss. Buffy pulled away and then passed out. Elana laughed. “Happy New Year Summers.” She said quietly as she listened to the fireworks outside and to Buffy’s snoring.

 


	9. Levels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first tie in for "The Hatchling's Mentor"

***March 2016***

 

“Thanks so much for the help Wil. I'll see you soon. Love you. Bye.” Buffy put down her phone. She let out a sigh of relief as she put her astrology notes away. The slayer had taken the class at Willow's suggestion and it had sounded pretty easy until she had met the professor. Buffy was now saving her notes on her laptop. She took no notice of Elana opening the door. The tigress’s eyes were darker than usual and her nostrils flared. Buffy's scent overwhelmed her as she felt a rush of animistic arousal. The brunette had only read about such a feeling. Buffy looked up from her laptop. “Hey. I didn't hear you come in.”

Elana growled as she rushed at Buffy. “Elana what are you-Oh. Oh...Mmmm..” Elana's lips crashed into Buffy’s. The slayer wanted to ask what was going on but Elana had never been so aggressive...And honestly she didn't want her girlfriend to stop. Normally Buffy would be angry about Elana ripping her shirt but there was an essay the blonde had yet to begin that was due next week she really didn't want to think about.

****

“I hope I wasn’t out of line jumping on you like that.” Elana sounded embarrassed.

Buffy turned around to face Elana who looked slightly guilty. “Uh..No. No...That was...well...Unexpected but...Wow…”

Elana blushed. “Buffy I...I have to tell you something.”

Buffy cocked her head. “What is it? You don’t sound...Well you’re usually all smug and sappy after…” She cleared her throat.

Elana smiled. “Well...My...my animal form is in heat. Which means...That...That’s gonna happen a lot.” Elana looked away.

Buffy felt her face grow warm. “Oh. Um...not that...I...mind but...For how long?” Elana sighed. “A week.” The tigress said quietly. Buffy nodded. “That’s...manageable. Is you being in heat connected to your...cycle? Because it never came up when we talked about that.”

Elana squirmed a bit under Buffy’s gaze. “No. This is my first time going into heat actually. It only happens if...Nevermind. Not important.”

Buffy touched Elana’s cheek and their eyes met. “Hey,” The blonde’s voice was gentle. “Whatever it is...I can handle it.”

Elana sighed deeply. “If a legend goes into heat...It means they have found their mate.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

Elana blushed and looked away again. “Yeah...Look, that doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.” Her voice was scared and quiet.

Buffy touched the tigress tattoo that covered Elana’s right shoulder. She smiled. “But I love you.” the slayer insisted. “So I kind of do want it to mean something.”

Elana looked at her and Buffy saw something in her girlfriend’s eyes she hardly ever saw...Fear. Insecurity. Vulnerability. “Buffy...You know that by choosing to stay you're choosing to be my mate...right?” said Elana cautiously.

Buffy kissed Elana gently and then grinned as she pulled away. “I know.”

Elana blushed. “Uh...I-I hate to ask but...Can...can we-I’m still kind of...I can take care of it but it’s more manageable if we-”

Buffy smirked. “I’ve never seen you this awkward about sex before.”

Elana flushed darker. “I’m just trying to be polite.” She muttered.

Buffy giggled and began placing kisses on Elana’s neck. “I find it really cute.”

Elana let out another growl. “Sorry...I-”

The slayer put a finger to Elana’s lips. “Don’t be. We’ll figure it out. Together.”

Elana nodded with a shy smile. “I love you.”

Buffy pulled her girlfriend closer.“I love you too.”

Elana laughed and then her smirk was back. “Prove it.”

***September 2016***

 

“Watch where you’re going! This is dry clean only!”

Elana almost wished she had hit the woman with the cup of Starbucks in her hand. “My apologies. I would hate to ruin such a beautiful lady’s outfit.”

There was blushing and a hint of a smile. “Do you hit on every girl you run over?” The stranger asked.

Elana chuckled. “It helps with damage control.”

The woman smirked again and held out her hand. “Cordelia Chase.”

Elana took off her sunglasses. “Really? Huh...Would you join me for breakfast Miss Chase? My treat.”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. “Why not? The office can live without me for a while…”

Elana smiled. “Fantastic...Have I got a story for you.”

“Get out! You’re the chick that turned Buffy! Willow was visiting us a while ago and her phone rang so I picked it up and Buffy was gushing about you big time...I could not believe it.”

Elana smirked. “Well I wouldn’t say turned...But that’s not exactly important right...Really? What ever did she say?”

Cordelia’s smirk was reminiscent of a cat being offered roasted chicken. “Some major sexual frustration involving a bikini and that everything was awesome.”

Elana burst out laughing. “That is the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

Cordelia’s hand slid up Elana’s arm. “Is it?” The shorter brunette began to feel up Elana’s muscles.

Elana blushed. “Uh...Miss Chase...I’m flattered but...as we have been discussing...I’m already spoken for.”

Cordelia fluttered her eyelashes. “Call me Cordy.”

Elana cleared her throat. “I...Aren’t you straight?”

Cordy giggled and removed her hand from Elana’s arm. “I am...I was...I’ve just never met someone other than Willow who was…You know.” She made a motion with her spoon before she began putting sugar into her second cup of coffee.

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Testing the sapphic waters are we?” She said with an amused smile.

Cordelia shrugged. “Well I just need an ego boost sometimes…”

Elana cocked her head. “Liar...Los Angeles dating pool running dry?”

The former cheerleader smiled sadly. “Kind of hard to date when you have a foot in both worlds.”

Elana smirked. “Maybe you should pay more attention to what’s in front of you.”

Cordelia looked confused. “But you and Buffy are-”

Elana sighed. “Not me! Angel! I can smell him all over you! God Cordy...Wake up!”

Cordy blushed. “Oh...Well...But-”

Elana shook her head. “But nothing. Your time on Earth is short. You know you’re only here for a day. I can smell a big spell like that anywhere. Why did you even agree to have breakfast with me when you have to get your big bad vampire on track?”

Cordelia touched Elana’s hand. “Because we’re both not really here.” She whispered.

Elana’s eyes widened. “Shit...So...I’m...dreaming?”

Cordelia nodded. “I’m already dead.”

The diner became an apartment. Elana sighed. “You made me feel sorry for Angel...That’s not easy to do and I haven’t even met the guy yet…” Then Elana wrinkled her nose. “But gee...Thanks for letting me know what he smells like...ugh.”

Cordy smiled gently and touched Elana’s cheek. “He’s not a bad guy you know…”

Elana nodded. “I know...Why are you visiting me though?”

Cordelia made a face. “If you tell Buffy about this I’ll never hear the end of it.” She warned.

Elana chuckled. “You have my word.”

The shorter brunette brushed Elana’s hair from her eyes. “Since I’ve become a higher being...I see a lot more...And I’m mostly supposed to keep an eye on Angel but...But I couldn’t resist taking a look at Buffy...We’ve never been friends but...I was curious. So even when I took Willow’s phone I...I was already gone. The Powers That Be cut through red tape since I’m pretty good at my job.” There was a smugness in Cordelia’s voice. “But I wanted to meet you. Buffy may be annoying but that doesn’t mean I don’t…” She glared at Elana. “I worry about her okay? She doesn’t always have the best taste in-” Cordelia stopped mid sentence as her eyes met Elana's. “People…I mean she's friends with Xander!”

Elana smiled. “I can assure you she’s in good hands.”

Cordelia smirked. “I know...Not many people would say no to me.”

Elana blushed. “That was a...test?”

The other woman giggled. “It was the best test I’ve ever taken...How about you?”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Forgive me...I’ve had better.”

Cordelia kissed Elana’s cheek. “Your whiny girlfriend is waking up. You should make her breakfast. Goodbye Elana.”

Elana smiled. “Goodbye Cordelia.” 

****

Elana woke up next to Buffy with a bright smile on her face. She was going to surprise Buffy with breakfast until she noticed a very official envelope sticking halfway under the door of her dorm. She picked it up and opened it with a flick of a claw and began to read.

Upon waking the slayer groaned lazily and rolled over to reach for Elana, but her hands only found empty bed sheets. Elana had gotten up already. With that she let out an even louder groan and hauled herself out of bed to find her girlfriend. “Lana where’d you go?” she mumbled sleepily as she wandered into the room.

Elana heard Buffy immediately thanks to animal hearing. “In the kitchen dear…” She called out trying to keep her voice neutral. The letter had shaken her. But Buffy wasn’t able to deal with that on a Sunday morning at 10am.

Even sleepy Buffy was not an idiot. The second Elana spoke she knew something was up. “S’wrong?” she asked with a yawn. “You sound a lil freaked.”

Elana shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “Dominic sent me a letter. Correction...he sent me a letter with his family crest on it. He used an envelope that he only uses for ball invitations and he wrote in cursive with a fountain pen.”

“Whaa? What’s it say?” She came to stand over Elana’s shoulder and look at the letter.

Elana sighed and began to read aloud:

 

**“My dearest and most trusted friend,**

**Okay my mom’s out of the room…**

**Here’s the deal babe,**

**My family needs your help.**

**My cousin in Auradon decided to make a big political statement before his coronation and it might bite him in the ass if you don’t help me out. Ben’s a sweetie but he’s a bit naive...I need you to mentor the daughter of Maleficent, honey. Crazy favor I know but only you can do it. I’ll get you and Buffy an apartment near the beach if you do this for me. Let me know in the next two days before the next full moon at the latest. Tauros was super anal about that so that’s important.**

**Love you!**

**Dom”**

Buffy was definitely awake now. “Woah Woah Woah I’m sorry...Back up. He wants you to do WHAT? WHERE?” She was practically shrieking.

Elana sighed. “He wants me to mentor the daughter of Maleficent in Auradon. His cousin is about to be crowned king and so he decided to make a big political statement before wearing the crown. But apparently it might be a bad idea.” She shook her head. “Dom wouldn’t ask me to do this if it wasn’t really important.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow, though she was slightly calmer now. “Where is Auradon?” She asked while crossing her arms.

Elana sighed again. “In another dimension.” Buffy’s eyes widened. “How does Dominic have a cousin in another dimension?” She asked. Elana shrugged. “I never asked. But I’ve seen Ben at a few family gatherings. Last I saw him was when he was six though...He probably doesn’t remember me.”

Buffy nodded. “Right...So what was this about the full moon?”

Elana smiled. “Best time to cross dimensions.”

Buffy sighed. “Of course it is…” She muttered.

Elana pulled Buffy towards her. “Hey...I never said I would go. School just started again. I have no idea how long I’d be gone and I don’t want to leave.” She brushed a strand of blonde hair from the slayer’s face. “Everything I want and need is here.” The brunette murmured.

Buffy kissed Elana and after pulling away gave her a long look. “You need to go. You said Dom wouldn’t ask you to do this if it wasn’t important. You could make a difference.” Elana opened her mouth to speak but Buffy put a finger on her girlfriend’s lips. “I’ll be here when you get back. I’m not going anywhere.” She said with a smirk.

Elana blushed. “You are such a hero...With your big speeches and sense of obligation.”

Buffy laughed. “You know you love it.”

Elana smiled. “I never said I didn’t.” A few hours later, Elana was with Dominic and Tauros with Buffy at her side. “A month?” said Elana.

Dominic nodded. “Taur can only keep up the connection going till the next full moon.”

Tauros sighed. “Look multidimensional travel is really difficult! You’re lucky you have a month!” He snapped.

Elana rolled her eyes. “Keep your horns on…”

Tauros snorted and stomped his hoof. “You’re lucky I like you Elana.” The bull grumbled.

The tigress grinned. “Ah-huh...Also Dom’s family provides your paycheck…”

Tauros glared her. “Anyway...Meet me back here tonight at midnight. Be on time. As in...If you’re late due to your hormones Miss Polarson we’ll have to wait another month.”

Buffy smirked. “I’ll make sure she’s not occupied before then.” She said with a chuckle.

“Thanks Summers...You’re a real trooper.” deadpanned Elana.

Dom put his arm around Elana. “Say hi to Ben for me, okay? He’s become quite the handsome prince since you last saw him.”

Elana smiled at her best friend. “How old is he now?”

Dom laughed. “He’s 16. Same age as your gorgeous blonde girlfriend when she got called.”

Buffy smiled. “Have you been reading up on me again? I thought Giles kicked you out after you sent him those photos from spring break when you were drunk.”

Dominic giggled. “Watchers aren’t slayers honey...Plus your history is so fascinating and full of centuries old vampire gossip. How else am I gonna talk up the undead hotties at the bar?”

Buffy’s mouth dropped open and then closed just about as quickly. “I’m not even going to ask.”

Elana shrugged. “I stopped asking years ago.” That night Elana had her suitcase and stood outside Tauros’s hut. “I’ll call you when I can.” She said.

Buffy smiled. “I’m not worried.”

Elana smiled back. “Not worried I’ll find a sexy teacher who can’t keep her hands off me?”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Should I be?”

Elana kissed her gently. “No. Not even a little.” She said softly. Elana’s phone alarm went off to signify it there was only five minutes till midnight.

Buffy smiled sadly. “Go.”

Elana kissed her one last time. “I love you.”

Buffy blushed. “I love you too.” Elana grabbed her suitcase and ran to the hut. Buffy felt tears sting her eyes as she watched Elana leave. “Come back soon.” She whispered as she walked away. Elana was transported to the flat at the edge of campus Tauros had designed for her. He had even given her a magic mirror to keep an eye on her new charge. She sat down on the couch and watched the young dragon. Her phone buzzed just as the tigress was falling asleep.

** Miss You Already **

Elana smiled and began to type out a reply.

***October 2016***

 

Elana heard the sound of heels behind her and rolled her eyes. “Dom this is not the appropriate time to wear a dress and hee-oh.” The brunette turned around to see Buffy in a gorgeous red dress and her golden hair in an elegant bun. “Buffy? I thought you had a slayer thing. I mean that’s what you said-You two are such little shits...I’m gonna kiss you now.” Elana ran towards the shorter girl and their lips met.

“So, judging by that reaction you like your surprise?” Buffy said with a smirk.

Elana laughed. “I do. I really do. You could have just told me you were coming...You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” Elana’s brown eyes were dancing in the candlelight.

Buffy chuckled. “Please, did you see your face? Completely priceless. And hello? I’ve never been to a ball. Like I would miss out on an opportunity to go to one with you.”

Elana blushed as she felt her heart melt a little. “Buffy...I-”

Buffy put a finger to her lips. “As much as I love hearing you say all that romantic stuff...We should probably go in.”

Elana grinned. “Right...By the way Summers, you look beautiful.”

Buffy winked at her. “I should hope so! The things I do for you Elana Polarson.”

***November 2016***

 

“There's my beautiful blonde goddess…” Elana said as she stumbled towards Buffy.

Buffy blushed as Elana nearly made her fall over. “Uh...hi…” She said before Elana began kissing her and pawing at the blonde’s shirt. “Elana...Are you-ELANA!” Yelped Buffy as Elana grabbed the slayer’s ass.

“I'm sorry...You're just so hot...I don't know how I did it…” Elana murmured into Buffy’s neck.

Buffy cleared her throat. “Did what?” Buffy now knew that Elana was very, very drunk. The beer on her breath ,her usually bright eyes glazed over and the clumsy movements were the main indicators but the forwardness was the one that sold the theory.

“Well...You're just so beautiful...How did I control myself? I guess I really love you.” Elana said with a soft smile.

Buffy’s heart melted a little. “I...I love you too.”

Elana kissed her again. “I don't know why you're still here...I mean...I know I'm good at kissing and sex but you weren't even ready to sleep with me for three months...And I'm kinda...Kinda damaged.” Elana’s voice broke.

Buffy led her to the couch. “What...What are you talking about?” She asked as she searched for the answer in Elana's face which looked near tears. Buffy had hardly ever seen Elana cry. She was a little frightened now.

Elana leaned her head on Buffy's shoulder. “Rick...He was the person who actually took my virginity. I was 15 and I wanted revenge. He had hit Jen. I couldn't let it slide. So I crossed the border to face him alone. But I wasn't strong enough Buffy...I didn't fight. I was too scared.” Elana began to cry. “Why did he...I came...I shouldn't have...I don't know who I hate more...me or him…”

Buffy's eyes widened. She nearly felt sick herself. She was silent for a while before she found the words she was looking for. “It’s not your fault.”

Elana looked up at her. “It's not?” The tigress asked as she wiped her eyes.

Buffy shook her head. “No. It’s not. I'm sorry that happened. I really am.” She cupped Elana’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?” Buffy asked quietly.

Elana nodded. “Yeah.”

Buffy smiled gently and brushed Elana's hair from her face. “I love you.” She whispered before kissing the brunette.

Elana pulled away. “I'm sorry you had to see this.” She said in a soft voice.

Buffy hugged her. “I'm not. This was important for me to know.”

Elana gave her a shy smile. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Buffy blushed. “I...I ask myself the same thing about you…” She admitted. Elana shifted into tigress form. She nuzzled Buffy before curling up on the couch next to the slayer. Buffy stroked the black and orange fur with a smile. “We can talk more in the morning.” Said the blonde. Elana hummed in agreement before closing her eyes.

 


	10. Love Goes On And On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elana was a Mary Sue for Chase Young originally. So this is a chemistry test I wrote 6 years after my embarrassing attempts to copy the style of Twilight at 14. Enjoy.

***Valentine’s Day 2018***

What if she says no?” asked Elana with her eyes darting around the restaurant.

Tara smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “Why would she? You need to relax…” She said with a smirk. “You’re just as bad as Willow when she gets nervous.”

Xander snorted. “Nah...You’re way worse.”

Elana growled at him. “Want to see what happens when I get angry Harris?”

“Elana, please. You would never make your condition known at a restaurant this fancy.” said Anya.

Elana smirked. “Anya I don’t need to reveal my claws to cause a ruckus.” Elana’s phone buzzed and she unlocked it to see the text. “That was Dom. They’re on their way.” She sighed. “What if Dawn let something slip?”

Tara rolled her eyes. “Dawn has been sworn to secrecy just like the rest of us. She’s not seven.”

Xander nodded. “So true! I mean you don’t see boobs like that on seven year old...Wait...That’s not what I-Can we forget that I ever said that?”

Anya patted his hand. “Sure sweetie…”

Elana looked at the doorway. “There they are. How do I look?” She asked straightening her tie.

“You look extremely attractive...Unless you were looking for Tara’s opinion since she’s actually attracted to women.” said Anya.

Elana chuckled. “No your opinion is just fine Anya. Thank you.”

Anya beamed. “Glad I could help. I’m still not gay.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “I’m well aware.”

Anya cocked her head as Elana got up to greet Buffy. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Xander sighed. “Nothing.”

Elana hugged Dominic first. “Do you have the ring?” He muttered into her ear.

She nodded. “Yes. Are you ready for your big performance?”

Dom smirked. “Of course...But you’re the one with the showstopper.” he whispered as he pulled away.

“There’s my favorite vampire slayer.” Elana said with a grin, trying to mask her nerves. Willow rolled her eyes.

“Oh please...You’re just saying that because Faith can’t make it.” said Buffy with a playful smirk.

Elana kissed her gently. “Got me all figured out Summers.”

Buffy chuckled. “Probably.”

Dawn smirked. “Well...Elana might have one surprise up her sleeve still.”

Elana glared at Dawn. “Watch it little one. I’ve got my eye on you.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Elana? What’s going on?”

Elana smiled. “Come inside.These reservations were expensive.” Buffy felt her heart began to pound. Was today the day? Could Elana be…? Buffy looked at her girlfriend as she took the taller woman’s hand and let herself be led inside. Sweaty hands, darting eyes. Elana was nervous. Something was definitely happening tonight. Dessert came and went and Buffy was beginning to worry she was wrong.

Until she felt a tap on her shoulder. “Pardon me, Miss Summers...would you care for some tea?” said a very familiar British voice. Buffy looked up to see a smiling Giles dressed in a waiter’s uniform.

Buffy smirked. “Well this is some surprise…”She said.

Elana grinned. “Giles...pour the tea..but hand the spoon to me.”

Giles rolled his eyes. “Of course Miss Polarson.” Buffy was handed a cup of tea and then she spotted something glittering on the teaspoon Elana had in her hand. The glittering object slid off the spoon into the palm of Elana’s other hand. Buffy’s heart stopped for a moment.

Elana got down on one knee and her eyes met Buffy’s. “Buffy...Buffy Anne Summers... We met when you were looking for room 210.We sure had a rocky start but you were the person I never knew I needed. Today, well if you’ll have me,I must ask...Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?”

All eyes were on the blonde who felt as if time had stopped. Everything was blurry except for Elana. “Yes.” She heard herself say. “Yes.” And then she was back in the world with Elana kissing her and everyone clapping.

Dominic had appeared on the stage with a band. “Pardon me all, But I believe this calls for a little tune dedicated to the happy couple.” He said with a wink towards Buffy.

_ “Do I look lonely?  _

_ I see the shadows on my face  _

_ People have told me I don't look the same  _

_ Maybe I lost weight  _

_ I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best  _

_ Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too,” _

Buffy’s head was on Elana’s chest as they danced. “I love you.” She said with a soft smile.

Elana beamed. “I love you too.”

_ “The death of a bachelor  _

_ Oh  _

_ Letting the water fall  _

_ The death of a bachelor  _

_ Oh  _

_ Seems so fitting for  _

_ Happily ever after  _

_ How could I ask for more?  _

_ A lifetime of laughter  _

_ At the expense of the death of a bachelor,” _

***A Few Weeks Later***

 

“Can I help you?” She said without looking up.

A wedding invitation was slammed down on the desk. “Where’s Buffy?” A male voice growled. Elana looked up from the mountain of paperwork that she had graciously offered to take care of while Buffy was out dress shopping with her bridesmaids. Her brown eyes widened. He was tall and he was sturdy. And the spiky hair did something as did his dark, angsty eyes. She sighed deeply. Of course Buffy had invited him without telling her. But that didn’t really bother her. Much.

“Angel, I presume?” said Elana in a nonchalant tone.

He seemed to brighten up that she knew his name. “Yes...Is...uh...Buffy here?” he asked again, this time in a meek, polite tone. She got up from the desk and got a rush of satisfaction that their heights matched perfectly. Or really that he noticed that.

Elana shook her head. “No. She’s dress shopping. That’s why I’m here. Can I help you Angel?”

Angel’s shoulders tensed. He studied her. “Who are you? You don’t smell human but you smell like smoke.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “And you smell like death and aftershave...Why are you here Angel?”

He glared at her. “What are you?”

Elana chuckled. “Whatever I am vampire...I’ve tasted fresh baked cookies.”

Angel’s mouth dropped to the floor. “Wait...You’re…?” He shook his head. “How?”

Elana shrugged. “I love her and she loves me.” Angel growled. His demon face appeared. Elana sighed. “Look Cullen...I have a lot of work to do. I promised Buffy I would have this pile gone by sunset.”

The vampire raised an eyebrow. “What’s a Cullen?”

Elana snorted. “Charming...A vampire who reads age old philosophy but can’t keep up with the subculture that worships him.” She resumed sifting through papers.

Angel cocked his head. “What?”

The tigress sighed again. “Look...I don’t have time nor do I want to fight over Buffy with you. And frankly,” She put down the file she had been looking at and walked over to him. “I respect you and the work you do. I don’t like you. You were Buffy’s first love and that kind of rubs me the wrong way. But you do good shit Angel. You’re a hero and your company is very respectable. So I don’t hate you. But we aren’t friends.”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “I can’t say I’m not impressed with your fancy words and diplomacy. But I don’t like you either.”

Elana laughed. “Who says the dead aren’t funny?”

Angel’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell are you anyway? Are you a demon?”

Elana smirked. “Do I smell like one?”

Angel crossed his arms. “No…”

Elana giggled. “You are twelve when you’re jealous.” She said.

“Did Buffy actually say that?” he asked gruffly.

Elana nodded. “Exact words.”

The vampire rolled his eyes. “That was one time.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Ah-huh…” She shifted into tigress form and sat in front of Angel on an armchair. “See? After being around the block two hundred years or so...You know what I am.” She said as she became human in a flash of blue fire.

“A legend? I haven’t seen a legend since 1969 when I was at Woodstock and I...Never mind.” Angel trailed off awkwardly.

Elana laughed. “Don’t let me stop you... How do vampires react to drugs anyway? Oh wait...You can’t take anything huh?” She patted his shoulder. “No happy for Angel. That sucks.”

He rolled his eyes. “Tell Buffy I’ll be there.”

Elana looked at him. “What?”

Angel stared straight into her brown eyes. “The wedding. I’ll see you there.”

Elana smiled. “I will.” She held out her hand. “Take care of yourself Angel. Try not to burn up before then.”

Angel rolled his eyes and shook her hand. He was about to walk away but then he looked back and said: “Take care of her.” He spoke softly.

Elana’s eyes softened and she nodded. “Always.” She whispered. And then he was gone.

***Meanwhile, On Magebridge***

 

Fredrick Polarson stared at the picture of his late wife while he sat in his study. “If only you could be here for her.” He whispered. Fredrick held back the lump in his throat. It was not the appropriate time for tears. He looked at his impeccably clean gold wrist watch. A wedding gift from his late father in law. “Of course she's late.” He muttered.

Barbara Black opened the door to his study while whistling. “Good Evening Fredrick! Have you seen the moon tonight? Gorgeous! I never get tired of seeing the full moon.” She chuckled. “Though I hope it hasn't caused too much trouble for John and Sasha.” The blonde said with a mischievous grin.

Fredrick sighed deeply and tried to control his temper. “Glad to see you're in a vulgar happy mood as always.”

Barb smirked. “Oh come now Freddy...Surely I haven't pissed you off already? The dragon is mad so easily...There is no appeasing for he is just a stick in the mud...Or is the stick up his butt?”

Fredrick growled. “Barbara please! This is serious! This is not the time for idiotic poetry!”

Barb touched his shoulder. “I know what this is about. And honestly...Elana is the one getting married. She chose me. Keep in mind she's letting you walk her down the aisle.”

Fredrick’s blue eyes seemed to glow before he took a deep breath. “I only wanted to do what I thought Tina would want for our daughter.” The lump in his throat had returned but he swallowed it quickly. He would not shed a damn tear while that crazy hippy was in front of him.

Barb touched his cheek and her lighter blue met his darker shade. “Fredrick,” her voice was gentle. “Tina would want Elana to make the choice herself. Tina would be happy about the fact that both of our families would be honored by her marriage. I know you knew her. But so did I. And for much longer than you did. Trust my judgment...and Elana's. Elana needs you to have faith in her.”

Fredrick nodded. “Alright. The dance floor is yours. I just...I wish she was here.” His voice shook.

Barb placed a kiss on his cheek. “I know. She would have loved Buffy. She would have loved the whole spectacle. But she's watching. She never left you.”

Fredrick felt tears in his eyes. “I envy you Barb...Your blind faith in the afterlife. I can't say I always believe that Tina is still by my side.”

Barb hugged Fredrick. “She's very proud of you. No one is a perfect parent but you always do your best.”

Fredrick nodded. “That's all she would ask of me. My best.”

***One Week Before The Wedding***

 

***Flashback***

 

_ “But I love you!” She sobbed. _

_ He laughed. It was a bit of a cruel laugh. “You're 14. You don't truly know what love is.” He said gently. _

_ She leaned on his chest. “Will I ever see you again Chase?” _

_ He smirked and kissed her. “Probably not. If you're smart you won't come looking for me.” He wiped a tear away. “Elana we had our moments. But that's what they were meant to be. I'm a villain.” _

_ Elana smirked. “I like that about you.” She said in an almost simpering tone. _

_ Chase snorted. “Stop being an idiot. I'm going back to China. I came here by accident and I won't return. Don't look for me.” _

_ Elana felt tears coming again. “I won't.” She whispered. _

 

***End of Flashback***

“I thought you said Dominic was the only man you really loved…” Buffy said with a quirk of her brow.

“He is not a man. He hasn't been one for thousands of years.” Said Elana.

Buffy’s eyes widened and then she smirked. “And you gave me a hard time about Angel...how old were you again?”

Elana blushed. “14…” She muttered. “It was the first time Dom and I broke up.”

Buffy giggled. “Oh my god you never told me you guys went on and off.”

Elana shrugged. “You never asked.”

Buffy smiled. “So how long did you date him?”

Elana looked mildly embarrassed. “Six months.” She said.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “And you want to visit him before the wedding?” She said skeptically.

Elana sighed. “Look...I know it sounds crazy Summers but...Chase was kind of special. I wouldn't be asking for closure if he wasn't.”

Buffy nodded. “I know. How do you know he’ll remember you?”

Elana smirked and kissed the slayer. “Would you forget me?” She whispered as she touched the blonde’s cheek.

Buffy blushed. “Well...when you put it that way…”

Elana laughed. “I'll be back tonight. I'll even cook.”

Buffy’s eyes lit up. “Mmm...Tell me more.”

Elana laughed again and kissed her cheek. “I'll see you tonight. I love you.”

Buffy smiled softly. “I love you too.”

Elana had decided to just use a transportation potion. She always kept one on hand just in case. China. The volcano that was home to Chase Young loomed over her. She could smell his hundreds of jungle cat slaves. Warriors he had defeated over the thousands of years he had lived. She shifted into tigress form and got inside easily. The feline minions weren't all that intelligent. They didn't question her presence. She saw him sitting on his ridiculous throne. He was still just as beautiful as she remembered. Porcelain skin, hair as black as pure shadow and eyes that were burnished gold that pierced right through your soul.

He wore his usual attire...the Heylin armor. It made him look more intimidating. More like a stranger. She personally preferred him in all black. Or in nothing at all. Whoops. That thought should not be there. Still his body was incredibly beautiful. Focus. Focus! “Hello Elana.” His voice was just as she remembered. He didn't seem at all surprised to see her. She knew he would recognize her form. She shifted back into her human self. She was taller than him now. She could only imagine what she looked like to him. A woman of 27 years.

“You aged well.” he noted. It wasn't a flirty remark just a blunt statement. Elana felt him studying her. Once again, it wasn't in a sexual way...more like when a person studies an especially interesting painting.

“How are you Chase?” She asked softly.

He shrugged. “I am doing well I suppose. But you and I both know you aren't here for idle chit chat. So let's cut the social graces and get to the point. Why are you here?”

Elana cleared her throat. “I'm getting married.” She said.

Chase raised an eyebrow. His eyebrows were something she had always been a little jealous of. “I see...Well I suppose congratulations is in order.”

Elana smiled. “Thank you.”

Chase looked at her curiously. “Did you come all this way to tell me that?” He asked.

Elana blushed. “No. I-I was wondering if you would like to spar. One last time.”

Chase smirked. “You have never been a common woman Elana Polarson. I accept your inquisition but I have one of my own.”

Elana nodded. “Which is?”

Chase chuckled. It was almost a hiss. “That you join me for dinner.”

Elana smiled. “I think I can do that.” Dinner was pleasant. Chase had always been a gracious host. A villain with a moral code. She knew that's why she had fallen in love with him. Because the man he used to be was there. In little bits and pieces but there. 

****

She took off her shirt to spar with him. Chase was an incredible warrior and she knew it would be a grueling match.

He was actually looking at her body now. “Well...You have certainly changed.” He said. He nearly sounded impressed. She could have sworn he licked his lips.

Elana grinned. “For the better...don't you think?” Her flirty tone caught him off guard.

“I-I suppose.” He said though his beautiful skin was slightly pink for a fleeting moment. He smirked. “It's only fair that I am dressed the same...don't you think?” He purred.

Elana shrugged. “Be my guest.” She said casually though a part of her was secretly excited to see him with less clothes. He winked at her and left the arena for a moment. He returned in only a tight pair of black pants. “Shit. His ass...He knows I'm looking at it. Thank god Buffy isn't here…”she thought. His abs were not as defined as hers but he was lithe and flexible like a true cat/human hybrid. He was obnoxiously beautiful for a man. To the ninth degree.

His eyes met hers. “Shall we begin?” He asked. There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

Elana nodded. “We shall.” They circled each other, watching the other like a hawk and waiting for the first move to be made. Elana made the first move, knowing Chase would expect it to be impulsive and not at all strategic.

“You have learned.” Chase said with a smile.

Elana grinned. “You never make the first move Chase. But that doesn't mean you have the advantage.”

He blocked her. “I'm withholding judgment until the end of the match.” He hissed. It was a long match. Calculated, almost like a beautiful dance.Elana felt a wave of nostalgia. She realized this was something Buffy could never understand. Buffy was impatient. She was impulsive and while she did learn and adapt she would never understand the elegant dance of sparring. It was like comparing a rock song to a classical piece. Both beautiful in their own right but very different.

Elana saw an opening and made sure her expression was neutral. Chase fell on his back. Elana pinned him down. “You were saying?” She whispered.

Chase smirked. “I may never make the first move but that doesn't mean I have the advantage.” He said it back perfectly.

“You make it very hard not to kiss you right now.” she blurted out.

Chase’s eyes widened before he smiled. “Well we both know that's not a very good idea.” He murmured.

Elana got off of him. “Sorry...I-old habits die hard?” She said with a sheepish smile.

Chase chuckled. “You should probably go.” He said.

Elana nodded. “Yes. She's waiting for me.”

Chase’s expression betrayed nothing. “I'm sure.”

Elana hugged him. And then she kissed his cheek. “Goodbye Chase.” She said while brushing his silky hair from his golden eyes.

He hugged her back. “Goodbye Elana.”

****

She returned home and made dinner just in time before Buffy's arrival. “So?”

Elana laughed. “No beating around the bush huh?”

Buffy shrugged. “Well is there anything to tell?” She asked.

Elana smiled sadly. “We had dinner, we did some sparring, I hugged him, I kissed him on the cheek and here I am.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “That's it? No stolen kisses or long awaited declarations of love?”

Elana laughed. “Did you want me to kiss him?” She teased.

Buffy frowned. “No.”

Elana smirked as she pushed Buffy against the living room wall. “I see...Should I kiss you then?”

Buffy blushed. “Well...I can't tell you what to do but that would be nice.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Summers I missed you.” She whispered before kissing the blonde.

Buffy sighed happily. “I may have also missed you.” The slayer said.

Elana chuckled. “Hmmm…may have? Maybe I should show you what you should have been missing…”

Buffy smirked. “If you insist.” Elana began taking off Buffy's clothes before she heard the blonde’s stomach growl. Buffy blushed. “Um...I may have forgotten to eat lunch.” She said sheepishly.

Elana smirked and kissed Buffy's bare shoulder. “We will call this dessert then. The lasagna is in the oven and it's ready.”

Buffy kissed her. “I love you.”

Elana smiled as she heard the electric guitar’s chords fade away. “I love you too.”

 


	11. Gonna Getcha Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are mostly oc backstories. But they're cute.

Midge hadn't meant to throw the knife at the handsome stranger it had been a complete accident. He had come in wearing a beautiful grey suit and she had been practicing on her usual targets...the wanted posters on the palace walls. He had surprised her since he did bear some resemblance to the one closest to the door. Fortunately, she had only stabbed him in the arm. “I'm so sorry. You kind of look like Rick Polarson...I didn't mean to flip out.” She said sheepishly.

The young man smiled and then groaned in pain. “I mean it's not the first time I've been stabbed.” He joked. “I'm actually his older brother. I'm David.” His blue eyes met her green in a gentle fashion.

Midge felt herself blushing. “Midge...uh...Princess Midge.” She said getting up from his side to curtsy. Which didn't look as good since she was in black capris and a matching sports bra.

David’s eyes widened. “Forgive me my lady, I had no idea it was you.” He tried to get up to bow but then groaned in pain.

“Don't...I appreciate it David but you're hurt.” She said firmly. She helped him sit down, while taking note of how buff his arm was. She smirked while visualizing what he looked like under that suit of his. Perhaps her choice of outfit was a blessing in disguise.

******One Month Later******

“I can't believe you're dating David!” Elana whined. “He’s so serious and boring!” She said as she sat on Midge’s ridiculously large bed. Elana was going on her first double date.

“I could say the same thing with you about Dom. He's such a hapless dork. But you're nuts about him. Don't think I didn't notice the hearts you drew in your notebook this morning!” Midge said with a smirk.

Elana blushed. “That's completely different.” She muttered.

Midge raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. “Prove it. We’re both dating each other’s brothers...The only difference is that you're young and so is Dom. David and I could get married.” She said with a wistful smile.

Elana gagged. “Ugh...Dad would love that.”

Midge chuckled. “So would John and my mother...But it's too early to think about that now. Though I won't deny I have thought about it...I'm not Jen. If I have to hear about her dream wedding one more time…”

Elana grinned. “At least Jen is always looking forward to something. Dan needs that. He’s so angry about Rick all the time.” The brunette looked down at the floor with a sigh.

Midge knelt down on the plush carpet and took Elana’s chin in her hand. “Don't think about him sweetie. Remember, tonight is about fun. Your first double date, a great movie, and you get to see me and Dom. Plus you get to see me make David blush. And I know you'll enjoy that.” Midge said with a wink.

Elana sniffled and smiled.“I really hope he marries you. But then again...You’re already my big sister.” She said.

Midge laughed and kissed the younger girl’s forehead. “And don't you forget it.”

***May 26, 2012***

 

“Congratulations, you finally got married.” Elana said with a grin. David spun her around and then pulled her into his arms again. Since their mother had passed away and Elana was the only female member left of their family, David had asked Elana without a second thought to dance with him. She had been incredibly touched that her brother had done so.

“If it hadn't been for Rick trying to start a war we would have done it sooner.” Dav muttered.

“I know. But it's over. At least for now.” Elana said with a smile.

David looked at her curiously. “I know that smile...what does Midge have up her sleeve?”

Elana giggled. “Well I mean she doesn't exactly have sleeves today so...nothing.” His sister said with a wink. Elana stepped away from him and walked off the dance floor.

Dav rolled his eyes. “Elana-what is going-” The song he and Midge chose began to play and there she was, from white to a much more suitable purple dress. Sexier. More her and less like the princess she had to play most days. She beckoned him over with a finger and he felt his knees weaken. He was hers and he couldn't be happier.

She sang to him with her hips swaying. He could just about melt. Finally, her body was touching his and at this point David didn't care how many people were watching. He just let her take the lead and didn't care how vulgar it looked. The song ended and her lips met his. “Hi.” Midge was already undressing him out of his tux with those terribly sinful green eyes.

“Hey. You're somethin else, Midge Polarson…” He said with a grin.

“Oh yes...I'm a beast and you are a man with a dragon suit.” She teased as they fell into an easy partner dance. Family and friends surrounded them but it didn't matter. All that mattered was each other.

“Shut up...I am a terrifying dragon.” David said unconvincingly considering he was blushing.

“Oh yes...Quite scary indeed. I'm...trembling…” Midge’s tone when from playful to downright seductive in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck you.”

Midge smirked. “Now? Where? And if not now...when? I am yours, my darling husband.” She kissed him tenderly and her smile made the room ten times brighter.

“We have the limo. Be patient.” He murmured with a grin.

“It's hard to be...I just want to unwrap my favorite wedding gift. That's all.” She purred while sliding her hands in his jacket to feel his muscles over his shirt.

“Hush. Behave you horny princess.” He growled. His grip tightened and he felt a delicious gasp escape his wife's lips.

“Well since you asked so aggressively...I suppose I can. For now.”

David smirked and kissed her deeply. “That's my girl.”

*****Before Elana’s Wedding*****

 

“Midge…” David groaned.

Midge smirked and continued grinding on him. “What's a matter baby? Can't take the heat in the morning?” She whispered in his ear.

David shuddered under her. “We have to get dressed.” He said before letting out a moan.

“David, my darling I know what time it is...And we are not getting dressed until I say we are.” The redhead said firmly. She nipped his strong neck and he growled a little. “Oh no...I made the dragon angry...What am I going to do?” She said in her best damsel in distress voice. David smirked as he kissed her deeply. “There's my man...Now we have half an hour...Can you take the heat?” She asked with a seductive grin.

David laughed. “I'll burn for you any day.” He said.

Midge laughed with him. “Excellent.”

*****Elana’s Wedding Reception*****

 

“Excuse me...Are you gay?” Asked Anya.

Midge nearly choked on her beer.“Um...what?” She asked the former demon.

Anya shrugged. “I noticed you were watching Willow the way Tara does. But I'm confused...Aren't you married?”

Midge blushed a little bit and she smiled sheepishly. “I am. But I'm not gay. David and I often look at women together. Occasionally we invite a lady to spend the night with us.”

Anya raised an eyebrow.“Do you not satisfy one another enough?”

Midge shook her head and smirked. “We do. It's more about increasing the pleasure not about the lack of it.”

Anya seemed intrigued.“Three people? Does there have to be two women?”

“Of course not! Dav and I just prefer it that way. As long as everyone is agreeable you can sleep with as many people as you want.” Said Midge.

Anya smiled. “Really? That's fascinating.”

Midge smiled back.“Can I buy you a drink Anya?”

Anya nodded. “Is that any good?” She asked. “I'm not a big fan of beer.”

Midge handed Anya the bottle. “Trust me.”

Anya took a tentative sip. “I don't hate it. Which is interesting...I always thought of beer as a man’s drink.” She said with a distasteful sniff.

Midge raised an eyebrow. She held out her hand. “I'm Midge. I wasn't sure if you knew who I was.”

“I know who you are. You're Elana’s older sister in law. Your husband is very attractive.” Said Anya as she took another sip of beer. “I think I will have a beer.”

Midge turned to the bartender. “Iry? Would you mind getting me another of these pretty bottles for my friend here?”

Anya glanced at Midge before smiling brightly.“We’re friends?”

Midge chuckled and placed a hand on Anya’s arm.“Of course. Thanks Iry.” The grey haired woman with strange burgundy eyes smiled as she placed an open beer bottle on the bar.

Anya took a long drink and then turned to Midge. “So tell me more about you and your husband...How long have you been married?”

Midge smiled softly. “Four years now. But we’ve been together since we were 19. We'll both be 30 next year.”

Anya nodded. “You love him.” It was not a question.

“I do.” Midge was watching Dav as he walked over.

“Hey…” He said.

Midge smiled as she placed a hand on his arm. “Hi Gorgeous. We were just talking about you. Have you met Anya?”

Dav smiled.“No. I haven't...How are you Anya?”

Anya smiled back. “I am well. We were just discussing about how you and Midge sleep with women together. Do you pay for the sex or are they people you meet at bars?”

Dav blushed and looked at Midge who shrugged. “Um...well usually we pay when it's a special occasion. Otherwise it's just pure luck.”

Anya nodded. “Oh. I see. Xander! Come over here.”

Xander felt nervous standing next to David who was seven feet tall.“You're so...tall.” said Xander.

David smiled. “So you're the boyfriend I presume?” He held out his hand.

Xander studied it for a moment before taking it. “Do you lift tiny weights with your fingers too? Because every part of you is ripped and I worry you might be on steroids.”Xander winced after Dav let go.

“No steroids. How about you? Do you use chemicals to get your skin to be that pale?”

Xander’s eyes narrowed.“Actually I'm the king of the vampires and I just look like this so I don't scare anybody at family gatherings.”

Dav smirked. “Of course. I should have known.”

Midge placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Play nice.”

Xander hadn't noticed Midge before and his eyes widened for a moment.“This is...this is your wife?”

Midge smiled at Xander as if he was a frosted brownie.“Guilty is charged Mr. Harris.”

Xander swallowed slowly. “That's me. Very, very guilty.”

Anya glared at him. “Xander!”

“Anya! You know I should really go see if there's a piece of roast beef with my name on it. Oh look! There it is...Shining in flashing green neon. That can't be healthy. I wonder what was wrong with the cow it came from.”

Anya rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. “I'm not upset with you.” She whispered.

“You're not? Oh.”

***Hours Later***

“So she wants to have an orgy?” Asked Dav.

“Yup.” Midge returned to the newspaper after putting her phone back on her bedside table.

“Are we going to do it?” Dav didn't sound eager or uncomfortable.

Midge took off her reading glasses. “Do you want to?” She asked gently.

Dav shrugged. “I...I'm not opposed to the idea. I don't like guys but Xander isn't very manly and he's not a bad looking guy either.”

Midge kissed Dav deeply. She pulled away and ran a hand down his arm. “You don't have to do it.”

Dav smiled.“I know. I think it would be fun though.”

Midge gave him a small smile. “Yeah?”

Dav nodded. “Yeah.”

 


	12. How Does She Know

****Late Spring, 2008****

“Rick I told you no! I tried to be nice...But I'm done. You need to let me go. I'm a year older than you, you’re arrogant, sadistic and have no respect for women! And I don't love you! So leave me alone!”

Rick looked at the blonde and his blue eyes became ice cold. “No respect towards women, huh? Well I believe that anyone can get hurt when I'm angry...How’s that for equality you dirty little cunt?” Rick’s fist crashed into Jen’s cheek. Jen didn't cry. She got up from where she had fallen from the impact and tried to walk away. “Hold on...we’re not done here!” Rick growled.

“Yes you are.” Snarled a wolf coming up from behind Jen.

“Dan...Don't. I can handle it.” Jen said.

“Listen to your girlfriend Danny-boy. You've already won her haven't you? Tell me...What do her screams sound like?” Asked Rick with a twisted yet somehow wistful smile. Daniel rushed at his brother and after some blood and angry words had been exchanged...It was over.

Jen walked over to Dan. “I don't need you to fight for me. I'm not some prissy princess.”

Dan spat out blood onto the concrete. “That's not why I did that. I...I love you, okay? And I know it just sounds like I'm saying it to one up him but...I had this whole speech planned out. I even watched some of your favorite movies and I borrowed Elana’s copies of them.”

Jen couldn't help but smile. “Dan…”

Dan blushed. “What? Guys can totally watch Legally Blonde! It's actually really funny.”

Jen giggled and kissed him. “Dan, I love you too.”

Dan smirked. “Really?”

Jen leaned her head on his shoulder. “Yes. C’mon...let’s go skip science. Ice cream. My treat.”

Dan smiled shyly. “You're so great.” He said.

Jen winked at him. “I know.”

***July 28th, 2015***

 

“Sorry I missed your bridal shower, Jenny. My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail.” Said Jamie as she walked into the room. A silk dress of venom green to match her eyes, her bleach blonde hair glowing in the candlelight. “Congratulations on the end of your long engagement by the way...It’s supposed to be quite sunny tomorrow. Should be a nice day for a wedding outside, don’t you think?”

Jen trembled but remained calm. Her blue eyes glistened with tears she refused to shed. “Get out. Go back to him. You’re not welcome here.” The bedroom suddenly felt colder. Jen shivered in her lacy blue nightgown. She was alone. Dan was enjoying his bachelor party this evening and would be staying at the palace. The older blonde woman had just been taking her makeup off and getting ready for bed until her literal evil little sister had barged in.

“I heard Elana is back from Europe...Is that true?” Asked Jamie nonchalantly as she took a sip of from the glass of red wine Jen had left on her vanity. She made a face. “Same taste in wine that you have in men, Jenny...Simply dreadful.”

“It’s better if it’s cold. That’s from last night. Guess I forgot about it. Dan seemed much more important than some damn wine. And he felt the same about me.” Jen pointed to the nearly full glass on the nightstand. “Do you know what that’s like Jamie?” She said softly. “To have a man’s complete attention?”

Jamie sneered. “You certainly do. Just like mother. A peasant who will never be nothing but a soldier’s whore.”

Jen stood and smacked her sister. “Better than being the second choice of a rapist, Sweetheart. Get out.” Jen waved her hand and there was a knife of ice at Jamie’s throat. “Stay away from Elana. Or I will kill you myself.” Jen’s voice was barely a whisper in her sister’s ear as she walked Jamie towards the door. “And he doesn’t love you enough to stop me. You and I both know that.” Jamie was trembling with rage but said nothing. She shifted into a little garter snake out of Jen’s grasp and slithered under the door. “Coward.” Jen muttered before taking the wine glasses to the kitchen to dump them out and wash them.

*****After Elana’s First Date With Buffy*****

 

“Well?” Dan asked as Jen put down the phone. They had been watching The Avengers for the 10th time and eating pizza on the couch.

“It went really well! Except for the fact that Dom walked in on them making out.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “They were making out in the dorm already?” He asked gruffly.

Jen waved off his aggression. “Calm down honey...Buffy has never gone down this road. She's probably trigger happy about cherry Chapstick. Or Elana is just really horny and you know how she feels about blondes…”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Yeah that makes me feel better.” The sarcasm only barely masked the worry in his voice.

Jen touched his arm. “Elana is a big girl now. You have to drop the big brother act and let her do shit on her own. From what I gather...Buffy is the most stable she's been with. Which I know isn't saying much but it's something. Now, how about we finish the mushroom and watch Steve beat the shit out of that punching bag,hm?” Jen fluttered her eyelashes and gave her husband that smile he could never say no to.

“Fine...But you owe me.”

Jen giggled and took the half eaten piece of pizza out of his hands, put it on the coffee table and took off the stolen football jersey. “Oh my...look at that...I'm completely naked...What are you going to do about it?” She challenged with her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the tv.

Dan smirked. “I love you.”

Jen shook her head. “Wrong answer...That’s not an action Daniel. That's a feeling.”

Dan chuckled. “I'm gonna start by kissing you.”

Jen smirked. “Start? Oh goody...that means there's at least one climax yet to come.”

**** Elana’s Wedding Reception****

 

“Do you wanna dance some more?” asked Willow.

Tara shook her head. “I’m kinda hungry. And honestly that cake Buffy wouldn’t shut up about looks good.” The blonde said with a sly smile.

Willow smiled back and her fingers brushed Tara’s shoulder. “Sure…I’ll..uh...I’ll be back, okay?”

Tara nodded before kissing Willow on the cheek. “I’ll be here.” Willow seemed to walk away with a spring in her step which made Tara chuckle as she watched her girlfriend saunter over to the buffet.

“Hi!”

Tara jumped in surprise at the strange hand on hers.“Um...hi.” Shyness had returned and the witch only seemed to notice the pink bridesmaids dress since she couldn’t meet the other woman’s eyes. Tara’s heart almost stopped from anxiety when she felt a gentle hand lift up her chin. Blue eyes. Red lips. A kind smile.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just wanted to meet you. We never spoke at rehearsal and I was curious about Willow’s strong but silent girlfriend.”

Tara felt herself blushing. “Strong? Me?” She asked quietly.

The other woman nodded.“Of course. Elana has spoken very highly of you. Frankly…” She looked around and then smirked. “I was a little worried Elana had a crush on you.”

Tara couldn’t help the smirk that flickered onto her face.“You’re kidding…”

The stranger shook her head.“Totally serious. I’m Jen by the way...It’s nice to finally meet you Tara.” Jen held out her hand.

Tara smiled.“Yes. It is.”

“Sorry it took so long...I think Xander is already drunk and-Oh hi Jen!” Willow smiled at Jen as she handed Tara a small slice of cake.

Jen kissed Willow on the cheek. “Willow! You look gorgeous! I have to say Willow…” Jen was smirking again. “You were being very rude in not ever introducing me to your charming lady here.”

Willow’s face now matched her dress. “Oh I-Well we were-um-I’m so…” The redhead stammered.

Tara kissed Willow and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “What she means is that things were a little crazy.” said Tara. Willow nodded sheepishly.

Jen giggled. “I was teasing you Willow. No need to get all flustered.” The blonde smirked.

“Hey! They have shrimp puffs babe!” Dan grabbed Jen’s hand.

She held her ground. “Just a minute darling.”

Dan looked at Willow and Tara and seemed to be slightly embarrassed about his previous excitement. “Uh..Yeah. Sure. I can wait. It’s cool.”

Jen rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Willow and Tara. “I will be back. Tara...Save me a dance? If your big scary world destroyer won’t mind…”

“I didn’t destroy it! I almost did but-” Jen smiled.

And Tara smiled back at her. “I’ll see you then.” said Tara.

Jen nodded.“Great. C’mon Dan...Let’s go see those shrimp puffs.” Dan grinned as he took her hand.

*****After Elana’s Wedding*****

 

“Dan...Everyone left...You can cry now.” Jen said gently. The hall was empty. The wedding party had left about twenty minutes ago.

Dan smiled and shook his head. “I cried in the bathroom so I'm good. I may have rented out the hall for an hour to surprise you.”

Jen smiled and blushed a little. “For me? Oh Daniel…” She said softly. Dan took a remote out of the front pocket of his tuxedo pants and a very familiar song began to play. “Taylor Swift? But you hate her!” Said Jen excitedly.

Dan shrugged. “Well I thought since you had wanted this as our wedding song but I made a big stink about it at the time. So I thought I might want to take advantage of an empty wedding hall so we could have a moment to dance.” He smiled as he pulled the blonde towards him.

“You dick! You made me cry!” She said with a watery laugh. He chuckled as they glided on the dance floor. Jen leaned on her husband's chest. “Thank you.”

Dan wiped a stray tear from her eye. “You're welcome.”

 


	13. Forever And Ever Amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual wedding is in chapter 26 of "The Hatchling's Mentor".

***June 25, 2018***

 

“Why do I smell grass and magic?” asked Elana.

Dominic smirked. “Keep the blindfold on. Trust me.”

Elana smiled wryly. “Dom...The bachelor party is tomorrow night.”

Dom chuckled. “ I know babe...This is way more important than some party.”

Elana’s eyes widened under the blindfold. “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!!”

Dom took off the blindfold. “I’m right here.” They stood in front of a tombstone.

“Tina Polarson, Loving Wife and Mother. Love is a sacrifice.”

Elana looked at Dominic with watery eyes. “Dom…” She choked.

Dom smiled. “I asked Tauros to make you a potion...It will only last 15 minutes. Just long enough so you can ask her what you need to.”

Elana hugged him tightly. “You are the best. I love you so much.”

Dom nodded. “I’ll wait by the car.”

Elana smiled. “Okay.” She poured the potion on the ground in the shadow of the tombstone when he left. The ground glowed a glittering gold and then a woman in a beautiful,shimmering red evening gown appeared.

She smiled at Elana. “You’re so beautiful...Look how tall you’ve gotten.” 

Elana burst into tears and hugged her, breathing the scent of lilies that she hadn’t smelled in over a decade. “Mama.” She choked out.

Tina Polarson stroked her daughter’s hair. “Shhh...Our time is short, my darling.” Her voice was naturally soft like silk.

“I’m getting married.” Elana said with a smile through the river of tears.

Tina smiled back at her. “You want my blessing on the slayer?” She asked.

Elana laughed. “Of course you know.”

Tina’s smirk was so much like her daughter’s. “She’s gorgeous. She reminds me of Sasha when we were your age…”

“Sasha Stoneson? My best friend’s mother reminds you of Buffy?” Elana asked with an eyebrow raise.

Tina shrugged. “Vaguely...Sasha’s spirit was very much like Buffy’s.”

Elana chuckled. “Spirit, huh?”

Tina kissed Elana’s cheek. “You have Barb’s humor and wit. Good.”

Elana smiled sadly. “She did what you asked mom...She took care of me.” The younger tigress whispered.

Tina’s own smile faded. “I’m sorry…”She said with tears in her eyes.

Elana shook her head. “You had a job to do. And you did it. Even though...you paid for it.”

The older brunette held Elana’s chin. Her fiery brown eyes studied her daughter. “Your father’s nobility.” She said with pride in her gentle voice.

Elana hugged her again. “Five minutes…” She mumbled into her mother’s neck.

Tina sighed. “You asked for my blessing and you already have it. You love her. And she loves you.” She pulled away from Elana and brushed the hair out of her daughter’s eyes. “That’s the greatest gift any world has to offer.”

Elana nodded. “Thanks mom.” She said as the tears started to fall again. “I miss you.”

As Tina began to fade she kissed her daughter’s forehead. “I’m always with you Elana.”

Elana walked over to Dom’s silver corvette and hugged him while she sobbed. He smiled sadly. “I’m glad she said yes.”

Elana nodded. “Me too.” She whispered as she gazed at the gravestone on the hill.

***June 26,2018***

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Willow asked.

Elana placed her hands on the redhead’s skinny shoulders. “I’m positive. Willow,I need you to do it. I know if I’m there Buffy will want me to meet her. And that will waste precious time. Buffy and Dawn need this.”

Willow bit her lip thoughtfully and nodded. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Elana smiled. “Thanks Willow.”

Willow smiled back. “Well I mean...I’m the maid of honor...I guess this is part of my job...As a maid of honor...witch. That sounded way better in my head.”

Elana chuckled. “Perhaps a witch of honor is more suitable?”

Willow nodded. “Beauty and brains.” She teased.

Elana dipped her head shyly. “I’ve got a bachelor party to deal with. I’ll see you later.” The tigress handed Willow the potion before walking out of the apartment.

“Wil, how did we even get to Sunnydale? We blew up the Hellmouth almost three years ago…” Buffy’s eyes darted around the all too familiar cemetery nervously. Dawn stood next to her with her hand on Buffy’s arm.

Willow held up her hand, asking for quiet so she could finish the intricate spell. Buffy huffed impatiently but didn’t say anything else. “Okay...The time spell is cast and will only last 20 minutes. We have to hurry Buffy.” Willow took the slayer’s hand and walked to the grave she barely remembered the location of.

“Willow! What is going on?” Buffy shouted.

“Willow please don’t shut us out.” whimpered Dawn.

The witch sighed. “You guys have to trust me. I know I’ve been cryptic and weird but this…” She stopped in front of the tombstone. “Is a wedding gift.” Willow’s voice was now thick with emotion.

Buffy saw the name and tears immediately sprang from her eyes. “I-I’m still not followin ya Wil. What does mom’s grave have to do with my wedding?” Dawn touched the inscription gently. Her heart was in her throat.

Willow took a shaky breath. “Take this. Pour it on the grave. You have 15 minutes. I’m gonna be at the other side of the portal to reverse the spell.” Willow hugged them both and handed Buffy the bottle of the shimmering gold liquid.

“Wil I still don’t-”

Willow touched Buffy’s cheek. “Pour it on the grave. Trust me.” And then Willow was gone.

“I've never seen Willow like that.” Said Dawn.

Buffy nodded. “She has got to have a good reason though.”

Dawn looked at the glass bottle in her sister’s hand. “Can I do it?” She asked.

Buffy shook her head. “Sorry Dawn but I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be me.” She said. Buffy uncorked the bottle easily and poured all of the potion onto the grave. At first, nothing was different. Then a white light shone over the grave and became Joyce Summers in a gorgeous white dress. “Mommy?” Buffy's voice had become childlike and sad.

Joyce smiled at her and held her arms out to both of them. “My beautiful girls.” Dawn squealed and ran to Joyce. Joyce laughed. “How are you Dawn? You've gotten so tall.”

“I miss you.” Dawn said into her mother's dress.

Joyce stroked her younger daughter’s hair. “I know Dawnie...I know. I miss you too.

 

Buffy hadn't moved. “Is this...Is this…” She stammered.

Joyce walked towards Buffy with Dawn’s arm around her waist. “It's real. We don't have much time,hon.”

Buffy nodded. “I gathered that.” She hugged Joyce and burst into tears.

Joyce smiled gently. “So...Tell me about Elana.”

Buffy looked up and her eyes brightened. “You know?”

Joyce smirked. “Perks of being dead...one of the few...I see a lot more than I used to. But I do want to hear about this wedding. And about her.” Buffy smiled shyly.

“Mom you would love Elana! She's so nice and she got me a pet even though Buffy wanted to kill her afterwards...And Giles couldn't even act all protective because he was so interested in her culture or whatever.”

Buffy glared at Dawn. “Dawn...Can I have a second please?”

Dawn grinned sheepishly. “Sorry…”

Joyce laughed. “I missed my girls.”

Buffy held back her tears. “She's really great mom. Dawn is right. You would love her. She's beautiful...she's kind and...and she loves me. Not just slayer me. But me.”

Joyce beamed. “That's all I could ask for in a daughter in law.” She said quietly.

Buffy heard a clock chime. “You have to go don't you?”

Joyce sighed. “I do. But I never left you. Either of you. Enjoy your wedding Buffy. And Dawn? I love you. I love you both so much.” As Joyce faded so did Sunnydale. Willow was standing there waiting for them both.

Buffy hugged her best friend tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Willow smiled sadly. “You're welcome.”

***June 29th, 2018***

It's just the two of you. Hawaii was her idea but you weren't gonna say no to beautiful beaches and possibly having sex in a hammock with her again. She always looks so giddy when you both are sitting in the sun together. You think it's because of her relationships with the two vamps.

It kind of gives you an ego boost. And that little smile she gives you makes your heart flutter. She's in a sundress and her golden hair is down. She's never looked so little like a vampire slayer before. Well as long as you've known her at least.

But that's not why you married her. You could have had any slayer you wanted. No, this is Buffy. And she's yours. All yours. You can't stop looking at her. You've never seen her look so happy. She's buzzing but it's only because she's watching you.

You had just gotten here last night. The plane ride was uneventful, which both of you were grateful for. She was so tired but stubbornly insisted that you spend your wedding night properly. And you sighed and agreed. Not to say you never wanted to have sex with Buffy, because God sometimes you just couldn't help yourself. But she was so exhausted because she couldn't get comfortable on the plane and you had slept through at least half of it.

You teased her about how even first class seats weren't roomy enough for her and called her a princess. To which she replied with an adorable facial expression and stuck her tongue out at you. Which of course made you laugh. She was truly something else.

She's looking at you now. But this is her bedroom eyes look. She's biting her lip and there's a hint of a smirk. She already has a game plan to get what she wants.

You smirk right back at her and make a joke about how that beautiful sundress isn't going to last long which she gets all pouty about because she clearly wants to wear it at least one more time.

This is a private beach for the two of you but she looks around before the dress is gone. Of course there is nothing underneath. God, you never get tired of looking at her. She smiles at you and walks.No. Struts over to you. The bashfulness she used to have with you is gone. You miss it and yet you don't. There's this side to her that you and you alone found.

Because with Spike she was all in the shadows literally and figuratively. With you she's in the sun and smirking as she takes off your clothes and kisses you. Oh, her lips always taste so sweet even when there's nothing on them.

She's so wild sometimes. Like now...You're moaning her name and begging but she's relentless. She loves this power she has over you. And though you won't admit it, so do you. Your golden lioness...Your slayer.

You've never met someone who wears you out. But she has such endurance. You have jokingly wished many times someone had warned you about slayers and sex. But the only person who could have done that was Xander and going to him for sex advice is less likely than the world ending.

You're both panting and tired. She's leaning on your chest and tracing your abs. Your mouth twitches from wanting to desperately tease her about how yours are better than hers but you leave it and just enjoy the silence and the fact that you're holding her. You sigh happily and kiss her hair. You made it. She's yours to keep.

***August 2018***

“Wil I’ve never done this before...Is this what 14 year old boys feel like? Because now I’m starting to feel guilty for pre-slayer things again…” said Buffy as her eyes searched for any flaws in the apartment.

Willow chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Of course you’ve never planned a romantic evening...Buffy there’s no need to be nervous. It’s just Elana.”

Buffy glared at her best friend. “That’s just it Wil...I’m married to the most romantic person alive...Notice how I said alive but even Angel wasn’t so…” Buffy sighed. “I just want everything to be perfect. We’ve both been really busy since we got back from our honeymoon and I…” The slayer blushed. “I really miss her.” She said quietly.

Willow smiled. “Stop worrying. She loves you. And I should go. Elana’s gonna be back from that meeting with King Ben any minute. Let me know how it goes.” Willow hugged Buffy and left after giving the blonde a dorky thumbs up. Buffy couldn’t help but smile. She looked at the clock on the stove. 7:15. Elana said 7:30 but she was almost always earlier than she said she was going to be. Buffy lit the last candle on the knee wall and straightened her red dress. Elana loved her in red. There was the sound of footsteps coming from the hall, followed by the jingling of keys and finally the door opened. Elana was dressed in a royal blue suit with gold accents as a sign of respect to the king she had met with today. She looked tired. Buffy walked over to her, knowing Elana would hear the sound of heels and smell her perfume.

Elana’s reaction was priceless. Shock, joy with a bit of smugness mixed in and a soft look of love to top it off. “What? Why…?” The brunette asked.

Buffy shrugged and handed her wife a glass of wine. “You’ve been busy. So have I. So I decided to throw something together and cancel both of our appointments early tomorrow morning.”

Elana smiled. “I see...I’m nearly speechless Buffy.”

The slayer chuckled. “Key word is nearly.”

Elana laughed with her before pulling the shorter woman closer. “Music, candles, takeout...Are there any other surprises?”

Buffy blushed. “Well I wouldn’t call dessert a surprise…”

Elana smirked. “Mmm...No. I can smell it all over you.” She whispered into Buffy’s ear before nipping it.

Buffy smiled. “You have to wait. I paid good money for this dinner.”

Elana’s hands moved down further. “Do I?”

Buffy sighed. “Well I suppose we could reconnect on the couch...If that’s what you want...But clothes stay on.” She said in a firm tone, despite her resolve crumbling.

Elana kissed Buffy slowly before pulling away and saying: “I knew you would see it my way.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Down kitty.”

Elana laughed. “You’re so cute Summers.” Despite Buffy being the one who said clothes should stay on, Elana’s shirt was on the floor within minutes. “Oh Buffy...So predictable…” Said Elana with a chuckle.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” she said with a sigh before kissing the tigress again. Half an hour passed before the couple remembered their dinner.

“Summers…” Elana said before biting back a moan. “Buffy. Buffy! Buffy, the food is cold.”

Buffy’s head poked up from Elana’s neck. “Wha-Oh...um...We should probably...oops.” She said as her face and neck turned red. Elana started laughing. Buffy looked guilty. “Sorry...I got...carried away.” She mumbled.

Elana smirked. “There’s no need to apologize. I missed you too.” She said as the smug look softened into a loving smile. “Plus the containers are microwave safe. Don’t feel guilty.” Elana kissed her cheek. “I had a great time.”

Buffy smiled. “I love you.”

Elana beamed. “I love you too. Now, let’s heat up dinner while you tell me about dessert...I’m looking forward to both but…” She wiggled her eyebrows and Buffy giggled.

“Well...Let’s just say it isn’t just the dress that’s red…”

Elana blushed and then smirked. “Really? Well...I’m a very lucky lady.”

Buffy kissed her gently. “You’re not the only one.”

 


	14. Smoke And Fire

***Two Weeks Later***

 

Elana, I don’t do blind dates...I don’t even do dates.” Flinna said after she took a sip of her brandy.

Elana sighed. “Consider it a favor to me and my wife.”

Flinna smirked as she traced the ring of the glass. “Hmmm...How is the whole marriage gig, anyway?”

Elana blushed as a grin spread across her face. “It’s going great actually. I feel...different.”

Flinna laughed and downed the rest of the amber liquid like a shot of tequila. “Those are Marley’s chains sweetheart.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Funny...you’re changing the subject. Will you please try to go out with Faith?”

Flinna sighed deeply. “I suppose. But it has nothing to do with your puppy brown eyes. Your shoulders look especially broad in that jacket. I imagine Buffy is gonna be riding you tonight.” she said in an all too casual tone.

Elana turned red again and sputtered. “That’s not-I mean-Flinna…” She finished with a sigh.

Flinna got up and held Elana’s chin. “No need to pass out darling...I didn’t even grind on your lap this time.”

Elana glared at her. “That had nothing to do with you! I was very drunk!” She snapped but her tone was playful.

Flinna chuckled and patted Elana’s cheek. “Keep telling yourself that. I know all your buttons Miss Polarson.”

Elana stood up. “7:30. The pier. Be late. I’ll see you later.” She kissed Flinna on the cheek.

Flinna nodded. “Sure. Can’t wait to meet the other gay slayer...How many do we know about now?”

Elana laughed. “Ask Buffy.” she said as she closed the door.

Flinna sat back down in her leather chair with a sigh. “What am I going to wear?” She murmured.

****

“B this is stupid. I don’t need a date…” Faith said as Buffy walked into her bedroom.

“Think of it as a favor to Elana and I.” chirped Buffy.

Faith faced the blonde with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. “So you’ll owe me?”

Buffy sighed and nodded. “Yes Faith. I’ll owe you.”

Faith smirked. “Alright...I’ll go. But I’m sure as hell not gonna dress up.”

Buffy laughed. “Don’t. Trust me...You’ll thank me for telling you not to.”

Faith cocked her head. “What?” She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

Buffy shrugged as she started to go through Faith’s closet. “I’m just saying that she’s not like other girls...Flinna is a lot like you. In a good way.” She said quickly.

. Faith rolled her eyes. “I don’t see why I’m even indulging you right now B. If I want a night out I can go alone and come back with more than just one hot bod on a good day.”

Buffy smirked. “There. You should wear that. You’ll definitely thank me later.”

Faith looked at the clothes Buffy had picked out. A worn black tank top and a black leather miniskirt. “Damn B...Has Elana made you wear that to bed?” She asked with an eyebrow raise.

Buffy turned bright red. “N-n-no! This is about you Faith. If you don’t like it pick something else.” She stammered.

Faith laughed and nudged Buffy’s shoulder playfully with her own. “Chill B...I do like it. It’s just not something I expected from you.”

Buffy laughed weakly. “Oh...Good.”

Faith smirked. “Something you want to tell me B? Has Elana broke your vanilla streak?”

Buffy looked down at her boots. “It wasn’t Elana…” She muttered.

Faith chuckled. “Really?”

Buffy sighed. “No. Anyway...Get dressed. Tell me how it goes. I told Elana I would get milk on the way home.”

Faith snorted. “Ugh...Already playing housewife…” She teased.

Buffy smiled. “Laugh all you want Faith...I couldn’t be happier.”

Faith smiled back. “I’ll talk to you later. And I know you were sexting Elana in the bathroom.”

Buffy’s mouth fell open and then closed just as quickly. “Goodnight Faith.” said Buffy. She wasn’t sure what else to say as she let herself out.

*****That Night At 9:30pm*****

“I'm gonna have to thank Buffy later...She knows what I like.” Flinna said breathlessly as she moved against Faith. “But I suppose she didn't tell you not to wear anything underneath that skirt did she?” She purred into Faith’s ear before licking it and the shorter girl moaned.

“B? Nah...I hardly ever do.” Faith said as she gasped.

“Such an ironic twist that your name is Faith.” Flinna mused as she unzipped Faith’s skirt.

Faith felt as if she had taken something, or had more than a few drinks. Flinna knew what she wanted and exactly how to get it.For the first time in years...Faith felt a true haze of real pleasure. “Why’s that?” She asked as she finally found her voice.

Flinna chuckled. “Well...Faith is often associated with virtue.” She allowed Faith to finally undress her considering Faith herself was practically naked in Flinna’s kitchen. “And you my dear, are far from virtuous…” She said with a smirk.

Faith chuckled. “Got a problem with that?” She challenged.

Flinna burst out laughing. “If I did you would still be wearing clothes.” She said.

Faith smiled. “Would I?”

Flinna kissed her. It was a show of dominance, not of affection. “We’ll never know will we?” Flinna said with her eyes dark and dangerous.

***The Next Morning***

Faith woke up in Flinna's bed alone. There was a note on the empty side of the unmade bed. _**Getting breakfast. See you soon. Don't get dressed.** _Faith smirked and settled into the covers again. What seemed like a few minutes to Faith but was probably a few hours, she felt a pair of arms around her and the scent of a fresh shower filled her nose. “Morning.” Murmured Flinna into the slayer’s ear. Faith wasn’t used to this. She hadn’t stayed in someone’s apartment after fucking. She didn’t wait for someone to make her breakfast. She woke up at 4am and left them without a word and nothing left to remember her by. Her body went rigid. Flinna’s arms were no longer around her. “Faith?” She asked. “Are you alright?”

Faith noted how worried Flinna sounded. That was new too. “I-I...I’m-Kiss me.” She blurted out.

Flinna raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “Okay…” Faith felt the ability to breathe again with Flinna’s lips on her own. This was something she knew. This was safe. Flinna stopped kissing her and pulled Faith closer to her. “Now that you’ve tried stalling me...What’s wrong?” She asked.

Faith glared at her. “Nothing. I just really want to…” She trailed her finger down Flinna’s bare body while biting her lip and giving the other woman her most seductive stare. Flinna did shudder under her touch but she didn’t make any other movements.

“Faith...I’m not looking to date. I would love to see you again...And I did get breakfast. But pancakes doesn’t mean marriage sweetie. You need to chill.”

Faith blushed. “Oh...So...You don’t...Oh.” She said with a sigh of relief.

Flinna giggled. “I get it. I do. But yeah...I’m not your girlfriend just because I saw you naked. That’s not how I operate.” Faith felt Flinna’s hands on her ass. “Now that we know what our deal is...Do you want real breakfast or…?” Faith heard herself make an embarrassing squeaking noise when Flinna bit her neck. “Oh goodness...And Buffy was the one who slept with vamps...Hmmm...Interesting.” Flinna whispered into Faith’s skin.

Faith felt herself blushing again. “That’s got nothing to do with…”She didn’t finish her sentence because Flinna was kissing her now.

“Sure it doesn’t...We’ll test that theory later. Right now...I’m hungry. And McDonald’s is disgusting cold.” said Flinna as she got out of bed.

Faith groaned. “Flinna…”

“Hm?” The blue eyed girl’s tone was innocent. Then she smirked. “Darling if you need to take a long shower and take care of business be my guest...I am starving and you aren’t the solution for that right now.”

Faith sighed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t eat everything. I’m getting up.”

Flinna chuckled. “Smart girl.” She said as her eyes unabashedly studied Faith.

*****Four Months Later*****

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” asked Flinna.

Faith felt a flash of shock. Flinna had never been angry with her. “I just...That girl...She was here...And I thought…” Faith trailed off. “I’m not sure why I did that.”

Flinna snorted. “Liar. I’ve tried making it clear to you but you’re too blind to what you really feel Faith.”

Faith glared at her. “What are you talking about?”

Flinna laughed. There was no humor. “You fell for me. You still fuck me but now you’re not aggressive. You’re needy. You’re even tender at times. And now you’re jealous of someone who is my best friend. Belle and I don’t fuck. And we never will.”

Faith slapped her. “Don’t fucking make this about me Flinna.” Faith spat. “You’re a coward. Yeah I have feelings for you...But at least I’ve got the balls to show it and admit it. You act like you feel nothing but you do. But I can’t do that. I won’t be used. If I wanted to be used I could pick any random douche off the street. We’re done. Go find another sex toy.” Faith’s eyes were fire and brimstone.

Flinna looked near tears. “But I…”

Faith put a finger to Flinna’s lips. “No. You don’t know anything. You don’t get it. But it’s your loss.”

Flinna felt hot tears fall. “Faith…” She choked out. “Don’t leave.”

Faith raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Flinna took a shaky breath. “Faith...Don’t leave. I-I...I need you.” she said quietly.

Faith snorted as she took a step closer to Flinna. “Need me? Or need to fuck me?” She growled.

Flinna shook her head. “Look...I didn’t want to tell you this because I got scared but...I haven’t slept with anyone else since we’ve been…” She trailed off, not sure what the right word was for the last four months.

Faith couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face. “What?”

Flinna blushed. “I haven’t been with anyone else but you. I blew off my usual hookups for you...I couldn’t.” She spoke quietly and she couldn’t look at those broken brown eyes she…”Because I love you…”

Faith’s first instinct was to run but she held her ground. “I-I mean I haven’t been sleeping around either...Some guys tried to talk me up at a bar but then you texted me.” Faith tried to sound casual.

Flinna sat down. “Fuck...What are we gonna do?”

Faith shrugged. “I mean...we could try...dating.”

Flinna squirmed. “Ugh...did I really just use the L-word?” she said burying her face in her leather couch.

Faith laughed. “Yeah you did.” She smiled. “And I didn’t run away.” She said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Flinna sighed. “I know this is a really bad time to ask...But all this anger kind of riled me up and you look really hot...Would you...I mean...We don’t have to…” she stammered awkwardly.

Faith chuckled. “Hmmm...Let’s just cuddle and talk about our feelings more.”

Flinna raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Faith burst out laughing and kissed Flinna deeply. “I’m just kidding...You do need to relax. Let me help you…” She whispered.

Flinna rolled her eyes. “You’re an asshole.” She said.

Faith shrugged. “Well you almost broke up with me and I chose to forgive you and…” She tore Flinna’s dress shirt open. The buttons clattered on the living room floor. “Now I’m going to make you scream till dawn. So you really should be thanking me.”

Flinna smiled. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

***That Same Evening***

“You know that you don't even need to patrol anymore, right?” Said Elana as she watched Buffy get ready to go out. The leather jacket was on, the stakes were in place and her hair was up.

The slayer shrugged. “Call it nostalgia. I miss it.”

Elana got up off the couch and grabbed Buffy's arm. “Want some company?” She asked.

Buffy smiled. “Well...I won’t say no.”

Elana smiled back. “I mean it's not everyday I get to see my wife do some old fashioned slaying.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Old fashioned? Are you calling me old? Because if so...You can just stay home.” She said in a playful tone.

Elana laughed. “You? Old? Never...Have I ever told you how incredibly beautiful you are?”

Buffy smirked. “Once or twice…”she said as they walked out of the apartment together. “But by all means...go on.” Elana kissed her. Buffy lost herself in the moment until she heard a noise in an alleyway nearby. “Hold that thought...Looks like we're clocking in early.”

***Several Vampires Later***

 

“God I love working with you…”Elana gasped before kissing Buffy again.

Buffy smiled. “All part of the job...Fanged baddies get dusted then we spend some quality time in the graveyard.”

Elana slipped her hand under Buffy's shirt. “This was your plan all along wasn't it?” She said with a smirk. 

Buffy let out a groan after pulling away from Elana again. “Maybe…” She said breathlessly. Elana's hand was toying with an erect nipple and it wasn't fair how horny she was.

Elana laughed. “So cemeteries after slaying get you hot?” Her voice had taken a flirty tone that sent a pleasant tingle down the blonde’s spine.

Buffy blushed “No…” She mumbled. 

Elana smirked. “Buffy where did you usually have sex with vampires?” The brunette asked.

Buffy squirmed. “Can we not talk about this? Especially right now?” She said with a sigh. 

Elana kissed her and Buffy bit her lip to hide a whimper. 

“Elana…” Elana's thigh felt so fucking good against her core. 

"Yeah?" The brunette's husky tone made it worse as she shook, feeling herself fall into absolute pleasure in an embarrassing amount of time. 

Elana looked at her in surprise and held her as Buffy rode out her orgasm, kissing her softly. "You ok, Summers?"

Buffy glared at her. “It's not funny!” She snapped.

 “I never said it was."

Buffy groaned and put her head in her hands. “Please stop talking...I'm embarrassed enough as it is.”

Elana smiled gently. “Why? We're married and you got really aroused so your body took care of itself. There's nothing wrong with that.”

Buffy sighed. “That's just...I'm not used to...Not even Angel…” She stammered. Her face was still pretty red.

Elana’s face brightened. “Wait...So I...Oh...Wow…” She said with a smirk.

Buffy nodded. “Yes. You're a sex goddess...go you.” The blonde said without thinking. Then she covered her mouth. “I-I mean…”

Elana giggled. “A sex goddess?”

Buffy sighed. “Look...I love you and despite our rocky start...I always found you sexy. You're not the first girl I thought was hot but…” She blushed again. “You're the only one who manages to...well...see below belt for further evidence.”

Elana chuckled. “You're really sweet. And I love you too. You know, I don't think you ever really told me that.”

Buffy smiled shyly. “Well sometimes I feel nervous about telling you how I feel because you have big fancy paragraphs to say about me.”

Elana kissed her forehead. “Simple is elegant. Don't forget that.”

Buffy leaned her head on her wife's shoulder. “If you tell Flinna about this I will hurt you. And not in the fun way…”

Elana nodded. “Noted…”

  



	15. Bringin Spike Back

*****One Week Later*****

Elana walked into the dark apartment after a rough day on the field with some of the younger slayers. They had run into a big nest of wasp demons. She had showered at headquarters but her clothes were in pretty rough shape. Not to the point of indecency but still pretty bad. “Buffy?” She called out. Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed into hers and her shirt was in complete ruin. “Rough day at the office?” asked Elana.

Buffy smiled in the dark. “Want to help me forget about it?” She said softly.

Elana could smell the arousal from her wife. “I’d be delighted.” said Elana with a grin. Buffy pushed her against the wall and continued kissing her. “Buffy?”

“Hm?” mused the slayer as she tore off the rest of Elana’s rags

. Elana shuddered at the sudden cold. “How many vampires did you slay today when you were with the new girls?”

The blonde chuckled. “You know Elana...Sometimes…” She nipped the tigress’s ear. “Sometimes I quite literally just want you.”

Elana blushed. “I’ve just never seen you like...I’m usually the one to...I’m not complaining but…” She stammered.

Buffy smirked. “Do you own a mirror?” She said with a sigh as her shirt fell to the floor and Elana ran her hands down her back. “Who wouldn’t want to have their way with you?” Buffy purred.

Elana caught a scent she hadn’t noticed due to Buffy’s change in...well she wasn’t sure what the word was. “Buffy.” Elana’s voice was serious.

Buffy cocked her head. “What?”

Elana pulled away. “Spike. I can smell him. What happened?” Buffy tried to kiss Elana but the brunette shook her head. “No. As much as I enjoy you attacking me in the dark...I need to know what went down.” She replayed the sentence and then she grimaced in disgust. “You didn’t...did you?”

“What? No! Why would I?” asked Buffy, slightly hurt Elana would jump to that conclusion so quickly.

Elana threw up her hands in defense. “I’m sorry...I just...I’m sorry.”

Buffy sighed. “No it’s fine...Perfectly fine you have so little faith in me.” Her words were cutting.

Elana rolled her eyes. “You’re deflecting. Why is Spike among the living?”

Buffy shrugged. “Angel.” She said simply.

Elana growled. “Great...So they both have souls again...Fantastic.”

Buffy sighed. “This is why I...I knew you wouldn’t take it well.”

Elana laughed. “So were you going to tell me during or tomorrow morning?”

Buffy glared at her. “Elana. This has nothing to do with Spike or Angel. This has everything to do with you. When I saw them I realized something.” She touched Elana’s cheek. “I realized I'm different. I'm a different person now because of you. They are nothing to me. So I came home...and I-I wanted to-I wanted to be with you. Because I'm happy. I married you.” Buffy was near tears.

Elana felt her heart break “Buffy...I-I...I'm-” The brunette stammered.

Buffy shook her head. “Don't. Take the couch tonight.” Her voice was cold. Hurt.

***The Next Morning***

Buffy woke up to the sound of “Unchained Melody” blasting from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes. “Elana…” She muttered. She got out of bed to see her wife, still naked,making breakfast. There was a bunch of roses, freshly cut in a vase sitting in the middle of the table.

Elana turned around and put a pile of pancakes on the table. “Morning Lovely…” She said with her eyes glinting.

Buffy saw right through her wife’s flirty stare. There was genuine worry. “I’m not gonna leave you. You do know that right?” said Buffy with a gentle smile.

Elana blushed. “I-I shouldn’t have doubted you...I’m sorry.”

Buffy grinned. “C’mere…” Her voice was filled with implications.

Elana’s heart stopped. “I can not focus on anything when you look at me like that.” She said.

Buffy got up and pushed Elana against the counter. “I know…” The slayer purred before kissing her deeply.

“Jesus,Buffy…” groaned Elana.

Buffy ran her hands down Elana’s body. “We’re finishing what we started last night. You’re forgiven.”

Elana’s body tensed at the slayer’s touch. “Your wish is my command.”

Buffy chuckled. “I was hoping you would say that.” She whispered in Elana’s ear before kissing her wife again.

****A Few Hours Later****

 

“You know I wasted a ton of pancake batter right?” Elana said.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she leaned on the taller girl’s chest. “That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” She said.

Elana smiled. “Well...Actually I was thinking about how you were supposed to meet Willow for lunch 15 minutes ago…” The tigress said while gesturing at the alarm clock.

Buffy’s eyes widened and then she groaned. “I am not going to live this down…”

Elana chuckled. “So you do regret what just happened?” She said before kissing the slayer.

“Mmmm…Elana! I have to get dressed! Stop...Stop distracting me!” Buffy glared at her.

“You started it.” Said Elana with a smirk as she watched Buffy scramble to get dressed.

Buffy blushed. “Well I’m ending it. Don’t move.” The blonde grumbled.

Elana laughed. “Oh so me lying naked in bed will keep you from being tempted?”

“Well I-Stop it! You’re impossible…” stammered Buffy.

Elana giggled. She got up. “Buffy...I’m teasing you.”

Buffy snorted. “Clearly…”

Elana laughed again. “I mean I won’t make you later than I already have. Your purse is on the counter. Go.” She kissed her wife and then walked to the dresser. Buffy watched her. “Buffy…”

The slayer blushed again. “Hm?” She said innocently.

“Stop checking me out and go meet up with Willow.” Elana’s eyes glittered.

Buffy cleared her throat. “Right...I’ll see you later.”

“I’m so sorry Wil...I-uh...Well-” Buffy hadn’t actually thought of a proper excuse on the way to the diner.

Willow smirked. “You were with Elana and lost track of time?”

Buffy smiled shyly. “Is it that obvious?” She asked.

Willow chuckled. “Well...You’ve only been married a couple of months.”

Buffy smiled. “She’s just so...so...I don’t know. She just has to look at me a certain way and I-” She stopped herself, unsure of the right word.

Willow grinned. “That would explain why your shirt is inside out.”

Buffy looked down and sighed. “I knew I messed up something…I’m sorry I was late.”

Willow shrugged. “I’m not mad. You had a little extra alone time with your wife...I’m really happy you found her Buffy. When I see you together you’re...different.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Is this another one of your “Stop acting like a hormonal teenager” lectures? Because I was pretty quiet about when you and Tara kept me out of the dorm…”

Willow blushed a little. “We always warned you!” She sighed. “Anyway...No. I’m talking about the fact that you feel comfortable enough to act like a hormonal teenager. With Angel you had to be careful...And everyone else always came with some sort of catch. Elana...You don’t have to be careful with.”

Buffy felt her face heat up. “Willow have you been psychoanalyzing my personal life?” She asked playfully.

The redhead laughed. “Well you have been kind of throwing it in my face.”

Buffy grinned sheepishly. “Oops…”

The witch smirked. “Anyway...We should eat. Unless you’re not hungry…”

Buffy’s jaw dropped. “Out of all the things I never thought I would hear you say when we first met...That wasn’t even a blip on my radar.”

Willow giggled. “And until recently you wouldn’t have even gotten the joke.”

****7pm****

 

Elana was walking alone. San Francisco was one of the safest cities in the world...Well to the mortal eye anyway. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Tiny cracks in the sidewalk got slightly larger. This lasted for about a 20 minutes and then she smelled smoke. She ran towards a building. She heard the screams of children. “The earthquake.” She muttered to herself. She ran inside the building. “C’mon...Everyone get out! This way! Leave everything behind.” The eighth graders ran out of the building just as the fire trucks arrived. Elana heard a cry for help on the second floor and did her best to get up there. Elana saw four demons who were all about the size of a small child looting the abandoned backpacks. Why the fuck are you raiding backpacks?” She asked the demons.

The tallest demon standing at about five feet,shrugged. “You told the kids to leave everything behind. Consider it recycling.”

Elana sighed. “Take the bags...Leave the girl to me.”

The demon nodded. “She’s making too much noise anyway…”

Elana helped the 14 year old in the yellow dress get down the stairs. Then she began to cough. The tigress’s eyes began to close. “Go!” She choked out. “The door is right there. Don’t worry about me!” The girl nodded with wide eyes and ran. Elana’s vision went black.

“Wait! I need your help...Can you do mouth to mouth?” asked a tall figure in a rough British accent. He picked up Elana while trying to keep a soaking wet blanket on his head.

The girl nodded. “I’ve been taking babysitting courses for a year.” She said.

Spike nodded. “Good. Please help me get her out then.”

Spike looked at the girl worriedly until he heard Elana breathe. “Thank you. Now go get yourself patched up.” The girl nodded and walked to the crowd near the ambulance. “Now stay with me, Elana. She needs you alive. Don’t let her lose you.” He murmured as he ran to the hospital. “She doesn’t need any more dead things in her life.”

****

“Elana!” Buffy was near tears.

Elana was sitting up now. She had no idea how she had ended up in the hospital. “I’m okay...I’m here.” She said as Buffy sobbed into her shoulder.

“You could have been killed! Why didn’t you call for backup?”

Elana cracked a smile at that. “Same reason you never do Summers…”

Buffy huffed. “You’re an idiot.” She said but she was smiling a little.

A nurse came by. “I’m so glad you’re alright...Who was that hunk who saved you?”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Hunk?” She glanced at Buffy who shrugged.

“You would know better than me.” The slayer said.

The nurse smiled almost slyly. “Tall, blond, British...I thought he was your boyfriend the way he was worried about you.”

Buffy giggled. “Oh my god…”

Elana sighed. “Oh fuck…” The nurse gave them both a confused look and walked away. “It’s not funny Buffy!”

The blonde smirked. “I’m not sure what you mean...The fact that Spike saved your life or that people thought he was your boyfriend?”

Elana groaned. “I don’t know which is worse.”

Buffy brushed a strand of brown hair from her wife’s face. “Probably the boyfriend theory. Especially since your wife came to get you.”

Elana growled. “Stop enjoying this.”

“Sure...When it stops being funny.” said Buffy with a smirk.

Elana groaned again. “I owe him now...Ugh...Fucking code of a legend.”

Buffy chuckled. “And you always talk about me having moral obligations.”

Elana glared at her. “Just for that I won’t kiss you.”

Buffy smirked. “Now, now Elana...The nurse said not to strain yourself.”

Elana smiled a little. “I’m sorry...Who is always clamoring for whose attention?”

“Who finds who completely irresistible?” Buffy’s lips were near Elana’s ear.

Buffy...So not fair.” She whined.

Buffy giggled. “You are too easy.” Elana grumbled under her breath. Buffy kissed her.

Elana’s shoulders relaxed immediately. Then she pulled away. “Cheater.”

Buffy leaned her head on Elana’s chest. “You love me.”

Elana sighed. “I suppose I do.”

Buffy chuckled. “Ah-huh...You suppose...Right.”

****

“Can I help you?” asked the blonde secretary who was clearly a vampire.

“I’m looking for Spike?” asked Elana politely.

The blonde glared at her. “Why...Are you his latest slayer whore?” she spat.

Elana looked at the desk and saw a name tag that said: “Harmony”. “Excuse me? Is that how you greet every girl that comes in?” The tigress asked.

Harmony blushed. “I’m sorry...His office is down the hall. First door on the left.”

Elana sighed. “For the record...I don’t even smell like slayer. And I married one.”

Harmony cocked her head until something clicked. “Oh...So you don’t even…” She laughed nervously. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t tell my boss.” She begged.

Elana sighed. “No problem. Your boss and I aren’t very friendly anyway.”

Harmony tilted her head again. “What happened?

” Elana put her hand on the desk with a flourish. She wore a simple gold ring with the date of her wedding engraved on it elegant cursive. “I kind of married his ex girlfriend.” She said casually.

Harmony’s eyes widened. “Buffy...You married Buffy?!” She shrieked.

Elana smiled. “Have a nice day Harmony.” The brunette said as she walked down the hall.

“Harm...I told you to just drop off the blood and-Oh...It’s you.” Spike’s face was neutral but slightly twitchy to the trained eye.

Elana sat down in the leather chair in front of the vampire’s desk. “Yeah it’s me.” Spike was silent for a moment. Elana got up and slapped him.

“Wha-What the bloody hell was that for? Do you just always walk into a man’s office and nearly slap his skin clean off?!” He asked.

“Only if he’s someone like you and he saved my life!” Elana snapped.

Spike smirked. “What? Your big cat pride all bruised?” His tone was beyond smug.

Elana shrugged. “Well yeah but I want to know why…”

Spike snorted. “Oh well it was to get into Buffy’s good graces of course.” His sarcastic tone was impressive.

Elana scoffed. “Then you would have stayed until I was awake.”

Spike sighed. “She loves you.” He said quietly.

Elana nodded. “Yeah she loved Angel too.”

Spike laughed. “You’re a bloody fool if you think you’re anything like him.”

Elana sighed. “Spike...Why did you do it?”

He shrugged. “You needed help. I wasn’t going to leave you to die. I couldn’t. And not because of Buffy...You’re a good lady Elana. I’m not sure if I like you but...You’re much better than Mr. Hair Gel and Farm Boy.”

Elana smiled a little. “So this is you with a soul.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Is this an interrogation or a warm fuzzy moment? Because if so we should be holding hands.”

Elana grimaced. “I don’t fucking know. And no. I don’t know where you’ve been.”

Spike smirked. “Actually...You do. Same place you’ve been for the last few years, love.”

Elana glared at him. “Watch your mouth.”

Spike chuckled. “You mean watch where it’s been? Because once again…”

Elana sighed deeply. “Now I remember why I didn’t like you.”

Spike nudged her shoulder. “You didn’t? Have you grown to love me?”

Elana had to laugh. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

Spike smiled. “Worth a shot...You know if you ever want…”

Elana put a finger to his lips. “Sweetie...You and Angel learned to share but I’m not going to.” She was close to him. He smelled good. Well, better than Angel.

“No need to get your tail in a twist...I was merely suggesting a little fun between friends.”

Elana’s eyes narrowed. “When did I say we were friends?” She asked.

“Well you never said we weren’t. Admit it...I’m much more fun than Nancy boy.”

There was a ghost of a smile on Elana’s face. “I’m not confirming or denying anything...But I will say if I were Buffy I would have fucked you as often as she did instead of Angel. But,” She looked at his obnoxious expression critically. “That stays between us.”

Spike laughed. “Was that a compliment?” he teased.

Elana winked. “Possibly.”

The vampire grinned. “Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

The tigress nodded. “I suppose. But…”

Spike snorted. “Bloody hell Elana I don’t want to bed you!”

Elana laughed. “Um,...Well good to know but I was just going to say that I’ll have to call Buffy. She wanted to know when I was coming home. She’s out with Willow.”

Spike snickered. “Dear lord Elana...I suppose you don’t need a real collar. You’re wearing one right now.”

She blushed. “You’re one to talk…”

“Bullocks! I didn’t marry her and get the white picket fence!”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Only because picket fences are a cause of death for you.”

Spike smirked. “And because I would never want to mow a bloody lawn.”


	16. Happy Hour

***The Following Monday***

 

Elana fumbled with her keys while muttering to herself until she heard music coming from the other side of the door. Then she sighed deeply as she recognized the song. “Oh for goodness sake…” She said before opening the door. Tissues were scattered around the apartment and her wife was on the kitchen floor with a bottle of white wine in her hand. “Sweet Jesus...Not again.” Elana walked over to Buffy and knelt down in front of her. “Babe...You promised you wouldn't do this anymore.” She said gently to the sobbing blonde.

“But...but it's such a good movie.” Said Buffy as she grabbed another tissue.

“Yes...James Cameron is a genius.” Elana said with a roll of her eyes. Buffy kissed Elana which surprised the tigress but she pulled away for a moment. “Buffy, where's your laptop?”

Buffy looked away. “What laptop? There's no laptop…”

Elana couldn't help but smile. “C’mon Rose…” She teased. “Don't lie to me.”

Buffy glared at her. “You are not allowed to use either of those names in vain Elana Polarson.”

Elana sighed deeply. “How many plants did you buy?”

“I didn't-22? I think? I lost count after 17...Or was it 30...Can you take your shirt off?” Babbled the slayer.

Elana laughed. “Okayyyy...you're going to bed.” Buffy's eyes lit up hopefully. “Alone.” Elana insisted. “I've got to do damage control.”

Buffy pouted. “Will you at least walk me?” She whined.

Elana’s heart melted a little, “Fine...But you have to behave.”

Buffy huffed. “Okay…”

Elana took her wife’s hand and helped her up. “I thought Willow was coming over.” Elana said as they walked down the little hallway that led to their bedroom.

“She got held up with Giles...Something about a new protection spell.” Muttered Buffy. “Can you kiss me again?” She blurted out.

Elana blushed a little. “No.” The tigress said after clearing her throat. “You have a meeting tomorrow.”

Buffy giggled. “But you're blushing...You want to kiss me.” She said in a flirty tone.

Elana opened the door to their bedroom. “Buffy...go to bed. I'll see you in the morning.”

Buffy was pouting again. “Elanaaaaa...Stay.”

Elana shook her head. “I'll just be a minute but you'll be asleep by the time I clean up your mess.”

Buffy thought for a moment. “What if I stay up and wait for you?”

Elana smirked. “If that's the case then you can kiss me as much as you want.”

Buffy perked up. “Okay.”

Elana left and canceled the 15 orders of bamboo plants. She hid the dreaded copy of “Titanic” and emptied the bottle of wine. By the time Elana got back to the dark room Buffy was out cold. “Every fucking time.” The brunette sighed softly

***The Next Morning***

 

Elana walked into the apartment to find Buffy on the kitchen table completely naked. “Um...Buffy...What are you even-”

Buffy smirked at her. “What? Don't you like what you see?” She purred.

Elana blushed and swallowed slowly. “I...I never said I didn't.”

Buffy giggled. “Then c’mere…” She said as she shifted her legs which just kind of made Elana more flustered.

As Elana got closer the smell of alcohol became prominent. “Honey...What did you drink tonight?”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. She looked a little insulted. “So I can't be posing on tables naked sober?”

Elana cleared her throat. “Well I'm just not used to you seducing me so...explicitly. And I can smell the vodka on you.”

“What do you mean I'm seducing you? Can't I just pose on tables naked? Is that a crime to do in the presence of my wife? In my own home?”

Elana had to smile at Buffy’s indignant response. “I never said I had a problem with it. I'm just not used to you being so forward.” Elana said.

Buffy hopped off the table and strutted towards Elana. “You're wearing far too many clothes Miss Polarson.” Whispered the slayer.

Elana blushed and felt a shiver run through her. “I should probably fix that…” The tigress said.

Buffy grinned wickedly. “No, no. Allow me.”

Elana gulped. “Uh...sure.” Buffy's eyes were practically glowing with lust as she took off Elana's clothes slowly, appreciating the removal of each layer. Elana was trying to be patient. She stood as still as she could. Suddenly there was nothing and Buffy's lips found hers. “Buffy…” Elana moaned. “It's time to get up.”

Buffy pulled away,startled. “What?” She asked.

Elana was gone but Buffy still heard her voice. “You have that meeting today...Remember?”

****

Buffy sat up in bed and looked down. Pajamas were on. Elana was next to her. The alarm was blaring on the bedside table. “Oh...Wow…” Buffy whispered. Elana looked at her. There was a hint of a smile. Buffy knew from that infuriatingly sexy smirk Elana had heard her talking in her sleep. “Not one word.” She snapped.

Elana kissed her. “I didn't say a damn thing Summers.”

“But we both know what you were thinking.” Buffy grumbled as she kicked off the blankets and got out of bed.

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Enlighten me...What was I just thinking about?”

Buffy opened her mouth and then felt her cheeks heat up. “Well...It was obviously something to do with my dream.” She said as she rummaged through the dresser.

Elana chuckled. “I mean I certainly do think it's interesting that you don't seem to think you can try to seduce me naked unless there's vodka involved.”

Buffy froze. “I…I...well...You're just so...so...I don't have to explain anything to you! I have only 2 hours before I'm out the door.”

The tigress nodded. “I know...And you are hangover free.”

Buffy dropped the shirt she had been considering for today. “I am?” The blonde touched her head and felt nothing. “I am. What did you do?”

Elana walked over to her with a gentle smile. “Tauros has quite a few potions for hangovers. And I always keep some around. Especially for occasions like this.”

Buffy smiled softly and kissed her wife gently. “Thank you.” She murmured.

Elana smiled back. “You're welcome. I’m gonna go make breakfast.”

Buffy nodded. “You're so great.” Buffy said quietly.

Elana blushed. “Love you too.” The tigress said before leaving the bedroom.

***A Night At The Gym***

“Buffy?” Elana walked into the gym of the slayer base to find her wife beating the daylights out of a punching bag. The blonde was dressed in workout pants and a sports bra. Her eyes were focused and her hair was up. Elana smiled as she got an idea. She crept up behind Buffy and then tapped her wife’s shoulder lightly. Elana was slammed onto the mat.

“You set yourself up for that. I'm not apologizing.” Said Buffy in a nonchalant tone.

Elana groaned. “Sometimes I forget how dangerous you are because you're really cute when you're angry...It's probably because you're tiny.”

Buffy smirked and cracked her knuckles. “Do you want to test how dangerous I am?” Her eyes gleamed playfully.

Elana chuckled. “Sure.” Elana shifted into tigress form.

Buffy sighed. “Well I might as well kick your ass while it's furry...Wait that's not...Oh shut up.” Elana was laughing as she stretched. Buffy waited a moment for Elana to finish stretching. “Gee I hope you don't do this for every sparring match. Kind of a diva stunt to pull Elana.”

Elana rolled her eyes and tripped Buffy with her tail.“Let your fists do the talking darling...Banter can only get you so far.” Said Elana in an amused tone.

Buffy got up. “You didn't say you were ready.” She grumbled while trying to look for an opening.

Elana smirked which gave Buffy a nice view of her fangs. “Now who's being a diva?”

Buffy pinned her down without warning. “Still you.”

Elana growled in frustration and struggled. Suddenly, Elana was human and...naked. “Oh fuck.”

Buffy was laughing. “A little eager for what happens after we spar, huh?”

Elana blushed. “I...I kind of lost control of my emotions.” She said with a sheepish smile.

Buffy smirked. “Well I can't say that I mind.” Said the blonde in a flirty tone.

Elana squirmed. “Uh...Buffy...Can I get up so I can get some clothes?”

Buffy giggled. “Well I don't know...I've never been in this situation before. Maybe I'll just take advantage of it…”

Elana’s eyes widene“Oh...well...if that's what you want.” The tigress swallowed slowly. She hadn't ever seen Buffy look so smug.

“Well I have no idea when I'm going to be in an empty gym with a beautiful naked lady under me again.”

Elana smiled. “Well you never asked.”

Buffy shrugged. “Never knew I wanted this.”

Elana touched the back of Buffy's neck. “This is really hot you know.” She murmured.

Buffy smiled back. “You gonna kiss me or what?”

Elana rolled her eyes and then lifted her head up to kiss her wife. “You're very demanding you know.”

Buffy ran a hand down Elana's thigh. “And?”

The brunette chuckled. “You are extremely dangerous...You're a tiny spitfire and I love you.”

Buffy got up and held out her hand. “Let's get you some clothes...After we spend some time in the locker room showers.”

Elana laughed again. “Sounds like a plan.”

*** 2019***

“Buffy?” Elana was blushing and she couldn't even meet her own wife’s eyes.

Which Buffy found extremely adorable.“What's got you all blushy?” Buffy asked as her hand grazed Elana's bicep.

Elana sighed. “I...I have a question for you.”

Buffy cocked an eyebrow, feeling slightly bemused at Elana's uncharacteristic flustered behavior asking her a question.“Is everything alright?”

Elana squirmed in her spot next to her wife on the couch.“Yes. That's why I'm asking you this.”

“Elana...you're being really weird. Should I call Giles?” Buffy’s tone was playful but if Elana said yes she would do so in a heartbeat.

Elana laughed nervously.“No. Not necessary.”

Buffy wrapped an arm around Elana's waist.“What's up?” Her voice was gentle.

“Have you ever heard of the Lagoon of Lust? I mean...has Jen mentioned it to you?”

Buffy’s eyebrows were raised and her cheeks were slightly pink.“The what? No. She didn't. Why?”

Elana cleared her throat.“The Lagoon of Lust is a place sacred to Aphrodite. The water requires complete nudity and will actually melt clothes away if you have anything on. And...it's also an...an aphrodisiac.”

Buffy smirked. “Is that why you're acting all flustered?”

Elana’s brown eyes darted around the room.“Yes. And because this place is sacred especially to...Married couples.”

Buffy’s heart melted. “Elana I-”

Elana’s face was red again.“I hate how embarrassing that was.” She muttered.

Buffy smiled and kissed her wife deeply. “I wouldn't have had you ask me to go to some sex lake any other way.”

Elana rolled her eyes.“Way to take the sacred out of this place, Summers. Sex lake...you're an atheist still aren't you?”

Buffy laughed. “I mean I haven't been explicit about my religion…” she said with a sly smile. Buffy’s legs wrapped around Elana's waist. “For all you know I could be a devout catholic slayer you corrupted with homosexuality.”

Elana rolled her eyes.“I really shouldn't like the sound of that as much as I do. ”

Buffy smirked again.“I know. That's why I said it.”

 


End file.
